Cherrystone Вишневая косточка
by Kursnic
Summary: Никто не знал, а Изая - баба! Имеет место загадочное похищение последней и всеобщая неразбериха.  Пейринг: Шизуо/фем!Изая. И не говорите, что вас не предупреждали LOL


**Название: CherryStone** («Вишневая косточка»)  
**Автор**: Kursnic  
**Бета**: Ellfella  
**Фендом**: Durarara!  
**Пейринг**: Шизуо/фем!Изая (Канра), фактически это ОЖП. Так же в тексте присутствуют Намие, Шинра, Селти, Шики, Саймон, Том Танака, Изая, Натсуджима Такаши, а так же несколько оригинальных персонажей. Вполне возможно, что я кого-нибудь забыла упомянуть.  
**Рейтинг**: R  
**Жанр**: джен, гет, немного экшена и детектива.  
**Состояние**: закончен.  
**Саммари**: Никто не знал, а Изая – баба! Имеет место загадочное похищение последней и всеобщая неразбериха.  
**Отказ от прав**: на персонажей Durarara! прав не имею.  
**Объем текста**: 205 211 знаков (без пробелов) или 37 673 слов. Или 76 блястраниц вордостраниц.  
**Предупреждения**: фем!Изая, оригинальные персонажи, АУ относительно событий канона, ООС и, вероятно, авторские ляпы.  
**От автора**: Я писала это для себя, just for fun!  
И – да, - название не таит в себе глубокого смысла. Оно переводится как «Вишневая косточка». Это всего лишь рендомное сочетание слов.  
з.ы.: я собираюсь писать альтернативную ветку развития сюжета с 19-й главки XD вдруг кого-то это заинтересует)

* * *

1. Денек выдался так себе. Голова гудела от голода и избытка информации. Изая спешно прошел в квартиру, закрыл за собой дверь и отправился прямиком в душ, даже не удостоив Намие приветствия.

- Сделай мне кофе! Черный, без сахара, – бросил он на ходу.

Он обожал доводить до белого каления свою секретаршу. Намие казалась Изае сексуальной и весьма интересной особой, но завести с ней какие-либо отношения мешали два фактора. Первый – характер Намие, в частности, ее истовая ненависть к Изае. Второй причиной была необходимость сохранять свои тайны. Изаю воспринимали всерьез только как мужчину. С девушкой по имени Канра никто считаться не собирался.

- Наконец-то! – вздохнула она, расстегивая утяжку.

Утяжка отправилась в стиральную машину вместе с остальными предметами одежды. Шизу-чан заставил Изаю попотеть сегодня. Во всех смыслах.

Канра включила душ и встала под ласкающие теплые струи. Сегодня у нее было еще довольно много дел, а значит, на то, чтобы расслабляться, времени нет.

Быстро помывшись, Канра вышла из душевой кабинки и принялась обтираться. Махровое полотенце легко впитывало капли влаги, оставляя кожу сухой и посвежевшей.

Канра подняла глаза на большое зеркало во всю стену и поймала взгляд своего отражения. Ее даже голой трудно было принять за девушку. Худая и угловатая мальчишеская фигура, почти плоская грудь, узкие бедра, на фоне которых талия вовсе не казалось по-девичьи тонкой. Канра поморщилась, поспешила натянуть футболку со штанами и направилась в кабинет.

- Ваш кофе. – Бросила через плечо Намие. Она спешно кидала что-то в сумочку, явно намереваясь уйти. Канра заметила среди отправленных в нутро сумки предметов тушь для ресниц и губную помаду. Должно быть, Намие прихорашивалась, направляясь на встречу. Или правильней будет назвать это свиданием?

- Спешишь куда-то? – Язвительно поинтересовался Изая. - Рабочий день еще не кончился.

- Он закончился сорок минут назад. Не отпустишь домой – уволюсь.

Канра рассмеялась. Все-таки ей нравилась эта женщина. Как жаль, что она так маниакально любит своего брата!

- Жду тебя завтра к девяти тридцати. Приятно провести вечер.

Намие ответила своему нанимателю вымученной улыбкой. Поначалу Канре казалось, что у Намие нет других улыбок. Только эти, стертые, выжатые, словно винный виноград. Как выяснилось, все не так. Для брата у нее были припасены тысячи сияющих, понимающих, ласковых, любящих, приторных улыбок. Отвратительно!

Только после того, как за Намие хлопнула входная дверь, Канра вспомнила кое о чем жизненно важном:

- А ужин?

Ответа не последовало. Намие, должно быть, уже бежала вниз по лестнице, не в силах дождаться вечно запаздывающий лифт.

- Ох-ох, что же мне делать? Так и с голоду помереть недолго, - с сожалением вздохнула Канра, погладив тощий живот сквозь слой мягкой ткани.

Она подошла к своему рабочему месту и взяла в руки кружку обжигающе-горячего кофе, от которого поднимался ароматный пар. Пусть Намие и стерва, но кофе она варит мастерски.

- Может, повысить ей зарплату? – более высоким, чем обычно голосом поинтересовалась Канра у мироздания. – Хотя нет, обойдется. Оставила меня без ужина… Бедная я.

Это было особенное удовольствие – без свидетелей обращаться к себе в женском роде. Только в такие моменты Канра чувствовала себя девушкой. Впрочем, подобным удовольствием она предпочитала не злоупотреблять. Хорошему информатору следует помнить, что даже у стен есть уши.

Стоило Канре отвлечься от ежедневных забот, как трель мобильного телефона вернула ее в реальность. На экране высветилось «Намие». На лестнице тренькнул лифт, через несколько секунд в дверь позвонили.

- Должно быть, забыла что-то, - Канра усмехнулась. Если постараться, можно потянуть время, заговаривая Намие зубы, и сорвать ее встречу с любимым братцем.

Для того, чтобы вернуть себе низкий голос Изаи, Канре понадобилась всего секунда.

- Ай-ай-ай, Намие-сан! – протянул Изая, вальяжно подходя к двери. - Зачем же так торопиться? Ваша пропажа от вас не убежит. А вот время может и убежать.

Канра поняла свою ошибку только в тот момент, когда ее стало невозможно исправить.

На следующий день Намие пришла в офис к девяти тридцати, как и было условлено.

Она ожидала колких замечаний насчет отсутствия вчерашнего ужина, приготовить который напрочь забыла.

Ничего удивительного! Именно вчера она узнала, что ее брат решил жениться. Для Намие это было нешуточным шоком. Она тут же сорвалась с работы, даже не закончив рассылку писем.

На выходе из дома она заметила несколько черных «Мерседесов» с тонированными стеклами. Машины показались ей подозрительными. Намие позвонила Изае – скорее по привычке, чем из беспокойства о его жизни, однако Орихара не взял трубку. Намие напомнила себе, что ей нет дела до этого ублюдка, и поспешила к метро – на дорогах сейчас стояли пробки.

Проехав три станции, она успокоилась и снова попыталась позвонить Изае. Пассажиры смотрели на нее неодобрительно, однако Намие не обращала на них внимания. На этот раз механический голос уведомил Намие о том, что абонент недоступен.

Вечер был наполнен суетой и спорами на повышенных тонах.

«Лучше бы Сейджи женился на голове Селти, чем на этой чертовой сталкерше», - все закончилось тем, что Намие ушла, хлопнув дверью.

Сейджи догнал ее только у входа в метро. Как всегда, рядом с ним Намие почувствовала себя мягкой и податливой, будто пластилин. Он мог бы вить из нее веревки, если бы захотел. Трагедия Намие заключалась в том, что с каждым днем Сейджи нуждался в ней все меньше, а она в нем – все больше.

И так, успокоенная Сейджи, она заснула. Намие грезила о тепле его рук до того самого момента, как оказалась перед настежь распахнутой дверью офиса Орихары.

Очевидно, вчера тут что-то произошло. Дверь явно пытались закрыть, но безуспешно – дверные петли оказались погнуты. Судя по вмятинам на металлической обшивке, нападающие использовали полицейский таран, не меньше.

В душе Намие метались противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, как и добрая половина города, она сама часто желала смерти Орихаре, но с другой – после развала фирмы и инцидента с Рюгаминэ Микадо Изая стал ее покровителем, дал ей работу. Если Изаю убьют, она лишится всего.

С замиранием сердца Намие приоткрыла дверь и заглянула в прихожую. Скальпель послушно выскользнул из рукава и очутился в ладони. Девушка медленно, стараясь не шуметь и держаться в тени, прошла в прихожую. Останки телефона – обломки корпуса, жалкие кусочки микросхем – были живописно разбросаны по всей прихожей.

Намие насторожилась и скользнула в зал, после – в спальню, кабинет, на кухню. Везде было пусто. Она даже заглянула в ванную и все шкафы, но Изаи нигде не было. Неизвестных нападающих – тоже. Квартира оказалась неповрежденной. Только ноутбук со стола бесследно исчез.

Стараясь ничего не трогать, Намие быстрым шагом вышла из квартиры. Изаю похитили, сомнений быть не могло. Будь с ним все в порядке, он бы подал Намие знак. Позвонил бы и, как бывало уже прежде, тоненьким женским голосом попросил «навестить тетушку», то есть на время затаиться и ждать его дальнейших указаний. Изая слишком сильно любил командовать, чтобы пустить ситуацию на самотек.

- Так значит, допрыгался? – Намие улыбнулась. Злорадно и немного грустно.

Она предчувствовала, что когда-нибудь подобное случится, но не предполагала, что это произойдет так скоро и незаметно.

Как во сне, Намие дошла до метро и села в полупустой вагон. Она достала телефон, вошла в чат Долларов, среди которых по настоянию того же Изаи состояла уже почти год, и быстро пробежалась глазами по списку присутствующих.

- Намико вошла в чат. -

Намико: Добрый день.

Личное сообщение от Намико: Сеттон-сан, можно поговорить с вами наедине?

Личное сообщение от Сеттон: Конечно. Что-то случилось?

Намие замерла. Что она могла сказать? Что Орихару, человека, которого боялись и ненавидели очень многие в Токио, вчера вечером похитили и сейчас, вероятно, убили? Или пытают, чтобы выведать нужную информацию, а потом – убить.

В любом случае, нельзя было упоминать имя. Нужно было заменить его на понятный собеседнику аналог.

Личное сообщение от Намико: У Канры-сан неприятности. Если вы понимаете, о чем я.

Личное сообщение от Сеттон: Неприятности?

Личное сообщение от Сеттон: Какого рода?

Личное сообщение от Намико: Вероятно, Канра никогда больше появится. Ни в этом чате, ни на улицах Токио.

Собеседница молчала так долго, что Намие начала нервно покусывать ноготь на большом пальце.

Личное сообщение от Сеттон: Нужно встретиться. Где вы? Я приеду.

Личное сообщение от Намико: Помните то место, где мы встретились впервые? Я буду ждать вас там. Через сорок минут.

Личное сообщение от Сеттон: Выезжаю.

- Намико покинула чат -

- Сеттон покинул чат -

Намие захлопнула телефон и откинулась на спинку сиденья. Ей стало куда спокойней. Все-таки Изая был прав, ее принадлежность к Долларам сослужила хорошую службу.

2. Намие была на месте встречи за пятнадцать минут до назначенного срока. По улице, как всегда, слонялись люди. Невольно Намие задумалась: почему столько людей ходит по улице в разгар рабочего дня? Неужели они все – пенсионеры безработные? Приглядевшись к толпе внимательней, Намие с удивлением поняла, что среди прохожих достаточно много людей среднего и младшего возраста, праздно шатающихся от одного торгового центра к другому.

«Допустим, часть из них в отпусках, часть – школьники. Но остальные? Неужели им нечем заняться, кроме как бродить по улицам?» - пронеслось в мыслях. Намие постоянно занималась работой или учебой, у нее всегда было дело, которому она посвящала большую часть своего времени. И она думала, что поступает правильно, не тратя свою жизнь на вещи, которые считала бесполезными. Образ жизни других людей часто шел вразрез с ее убеждениями, что заставляло чувствовать себя глупо. Словно они – подростки, бессмысленно прожигающие свою жизнь, - знают нечто, ей недоступное.

Намие пристальнее вгляделась в толпу. На нее вдруг нахлынуло смутное чувство тревоги. Что-то было не так.

- Девушка, можно с вами познакомиться?

Намие обернулась на голос. К ней быстрым шагом, расталкивая неудачливых прохожих, приближался высокий мужчина со шрамом на щеке. Что-то в его повадках показалось Намие знакомым. Она развернулась, чтобы убежать, но врезалась в кого-то.

- Ай-ай, куда же мы так спешим? – донесся сверху гнусавый голос.

Намие почувствовала, ее схватили под локоть и больно сжали руку. В бок уперлось что-то холодное и острое.

- Без глупостей, дамочка, - прошелестел голос над ухом. - Мы всего лишь хотим поговорить.

Двое амбалов быстро и настойчиво тащили Намие прочь от оживленных улиц. Через несколько минут она уже не могла понять, где находится. Ее заполнил животный ужас. Нож, приставленный к ребрам, случайно уколол ее несколько раз при неосторожных движениях. Она чувствовала, как свитер намокает кровью, начинает липнуть к телу.

«Я ведь умру!» - вдруг поняла Намие. – «Совсем скоро. Они заведут меня в какой-нибудь тупик, вытянут нужную информацию, а затем перережут горло».

Кровь стучала в ушах, ноги дрожали и подкашивались. Намие оступилась, и тогда мужчина, стоявший слева, глубже вогнал лезвие в ее тело.

Намие казалось, что они шли целую вечность. Уже через пять минут она перестала чувствовать время. Казалось, секунды растягивались в часы, предоставляя ей возможность насладиться предчувствием агонии.

«Возьми себя в руки, дура!» - Намие закусила щеку изнутри. Боль, причиненная себе самой, странным образом отрезвила. Мысленно Намие дала себе пощечину за проявленную слабость.

- Ну что, дамочка, вот мы и встретились снова? – мужчина толкнул Намие к стене тупика. Его помощник остался снаружи, сторожить выход и высматривать нежданных гостей. – Теперь мы поговорим спокойно.

Намие сделала вид, что растирает занемевшее запястье. Скальпель, как всегда, легко выскользнул из рукава и очутился в спрятанной за спину ладони.

- Чем могу быть полезна? – хмуро поинтересовалась девушка.

Теперь у нее появилось время лучше разглядеть посланного по ее душу головореза.

Высокий, мощный, с толстой шеей и коротким ежиком темных волос. Шрам, который Намие отметила ранее, пересекал щеку. Из-под горловины синей майки выглядывала татуировка.

«Якудза», - Намие вспомнила, что видела этого человека раньше. – «Он же приходил вместе с Шики. Одна из его шестерок».

Намие никогда не одобряла того, как беспечно Изая работает с мафией. Он приглашал Шики в свой офис чуть ли не при каждой возможности. Конечно, руководитель одного из сильнейших мафиозных синдикатов города благоволил Орихаре, но всем известно, что в теневом Токио никто не может полагаться даже на постоянного партнера. Однажды настанет момент, когда интересы пересекутся. И никто тогда не вспомнит о многолетнем партнерстве. «Выживает сильнейший» – вот и все оправдание.

- Изая располагал кое-какой информацией, - пристально глядя на Намие, проговорил мужчина. - Но, какая досада, он отказывается делиться ею с нами.

По спине Намие пробежали мурашки. Так значит, она была права. Орихара сейчас в руках мафии. Более того, его пытают с целью узнать нечто важное. Но Изая не дурак, он отлично понимает, что если расскажет все, то его тут же убьют.

- Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите. – Намие собрала в кулак всю свою волю. Ей нужно сбежать. Но прежде - постараться узнать как можно больше о положении Изаи.

- Ты никогда больше не увидишь своего босса. Думаю, это ты понимаешь достаточно хорошо.

Губы Намие изогнулись в улыбке. Гримаса злорадства исказила ее лицо.

- Вы думаете, что меня можно испугать, угрожая Изае? Думаете, я сделаю все, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь? Он умрет, да… Умрет? Ну и пусть! – Она рассмеялась низким, грудным смехом. – Сдохнет – и ладно! По этой сволочи никто не станет слезы лить. Тем более я!

- Заткнись! – якудза ударил ее по щеке. – Ну хорошо, жизнь Орихары тебе безразлична... Босс предупреждал о таком повороте событий. А как насчет твоего брата?

Намие словно окатили холодной водой. Все мысли вылетели у нее из головы.

- Что? – тупо переспросила она.

- Боишься за братика? Ягири Сейджи, кажется? Я слышал, он собирается жениться. Какая жалость, - притворно вздохнул мужчина, - он не доживет до своей свадьбы.

Намие ничего не ответила.

«Эта тварь угрожает Сейджи!» - билось в ее мыслях. – «Да как он смеет?»

Намие стиснула скальпель в руке, готовясь нанести удар.

- Найди информацию, которую спрятал Орихара, и все обойдется... Может быть. Только тебе лучше не заглядывать в папку. Дела давно минувших дней. Зачем ворошить прошлое? – Вкрадчиво спросил мужчина. - А вот если ты не найдешь ничего до завтрашнего вечера, то с твоим братом может случиться несчастье. Например, он попадет под машину, или…

- Не смей угрожать Сейджи! – воскликнула Намие.

Она бросилась вперед и взмахнула скальпелем, оставив на запястье врага глубокий порез.

- Ах ты, сучка!

Якудза отпрыгнул назад и потянулся за ножом. Словно в замедленной съемке Намие видела, как мужчина достает из кармана куртки несколько коротких метательных ножей – не убить, но поранить, - как он бросает их, как один из ножей пугающе быстро приближается к ее правому глазу.

Намие не поняла, откуда взялась тьма. Она закрыла глаза? Но когда?

В следующий момент тьма рассеялась, ножи с металлическим лязгом упали на землю, а остановившая их субстанция сплелась в тугой клубок и исчезла. Откуда-то сверху послышался звук, напоминающий нечто среднее между ржанием лошади и шумом мотора мотоцикла.

- Черный байкер! Черт, - якудза досадливо сплюнул. – Не забывай про брата! - Крикнул он и вместе со своим напарником выбежал прочь из переулка.

Намие подняла взгляд. На фоне неба, прямо как в каком-то фильме про супергероев, возвышался силуэт девушки на мотоцикле.

Взревел мотор, мотоцикл легко нырнул в узкий тупик, спускаясь вертикально по стене, встал на дыбы, достигнув земли, и остановился перед Намие. Наездница что-то быстро напечатала и показала экран собеседнице.

«Вы в порядке, Намие-сан?»

- Да, - только сейчас Намие заметила, что ее сотрясает крупная дрожь. – Ваше появление оказалось весьма своевременным. Спасибо.

«Не стоит благодарности. Кто это был?»

Намие секунду сомневалась, стоит ли рассказывать Селти всю правду.

- Те же, кто похитил Орихару.

Селти кивнула и быстро напечатала.

«Что они хотели от вас?»

- Не знаю точно. Они говорили о какой-то информации, которой владел Изая, и хотели, чтобы я принесла ее им. – После пережитого язык слушался плохо. В затылке зародилась головная боль. Пока терпимая, но возрастающая с каждым сказанным словом. - Что-то старое, судя по всему. Все новые данные хранились в ноутбуке, который они забрали.

«Вы могли бы найти ее? Насколько я понимаю, эта информация – единственное, что мешает им вас убить. Возможно, есть шанс как-то использовать ее против них?»

- Да, да, конечно… - Намие потерла ноющие виски, проклиная себя за то, что не додумалась до этого простого и логичного решения раньше. – Селти-сан, не могли бы вы отвезти меня кое-куда?

Всадница кивнула и, создав из своих теней шлем, кинула его Намие.

«Я быстро езжу, так что вам лучше одеть это».

- Спасибо.

Они были на месте через полчаса. Если бы Намие поехала в метро, это заняло бы у нее куда больше времени... и куда меньше нервов. Местная городская легенда действительно ездила невероятно быстро.

Когда они остановились, Селти напечатала:

«Мы на месте. Вы уверены, что нам действительно сюда?»

- Уверена. – Кивнула Намие.

«Мне подождать или пойти с вами?»

Намие хотела отказаться от помощи, но вспомнила произошедшее недавно нападение. Конечно, вероятность того, что преступники отследили черный байк, ничтожно мала, но все же... У Намие не было никакого желания лишний раз подвергать себя опасности.

- Пойдемте. – Твердо сказала Намие. - Только пообещайте: вы никому не скажете о том, что мы узнаем... что бы это ни было.

Селти кивнула.

Они стояли перед входом на железнодорожный вокзал. Намие прекрасно понимала, что квартиру Изаи уже обчистили, вскрыв все его тайники, а значит, возвращаться туда бесполезно. Только лишний раз рисковать нарваться на якудза.

Пока они шли, Намие рассказывала:

- Я узнала об этом месте не так давно. Хотела проверить, но времени не было. – Намие запустила руку в сумочку и достала оттуда ключ. – Вот. Изая всегда носил его при себе, никогда не оставлял. Когда ключ оказался в моих руках, первое, что я сделала – это принялась выяснять, к какой двери он подходит. Оказалось, это ключ от камеры хранения. Но на нем не было указано ни номера камеры, ни названия вокзала. Мне пришлось попотеть, чтобы через фирму-производителя выйти на замок, к которому подходит этот ключ.

«Постойте. Если Изая не расставался с ключом, как он оказался у вас?»

Намие усмехнулась.

- Очень просто, Селти-сан. Я его выкрала.

«И Изая ничего не заметил?»

- Я взяла ключ всего на полчаса, пока Изая был в душе. – Невинно улыбнулась Намие. - Сделала слепок, сфотографировала и тут же вернула на место.

За разговорами они не заметили, как приблизились к залу с камерами хранения.

Намие замолчала, переключив все внимание на номера камер. Она медленно шла вдоль ряда, то и дело оглядываясь вокруг, словно не могла поверить, будто Изая оставил что-то важное в подобном месте.

- Вот она. – Намие остановилась напротив нужной камеры, вставила в скважину ключ и, глубоко вздохнув, повернула. Дверь отворилась со скрипом. Видно было, что ее не открывали уже очень давно.

Внутри камеры хранения лежал желтый бумажный пакет средних размеров.

Намие вынула его, стряхнула пыль, разорвала нить, перевязывающую пакет, и открыла его.

- Да тут досье на всю мафию Токио! – выдохнула она.

«Эти документы можно использовать, чтобы припугнуть тех, кто напал на вас?»

- С такими бумагами их можно легко отправить за решетку, - хмуро проговорила Намие. Она была далеко не в восторге от своей находки. – Только вот на свободе у них все равно останется парочка друзей, которые захотят отомстить мне.

Она механически перебирала бумаги, скользя по ним взглядом. Между двух досье нашелся небольшой сероватый конверт, который привлек внимание Намие. Достав его содержимое, она остолбенела. Свидетельство о рождении, аттестат, свидетельство о смерти и отчет медицинской экспертизы, диск, несколько фотографий...

На фотографиях было запечатлено обезображенное тело темноволосого худощавого юноши лет восемнадцати. К своему ужасу, Намие узнала его. Дрожь пробежала по ее позвоночнику.

- Это же…

«Изая?» - отразилось на экране.

Намие еще раз просмотрела бумаги, на этот раз – более внимательно.

- Свидетельство и отчет медиков подлинные. Если верить этим документам, Орихара Изая скончался почти пять лет назад.

«Но если Изая мертв, то кем же был тот, кого мы знали?»

Вопрос повис в воздухе. Единственный человек, который мог на него ответить, бесследно исчез вчера ночью.

3. До парковки они дошли в молчании. Среди обычных мотоциклов легендарный черный байк уже не казался таким пугающим, каким он виделся Намие прежде.

Дюллахан остановилась и, напечатав что-то, показала спутнице экран:

«Куда дальше?»

Внезапно Намие поняла, что не продумывала свои действия после того, как посетит камеру хранения. Будто стоит ей найти нужную информацию – и все волшебным образом вернется в норму, а история с исчезновением Орихары забудется, точно дурной сон.

- Не знаю, - честно ответила она.

Дорога в офис была заказана, в квартире ее уже наверняка ждали. Нужно было предупредить Сейджи, чтобы он покинул город, пока все не уляжется.

- Сейчас, я… - Намие достала телефон и указала на него, давая Селти понять, что хочет сперва позвонить, а после – продолжить разговор.

Намие мгновенно нашла номер Сейджи в записной книжке. Она слушала гудки, нервно комкая в руке край свитера. Брат на удивление долго не брал трубку. Намие начала волноваться. В голову упорно лезли мысли о том, что его схватили так же, как Орихару, что ей следовало позвонить раньше.

- Алло.

- Слава Богу, ты жив, - с облегчением вздохнула Намие.

- Что-то случилось? – брат всегда интуитивно чувствовал ее беспокойство.

- Сейджи, тебе нужно покинуть город. Как можно скорее! – Намие не стала тратить время на объяснения и перешла сразу к делу.

- Сестра, я не маленький мальчик и могу за себя постоять.

- Все очень серьезно, поверь мне! Просто уезжай, я потом все тебе объясню.

Повисло упрямое молчание.

- Я никуда не поеду без Мики.

Намие скрипнула зубами. Она готова была сломать телефон голыми руками. Чтобы не сорваться, пришлось напомнить себе – на кону жизнь ее брата.

- Бери ее с собой и уезжай. Сегодня же, сейчас же!

- А ты? – на этот раз в голосе Сейджи было гораздо больше беспокойства и куда меньше упрямства.

- Я приеду позже. Нужно закончить кое-что. – Пояснила Намие. - И смени номер. Возможно, нас прослушивают.

- До встречи, сестра.

- До встречи. – Намие тут же выключила телефон и вытащила сим-карту.

К тому времени, как она окончила разговор, ее уже ждало новое сообщение на зеленоватом экране:

Давайте я отвезу вас к Шинре. У вас одежда в крови, нужно обработать рану».

Намие хотела отказаться от предложенной помощи, но вовремя остановила себя. Ей оказалась на руку неожиданная забота дюллахан. К тому же, у Намие зародились смутные подозрения касательно отчета медиков, который был в пакете с информацией. Разговор с Шинрой мог бы расставить все точки над «i». Или, по крайней мере, их часть.

Намие согласно кивнула. Она послушно села на черный байк, обняв Селти за талию, и для надежности сцепила руки в замок.

Квартира Шинры и Селти отличалось от того, что представляла себе Намие. На полу лежал мягкий ковер, вся обстановка дышала уютом и домашним теплом.

- Знаете, Селти-сан, ваше жилище вовсе не такое, каким я ожидала его увидеть, – улыбнулась Намие.

«Вы думали, я сплю в гробу?» - появилась на экране шутливая отповедь.

Намие отметила, что даже у дюллахан есть чувство юмора.

«Я сейчас принесу аптечку. Вы сможете обработать свою рану».

- Спасибо. Конечно. – Намие кивнула и перешла на деловой тон: - Если вы не возражаете, я подожду Шинру. Мне нужно с ним поговорить.

Селти кивнула.

«Это касается того, что мы сегодня узнали?» - напечатала она.

- Возможно. Я не уверена.

Намие не хотела делиться своими мыслями. Слишком хрупкая и ненадежная теория родилась в ее голове. Однако эта теория была единственно способной объяснить вновь открывшиеся факты.

Дюллахан появилась почти бесшумно. Она поставила перед Намие коробку, в ячейках которой находились аккуратно рассортированные пузырьки с лекарствами и туго смотанные бинты. После этого Селти сообщила, что отправляется в душ и скоро вернется.

Дождавшись ее ухода, Намие сняла свитер. Кровь успела засохнуть, а на ране образовалась корка, которую Намие без всякого сожаления содрала. Боль почти не чувствовалась: порез оказался тонким и неглубоким, волноваться было не о чем. Намие спокойно обработала его, не отвлекаясь от своих размышлений.

Закончив, она окинула комнату взглядом. Пульт от телевизора нашелся на обеденном столе. Намие села на диван, так и не удосужившись надеть свитер, и принялась переключать каналы, сама не зная, что хочет найти.

- …в результате сегодняшних столкновений было тяжело ранено пять человек. Еще одиннадцать получили травмы легкой и средней тяжести. К счастью, никто не погиб, - бодро рассказывала ведущая канала новостей. - Официальные лица отказываются комментировать происходящее. По мнению полиции, эти столкновения – результат передела территории «цветных» банд города. Что послужило толчком для подобного всплеска насилия – никому пока доподлинно неизвестно.

Услышав щелчок замка входной двери, Намие тут же убавила громкость и прислушалась к происходящему в прихожей. До ее слуха донеслись голоса.

- Достало! Да что такое происходит? Все словно с ума посходили…

- Успокойся и дай мне перевязать тебя. – Намие узнала голос Шинры.

В следующий момент в гостиную вошел никто иной, как Хейваджима Шизуо. Его барменская форма была прорезана в нескольких местах, на ткани быстро расплывались, ширясь, пятна крови.

Шизуо застыл на пороге, тупо уставившись на полураздетую Намие.

- Здравствуйте, - она кивнула в знак приветствия. Никогда прежде Намие не видела Мистера Насилие так близко.

- Шинра, у тебя в квартире голая женщина, - констатировал Хейваджима.

- Где? А, Намие-сан. Добрый вечер, – улыбнулся ей Шинра. – Шизуо, ну что ты стоишь? Проходи уже. Ты капаешь кровью на мой ковер!

«Вечер? И правда», - увлекшись своими мыслями, Намие не обратила внимание на то, что за окном уже начало темнеть. И хотя нынешний день не показался ей длинным, событий, произошедших сегодня, хватило бы на целую неделю.

Вняв просьбам подпольного доктора, Хейваждима опустился на диван рядом с Намие и уперся взглядом в телевизор. Шинра принялся за обработку его ран, между тем разговаривая с Намие.

- Что привело вас к нам?

- На меня напали и ранили. Селти-сан сказала, что у вас дома есть аптечка, и привезла меня сюда, - не вдаваясь в подробности, рассказала Намие. Она предпочла бы поговорить с Шинрой без свидетелей, о чем и сообщила: - Можно побеседовать с вами наедине?

- Конечно, - приветливо откликнулся доктор, - Сейчас, только закончу с перевязкой. Кстати, Намие-сан, вы не могли бы одеться? Вы смущаете меня и Шизуо.

- Увы, моя одежда испорчена, – равнодушно ответила девушка.

- Попросите Селти, она подыщет вам что-нибудь, – ответил Шинра, старательно глядя в сторону.

Только сейчас Намие заметила легкий румянец на щеках обоих мужчин. Ладно еще Шинра, но отчего краснеет сильнейший человек в Икебукуро?

Намие не стала противиться. Она вышла из гостиной и направилась в ту же комнату, где несколькими минутами раньше скрылась Селти.

- Извиняюсь за вторжение. У вас не найдется какой-нибудь одежды моего размера?

Было видно, что Селти только что вышла из душа. На ровном черном срезе шеи осели капли влаги, которые дюллахан не догадалась смахнуть.

Селти уже заканчивала одеваться. Она застегнула молнию на комбинезоне и повернулась к гостье.

«К сожалению, у меня не так много одежды. Сейчас что-нибудь подберу».

- Ничего страшного, мне все сойдет.

Скоро Намие пожалела о своем легкомыслии. Перед ней лежало несколько цветастых кофточек с множеством бантов и рюшей.

- Не знала, что у вас такие вкусы в одежде, - сказала Намие, пытаясь выбрать наиболее нейтральную одежду.

«Шинра иногда дарит мне вещи. Но мне достаточно комбинезона, поэтому я редко их ношу», - появилась надпись на экране ноутбука.

- И я даже знаю, почему, - понимающе кивнула Намие.

В конце концов она выбрала розовую блузку с рюшами, которая показалась ей меньшим злом.

Когда Намие вернулась в гостиную, Шинра уже успел перебинтовать Хейваджиму, и тот нервно мял в пальцах сигарету, не решаясь закурить.

- Шизуо, ты можешь покурить на балконе, если тебе так хочется. Но, пожалуйста, не дыми в комнате! – Увещевал Шинра.

- Ладно, - хмуро согласился Хейваджима. - Показывай, где балкон.

- А то ты сам не знаешь!

Выпроводив Шизуо на балкон и закрыв за ним дверь, Шинра, наконец, обратился к Намие.

- Вы хотели поговорить со мной?

- Да, – не откладывая дело в долгий ящик, Намие выложила на стол содержимое серого конверта. – Что вы можете сказать об этом?

Шинра моментально посерьезнел. Он тяжело вздохнул и развел руками.

- Что ж, все тайное когда-либо становится явным.

- Как я и подозревала, смерть Орихары для вас – не новость. – Намие едко усмехнулась. Не очень-то приятно осознавать, что добродушный доктор на пару с хитрым информатором много лет водили за нос весь город.

- Само собой. Ведь первым, кто засвидетельствовал его смерть, был я.

4. Поговорить спокойно им не дали: Шизуо удивительно быстро докурил сигарету и вернулся в гостиную. Намие быстро сгребла бумаги и спрятала снимки между пожелтевших от времени листов. Это не укрылось от глаз Хейваджимы, но он предпочел промолчать, не влезая не в свое дело.

- Хотел тебя спросить, Шизуо-кун, кто это тебя так исполосовал? – Шинра поправил очки, пытаясь перевести разговор на другую тему. - Неужели в городе появился новый Рубака?

- А? Ты про эти царапины? – Шизуо кивнул на бинты, в которые был обернут почти полностью – за исключением кистей рук, правой ноги и головы. - Я не заметил.

- Удивительно нечувствительный человек. - Шинра послал Намие страдальческий взгляд.

Девушка понимающе кивнула.

Хейваджима тут же нахмурился.

- Тебя что-то не устраивает, Шинра? – его голос приобрел угрожающие нотки.

- Нет-нет! Все в порядке.

Достав из пачки новую сигарету, Хейваджима протянул, глядя куда-то мимо головы Намие:

- Рубаки, банды – к черту все. Меня куда больше интересует, что случилось с проклятой блохой. Не может быть, чтобы он пропустил такую заварушку.

Шинра с Намие переглянулись. Стоит ли рассказывать Шизуо о похищении Орихары? Что за реакция за этим последует? Они не могли даже представить.

- Я слышал, по его квартире сейчас рыщут легавые. Его что, арестовали?

Шизуо снова никто не ответил. Однако взгляды, которыми обменивались Намие и Шинра, оказались достаточно красноречивыми.

- Вы что-то знаете?

Те отрицательно покачали головами.

- Вы что-то знаете, – на этот раз тон Хейваджимы был утвердительным.

Местом временного пристанища Канры оказалась небольшая комната – двадцать шагов в длину и пятнадцать в ширину, - лишенная окон. В единственной двери было прорезано два окошка: чтобы следить за происходящим в камере и передавать узнику еду.

Белые стены, обитые войлоком, создавали впечатление, будто Канра сошла с ума и ее поместили в психбольницу, в отделение для буйнопомешанных. Ровно по центру комнаты стояла прикрученная к полу кровать, тоже белая, с белоснежными подушками и наволочками. Прямо над ней висела, покачиваясь, единственная слабенькая лампочка в белом патроне. Обилие белого цвета начинало утомлять.

Вдоволь напрыгавшись на кровати и выпотрошив подушку, Канра сидела в ворохе перьев на полу и думала, что бы еще такого веселого сделать. Ей было скучно.

Шли уже вторые сутки ее пребывания в плену.

Первый день оказался весьма волнующим опытом. Канру никогда не похищали, поэтому все для нее было в новинку. Ее оглушили, пару раз пнули под ребра, привели в какое-то помещение, больше похожее на заброшенную автомобильную мастерскую, и учинили допрос. Сперва все было довольно забавно: похитители срывались друг на друга, орали, рычали, как дикие звери, и даже разок подрались между собой.

- Мне не нравится его оскал. Семпай, можно я ему в рожу дам, а потом скажу, что так и было? - спросил один из похитителей, над дракой с участием которого Канра посмеялась минутой раньше.

- Сказано было не трогать, – ответил его товарищ. - Сумеешь ударить так, чтобы следов не осталось – вперед, бей! Только перед шефом потам сам отчитываться будешь.

- Так вам нельзя меня трогать? – Просиял Изая. - А что будет, если я сделаю вот так? – Он хитро улыбнулся и, не дожидаясь ответа, со всей силы укусил себя за губу. Кровь мгновенно заполнила рот и щедро закапала с подбородка.

- Ах ты, сука! – Один из похитителей замахнулся, чтобы ударить Изаю – уже по-настоящему.

В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и в помещении появился Шики.

- Стоять!

Приказ босса, как всегда, не подлежал обсуждению. Кулак замер на полпути.

- Какого черта вы творите? Я же просил его не трогать!

Шики приблизился к прикованному к стулу Изае. Тот скорчил такую страдальческую мину, что даже головорезы якудза отвели глаза.

- Прошу прощения за моих людей, Орихара-сан. Надеюсь, вы не сильно пострадали? – Участливо поинтересовался Шики.

«Так-так! Значит, они вовсе не собираются меня убивать! Пока что, по крайней мере. И, судя по тону Шики, им нужно мое живейшее участие. Интересно!» - Изая ликовал. – «Но, уп-с, я уже запустил механизм. Если я вернусь к своей прежней жизни, ближайшие несколько месяцев мне придется несладко».

Внутри Изая давился со смеху. Он опустил взгляд и проговорил срывающимся голосом:

- Н-нет, что вы. Совсем не пострадал…

Получилось так драматично и прочувствованно, что мысленно Изая себе зааплодировал.

Шики в гневе обернулся и принялся отчитывать подчиненных. Пока на него не смотрел грозный босс якудза, Изая корчил рожи своим тюремщикам. Те бледнели, краснели, но сделать ничего не могли, отлично понимая, что Шики не поверит их словам.

После того инцидента его и перевели в эту белую комнату без окон. Никто не пытался ничего узнать, выудить, надавить. Про Изаю словно забыли. Поэтому Канре и стало скучно. Она сидела на мягком полу и сдувала с ладони белый пух, наблюдая за тем, как он разлетается по комнате.

Внезапно со стороны входа донеслись какие-то звуки. Скрипнули петли, дверь беспардонно распахнулась, а белый пух разлетелся в стороны. На пороге возник Шики в строгом черном костюме. Канра отметила про себя, что галстук у него – говно.

- Добрый день, Орихара-сан.

Изая поднялся с пола, отряхнул штаны от перьев и выпрямился во весь рост.

- И вам, Шики-сан. Что привело вас в мое скромное пристанище?

Шики умел понимать сарказм Изаи. Он криво усмехнулся и кивнул сам себе.

- Приглашаю вас на завтрак. Хочу обсудить кое-какие события.

Изая не стал задавать лишних вопросов. В животе бурчало, людей он не видел почти двадцать часов. Почему бы и нет? Изая чувствовал себя неуютно, отрезанный от происходящего во внешнем мире. Он догадывался, что именно там происходило, но хотел бы увидеть своими глазами.

На крыше был накрыт стол на две персоны. Скромное количество пищи и приборы, рассчитанные только на одну смену блюд, говорили о том, что завтрак предстоит исключительно деловой. А значит, они будут мало есть и много говорить. Изая едва ли не вприпрыжку направился к краю крыши, огороженной фигурными перилами. Телохранители, следовавшие за Шики, напряглись.

- Не бойтесь, я не настолько глуп, чтобы спрыгнуть. – Изая подмигнул им. – Ого! Шики-сан, высоко же вы забрались!

Внизу – они оказались на самой вершине одного из небоскребов, - раскинулась панорама города. Ветер трепал волосы и одежду Изаи, создавая ощущение полета. Где-то далеко под ногами стояли здания, сновали узкими улочками серые точки-люди.

- Ха-ха-ха! Я словно на небесах, - Изая почувствовал небывалое счастье от простого созерцания повседневной людской суеты.

- Можно и так сказать. – Шики уже сидел за столом, неторопливо разворачивая на коленях белоснежную салфетку. - Если прочесть название на кандзи, этот небоскреб называется «гора небесных драконов».

- Надо же! - Изая оторвался от созерцания городского пейзажа и тоже сел за стол. – Знаете, у меня есть знакомец с подобным именем. Очень забавное имя. Иногда мне кажется, будто имя предопределяет судьбу. То, что я вырос таким, может быть влиянием имени, которое я ношу. Но посмотрите на Шизу-чана! В его имени есть слово «миролюбивый», и при этом он – сама ненависть. Разрушение, армагеддон! Ха-ха-ха! Вы не находите это забавным? Если бы меня звали иначе, неужели моя жизнь сложилась бы по-другому?

- Кто знает, Орихара-сан. Я не слишком люблю рассуждать о значении имен. Гораздо больше мне нравится говорить о деле. – Шики подцепил вилкой кусочек бекона и отправил в рот. – Но это хорошо, что вы сегодня словоохотливы. Угощайтесь.

Изая кивнул и тоже принялся за еду. Они перебрасывались ничего не значащими фразами, пытаясь прощупать почву: насколько искренен собеседник?

Во время смены блюд за столом воцарилось молчание – никто не хотел, чтобы прислуга уловила обрывок разговора. К счастью, слуги у Шики были быстрые и понятливые. Они делали свою работу расторопно и аккуратно, не задерживаясь ни на секунду.

- Итак, Шики-сан, что же вы хотели со мной обсудить?

Вместо ответа Шики придвинул к Изае утреннюю газету, до этого лежавшую на краю стола. Изая пробежался взглядом по заголовкам и понял, в чем дело.

По правде говоря, он не был удивлен. В вечер похищения, перед тем, как его оглушили, Изая успел нажать кнопку экстренного вызова на мобильном. Она активировала систему, которую он придумал пару лет назад.

Все просто: если «Канра» не заходит в чат Долларов больше двенадцати часов, информация, лежащая в запароленных архивах, начинает рассылаться. Желтым платкам сливается информация про Саек и Долларов, Долларам достается немного правды о Сайках и Желтых платках, а очаровательной Анри-чан и ее «деткам» - о Платках и Долларах соответственно. Так же – практически со всеми враждующими или конкурирующими группировками города. Изая вовсе не собирался уносить свои знания в могилу. Он хотел привести с собой в Ад компанию побольше, чтобы и там его окружали горячо любимые люди.

Шики и его якудза не были исключением. Но главный архив собранной на них информации находился в одной из камер хранения на вокзале. Так как Изая не успел никому передать ключ, то Шики мог считать, что он находится в безопасности. Однако обнадеживать похитившего его якудзу Канра не собиралась.

- В городе беспорядки. Я начинаю опасаться, что грядет новая война банд. – Шики словно размышлял вслух. – И, надо же, все началось после того, как мои люди похитили вас.

- Какое совпадение! – притворно изумился Изая. – Вы думаете, что я имею к этому отношение?

- Более того, я в этом уверен.

Дурить голову Шики было бесполезно. Прожженный якудза обладал невероятной интуицией. Без нее он бы уже давно отправился на тот свет.

- И что же я могу сделать? Я всего лишь слабый человек. К тому же, у меня нет свободы действий, ведь я у вас в плену.

Шики усмехнулся.

- В плену? Нет-нет. Вы – мой гость.

Изая выгнул бровь и ухмыльнулся в ответ.

- В таком случае, у вас весьма своеобразная манера приглашать гостей.

- Скажу прямо: я хочу обезопасить себя. – Шики перешел на серьезный тон. – Убедиться, что информация, касающаяся меня, никогда не окажется не в тех руках.

- Я не могу давать гарантии, находясь в таком щекотливом положении. Если бы я чувствовал себя в безопасности, тогда, вероятно, сумел бы что-нибудь сделать.

Повисло недолгое молчание.

- Насчет этого можете не волноваться. – Шики переплел пальцы и положил на них подбородок. - Вы здесь не просто так. Один человек искал встречи с вами. Он легко обеспечит вам протекторат.

- Да? И кто же этот могущественный покровитель? – полушутя спросил Изая.

Дверь, ведущая на крышу, открылась, и в проеме появился статный худощавый мужчина средних лет.

Канра почувствовала, как ее сердце зашлось в бешеном ритме. Одними губами она прошептала:

- Отец!

5. Шинра по собственному печальному опыту знал, что общение с Хейваджимой Шизуо иногда может быть очень болезненным. Поэтому, когда Шизуо навис над ним, требуя ответа, Шинра не сомневался ни минуты.

- Выкладывай!

- Эмм, понимаешь, Шизуо, - Шинра постарался отодвинуться от стола, дабы в случае очередного всплеска гнева избежать первого удара, - так получилось, что человек по имени Орихара Изая погиб.

Хейваджима фыркнул.

- Серьезно? Трудно поверить, что блоху можно так легко убить.

Шинра замахал руками.

- Ты не так понял! Вернее, так, но не совсем…

Намие не выдержала и, поднявшись со своего места, швырнула конверт Шизуо.

- Согласно этим документам, Изая уже пять лет как мертв! – отчеканила она.

На несколько минут воцарилось молчание. Хейваджима перебирал листы, рассматривал фотографии и кивал, словно соглашаясь с кем-то.

- Это все липа, - убежденно сказал он наконец.

- Документы настоящие! – взвилась Намие.

- Хочешь сказать, что все эти годы я гонялся за призраком? – Шизуо внезапно успокоился. Его брови сошлись на переносице, а взгляд стал задумчивым. – Хотя в таком случае понятно, почему я не мог его убить. Он уже умер. Да-да, это все объясняет, точно…

Селти, ранее занимавшая позицию безмолвного наблюдателя, решила вступить в разговор.

«Не знаю, возможно ли это, но… Что, если его тело заняли пришельцы?» - появилось на экране.

Намие решительно взмахнула рукой.

- Призраки, пришельцы… Вы что, с ума посходили? Этого всего не существует!

Селти сникла. На ее защиту встал Шинра.

- Почему нет? Селти ведь существует! И она живая, настоящая!

- Это же Селти, - Шизуо покачал головой. – Она – совсем другое дело.

Намие одарила его скептическим взглядом. Похоже, все вокруг сговорились.

- Знаете что, - Хейваджима усмехнулся и достал из пачки очередную сигарету, - я не удивлюсь, узнав, что этот поганец вернулся с того света специально для того, чтобы продолжить отравлять мне жизнь.

Он тяжело вздохнул, тоскливо посмотрел на сигарету в своей руке и направился к выходу.

- Я возвращаюсь на работу. Спасибо, что подлатал, Шинра.

Дверь захлопнулась, оставив остальных участников диспута в недоуменном молчании.

- Из огня да в полымя, - пробормотала Канра, следуя за размашисто шагавшим Сайто Мояджимой.

- Ты что-то сказал?

- Нет-нет, все в порядке.

Ничего не было в порядке. Из всех возможных развилок судьба привела ее именно на эту. Встреча с отцом – это то, чего Канра хотела в последнюю очередь.

Ей было пятнадцать, когда она сбежала из дома. Впрочем, ее отсутствия никто бы и не заметил, если бы не громкий скандал, который она учинила перед уходом, и не исчезновение некоторой суммы денег из сейфа в кабинете отца.

Канра ни минуты не жалела о своем разрыве с семьей. Она переехала в Токио, нашла работу и недорогую квартирку в старом доме. Мысли о школе она отбросила почти сразу. Денег на липовые документы у Канры не было. А пользоваться настоящими она избегала, опасаясь, что родственники ее найдут.

- Садитесь.

Задумавшись, Канра не заметила, что они уже спустились к подножию небоскреба и подошли к парковке. Один из отцовских телохранителей мягко надавил на ее голову, вынуждая нагнуться.

Канра фыркнула, но подчинилась. Темное нутро машины вовсе не показалось ей уютным. Скорее – пугающим, будто будущее, которое ее ждало.

Сайто заговорил, как только дверца автомобиля захлопнулась.

- К чему весь этот маскарад? И где Изая?

- Я тоже рада тебя видеть. – Канра усмехнулась.

Отец ударил ее по щеке наотмашь.

- Не дерзи. – На его лице, как всегда, не отражалось никаких эмоций.

- Ну что ты, и в мыслях не было! Кстати, тебе ведь нужен Изая? Так вот, его нет в городе. Уже лет пять как. Та-а-ак досадно! – протянула Канра.

На этот раз пощечина обожгла другую щеку.

- Кстати, каким ветром тебя принесло в Токио? Соскучился по сыночку? Вспомнил, что у тебя есть семья?

Канра не могла с собой ничего поделать. Каждый раз, когда она видела этого человека, ей хотелось его уничтожить. Она не сделала этого до сих пор только из-за данного давным-давно обещания и недостатка средств. Все-таки отец находился на другом конце страны, куда не могли дотянуться связи Изаи. И уж тем более они не могли преодолеть прочный барьер охраны именитого политика.

- Конкуренты пустили слух, будто у меня нет наследника. Мне всего лишь нужно было, чтобы Изая пару рад появился рядом со мной на фотографиях в газетах и на телевиденье в качестве моего преемника.

Эта внезапная откровенность вызвала у Канры взрыв хохота.

- Решил зарекомендовать себя семейным человеком? В таком случае тебе не стоило менять фамилию. – Канра зло сверкнула глазами. - Ты поздновато спохватился. У тебя действительно не осталось наследников. Изая умер пять лет назад, а ты даже не знал об этом!

Сайто на минуту задумался. На его лице не отразилось и тени переживаний.

- Почему ты мне не сообщила? Мы же семья, в конце концов.

- Мы? Семья? Не смеши меня, отец. – Канра всплеснула руками. – Да если бы ты умер, я была бы только рада.

Следующие несколько минут они ехали в молчании. Канра слушала ровный гул двигателя и шорох асфальта под колесами автомобиля. Она по-прежнему не предполагала, что ее ждет, но была уверена в одном: нужно бежать. Выбрать удачный момент и дать деру. Город она знает куда лучше отца, и уйти от него и парочки неуклюжих телохранителей будет несложно. Главное – не попасться на глаза вездесущим шпионам Шики. А после можно задуматься и над дальнейшими действиями.

Канра отвлеклась от своих размышлений, поймав взгляд отца. Как всегда, он, казалось, видел ее насквозь.

- Ты заменишь его.

- Что? – Канра удивленно подняла брови.

- Ты появишься перед журналистами вместе со мной. Можешь не волноваться, твое время будет соответствующе оплачено. Сделай, что я скажу – и катись на все четыре стороны.

- Как великодушно с твоей стороны! – Канра фыркнула. – А если я не соглашусь?

Сайто смотрел на дочь так, словно видел перед собой нечто отвратительное. Складки у губ стали глубже, выражая недовольство мужчины.

- У тебя нет выбора.

Канра усмехнулась. Прямо как в старые добрые времена!

- Ладно. Куда едем?

Отец ответил ей не сразу, видимо, тщательно обдумывая дальнейшие действия.

- Сперва нужно переодеть тебя во что-нибудь подобающее случаю.

- О, хочешь побыстрее справиться с делами и избавиться от меня? – Канра захлопала в ладоши. – А где спрятан пистолет, из которого ты собираешься меня застрелить после? Под сиденьем, или, может быть, в бардачке?

Взгляд Сайто, брошенный на зеркало заднего вида, не остался незамеченным для Канры. Сзади ехала машина охраны.

- Ах, в этот раз грязная работа досталась телохранителям. – Она цокнула языком. – Ты им хоть доплачиваешь, а?

- Не задавай глупых вопросов.

Сайто припарковал машину возле одного из торговых центров, которыми изобиловал Икебукуро.

- Выходи. – Процедил он. - И без фокусов.

Канра знала это место. Неподалеку располагались «Русские суши», а если пройти немного вниз по улице, то можно было полюбоваться, как два молодых работника в спецодежде привинчивают к тротуару кофейный автомат, не так давно сорванный с места неугомонным Хейваджимой.

Всего пару дней назад жизнь Канры казалась такой простой. Она даже скучала по Шизуо и его гневному рыку.

Канра поднималась по эскалатору в плотном окружении людей в серых костюмах – охранников Мояджимы. Отец остался в машине, очевидно, чтобы ненароком не привлечь внимания прессы. Оглядывая разномастную толпу, снующую по торговым павильонам, Канра невольно отмечала обилие людей с зелеными и оранжевыми платками. Она даже начала вспоминать нечто важное, связанное с этими цветами, но сосредоточиться ей не дали.

- Вперед. – Коротко приказал телохранитель, очевидно, оставленный за старшего.

Вся компания вошла в фирменный магазин, специализирующийся на мужских деловых костюмах. По залу порхали скучающие продавщицы, одетые в светлые блузки и темные юбки.

- Добрый день! Могу я вам помочь? – одна из них тут же оказалась рядом со старшим телохранителем, безошибочным чутьем определив в нем денежного клиента.

- Да, нам нужно подобрать костюм для…

- Я хотел бы померить это и это. – Изая уже перебирал висящие на вешалках костюмы, деловито отыскивая вещи своего размера. – И еще во-о-о-он то, если можно. – Он указал на манекен, стоящий в витрине, на котором был черный костюм в белую полоску.

Старший телохранитель зло посмотрел на своего подопечного, но промолчал.

- Эй, громила, отдай мне кошелек, – невозмутимо попросил Изая.

- Что?

- Кошелек. Или мне натурой расплачиваться? – Изая скептически поднял бровь.

Телохранитель безмолвно отдал ему кошелек и скрестил руки на груди, застыв безмолвным изваянием.

Изая улыбнулся ему и повернулся к продавщице.

- А теперь, милая девушка, покажите мне, где здесь примерочная. Думаю, мне понадобится ваша помощь в выборе костюма.

Продавщица кокетливо хихикнула и позволила приобнять себя за плечи.

- Вот пройдоха. – Один из телохранителей проводил удаляющуюся парочку завистливым взглядом и сплюнул на пол, заслужив неодобрительный взгляд менеджера магазина.

6. Канра про себя посмеивалась, наблюдая за своими «надзирателями» сквозь щель между шторами примерочной кабинки. Она мерила то один костюм, то другой. Уже добрая половина вещей ее размера была пренебрежительно отброшена после примерки. Вот и на этот раз Изая появился перед невольной публикой в другом костюме, по очереди покрутился перед каждым зеркалом, имеющимся в магазине, и, заметив, что «рукава длинноваты, а по плечам слишком широко», снова скрылся в примерочной.

- Вот тот пиджак, который вы просили, - молоденькая продавщица бесцеремонно заглянула внутрь и протянула Изае вешалку с костюмом.

Канра сдавленно выругалась, запоздало прикрывая грудь. Глаза продавщицы округлились. Напомаженный ротик открылся, чтобы выдать настоящий пол придирчивого покупателя, и был тут же заткнут ладонью. Канра схватила девушку за запястье и рывком втащила в примерочную.

- Тихо ты! Тс-с-с-с! – Канра прижала палец к губам. – Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Продавщица сдавленно что-то промычала.

Канра запустила руку в карман и достала из полученного от телохранителя бумажника несколько крупных купюр. Продавщица успокоилась, перестала вырываться и понятливо кивнула. Купюры тут же исчезли в ее глубоком декольте.

- Мне нужно сбежать от тех громил, что дожидаются меня у входа. А ты поможешь мне в этом.

Девушка надула губки.

- Но как? Это – единственный выход из магазина.

Канра усмехнулась.

- Мне понадобится парик с того манекена, который стоит в углу у зеркал, твоя обувь и одежда.

Спустя несколько минут ожесточенных споров, главным аргументом в которых оказались деньги, продавщица выпорхнула из примерочной. Она направилась к одному из манекенов с явным намереньем снять с него костюм.

Проходя мимо группы скучающих телохранителей, она кокетливо поправила ворот блузки.

Изая в очередной раз продефилировал к зеркалам, выразил свое недовольство местным сервисом и подозвал продавщицу к себе.

- Вы принесли мне тот костюм?

- Вот он. – Девушка держала в руках аккуратно свернутый пиджак, в складках которого скрывался русый парик. – Желаете померить?

- Не откажусь.

На глазах у недовольных телохранителей Изая снова скрылся в примерочной, утянув с собой хорошенькую продавщицу. Скучающие мужчины начали перешептываться. Когда занавеска заколыхалась, а из примерочной послышалось хихиканье, оставленный за главного громила не выдержал. Он вежливо постучал в деревянную перегородку.

- Гхм. Нам еще долго ждать?

- Можете подождать и внизу, - донесся приглушенный голос Изаи.

- Я сообщу вашему отцу. – Угрожающе протянул телохранитель.

- Боюсь-боюсь! – Изая хохотнул. – Валяй, сообщай!

Сжимая кулаки от злости, телохранитель вернулся ко входу в магазин и обратился к подчиненным:

- Я выйду, позвоню, а вы следите за этим сопляком!

Он отошел чуть дальше по коридору, но не слишком далеко, чтобы видеть злосчастный магазин. Телохранитель набрал номер Мояджимы и стал ждать. Слушая гудки, он заметил краем глаза, как мимо прошла одна из продавщиц. Она кокетливо улыбнулась и помахала ему ручкой.

- Мояджима-сан, он над нами издевается. Он уже перемерил все костюмы, которые нашлись в этом чертовом магазине.

На том конце провода фыркнули.

- В таком случае покупайте первый попавшийся и тащите его сюда. Он наверняка пытается отвлечь ваше внимание. Не попадитесь на его уловки.

- Но…

В трубке послышались короткие гудки. Мояджима всегда был немногословен.

Решительным шагом телохранитель направился обратно. Он дошел до примерочной и рывком отдернул штору.

- Мы уходим! Что за?..

Девушка-продавщица, одетая в майку и брюки Изаи, спешно спрятала банкноты, за пересчетом которых коротала время.

Канра поднялась на этаж выше, старательно уговаривая себя идти медленно. Нога у продавщицы оказалась на два размера меньше, чем у самой Канры, так что девушка понимала, что убежать далеко в мучительно тесных туфлях она при всем желании не сможет. Однако в первую очередь следовало сменить одежду.

Взгляд скользил по ярким витринам, ни за что не цепляясь. Люди вокруг не обращали на Канру ровным счетом никакого внимания. Она же чувствовала себя так, словно стоит в лучах софитов. Блузка была тесна в плечах, а юбка, напротив, болталась на бедрах. Походка оставляла желать лучшего – ведь последние несколько лет Канра старательно играла Изаю, пытаясь изжить в себе остатки женственности. А тут еще и чертовы каблуки. Челка парика лезла в глаза.

«Я – девушка, я – девушка, я – девушка…»

Услышав за спиной торопливые шаги, Канра, не думая, что делает, зашла в ближайший магазинчик. Она указала на яркое пятно, маячившее на периферии зрения, и требовательно произнесла:

- Я хочу купить у вас вот это!

- Девушка, вы уверены? – тут же к ней подскочила очередная надоедливая продавщица. Канра уже подумала, что сморозила, должно быть, страшную глупость. – Оно же из прошлогодней коллекции!

Выдохнув с облегчением, Канра заверила модницу, что ей плевать, что из какой коллекции. Ей просто нужно сменить одежду.

Видимо, сегодня удача была благосклонна к Канре. Вещь, которую она выбрала, оказалась пышным белым платьем длиной до колен, с большим красным цветком на подоле. К платью даже прилагалась сумочка, так что теперь не нужно было таскать кошелек в руках.

- А что? Все не так уж плохо, - Канра улыбнулась своему отражению. – Кто бы мог подумать, что одежда столь сильно меняет человека?

Она расплатилась за платье и оставила на кассе лишнюю сотню, попросив девушек отдать юбку и блузку, в которых она пришла, в магазин мужских костюмов этажом ниже.

Дальше все оказалось куда проще: поплутав по зданию, Канра нашла магазинчик обуви, где купила себе удобные туфли без каблука и едва не столкнулась нос к носу с телохранителями отца, которые, судя по потным лицам, уже отчаялись ее найти.

В маленьком угловом магазинчике Канра приобрела длинный вьющийся парик, по цвету неотличимый от ее волос, и тут же надела его.

В фирменном магазине косметики в честь открытия проводились мастер-классы по макияжу. Канра нагло заняла кресло, проигнорировав возмущенные вопли прочих добровольцев, выстроившихся в длинную очередь.

Пока ее красили, девушка размышляла о том, как же она любит цивилизацию. Все, что нужно, дабы кардинально сменить внешний вид, можно получить в одном здании. Вопрос только в количестве имеющихся денег. Благодаря идиоту-телохранителю денег у нее было в достатке.

«Наверное, папаша все-таки доплачивает им за грязную работу», - подумала она.

- Вот и все! – визажист возвестил о том, что макияж готов. – Если хотите посмотреть, у входа есть зеркала.

- Спасибо, - Канра, к радости многоголосой очереди, соскользнула с кресла и прошла к выходу.

Девушка, отражавшаяся в зеркале, не имела с Изаей ничего общего кроме разве что темных волос и глаз.

- Привет, красотка! - Канра улыбнулась и послала своему отражению воздушный поцелуй.

По пути на первый этаж она снова столкнулась с телохранителями. Теперь они разбились на группы по двое и прочесывали торговый комплекс. Канра усмехнулась: они что, не понимают, насколько это бессмысленно? Найти ее среди такого огромного количества людей невозможно. Это все равно, что искать иголку в стоге сена.

- Вот идиоты, - Канра покачала головой и направилась к застывшим в напряжении громилам в серых костюмах.

Она будто случайно оступилась и натолкнулась на одного из них. Мужчина рефлекторно ухватил ее под локти и помог подняться.

- Ой, простите! – она виновато взглянула на телохранителя из-под ресниц и изящно прикрыла рот ладошкой. - Я такая неуклюжая!

- Нет-нет, что вы.

- Спасибо. Извините. – Канра коротко поклонилась и засеменила прочь. Она постоянно напоминала себе, что нужно делать маленькие шаги, а ноги ставить ближе друг к другу.

Ступив на эскалатор, Канра оглянулась, помахав громиле рукой с зажатым в ней телефоном. Его телефоном.

Канра знала, что рискует, но не смогла устоять перед соблазном.

«Эти амбалы действительно настолько глупы? И откуда отец берет таких?»

Оказавшись на первом этаже, она вышла через главный вход и, быстро оглядев улицу, бросилась бежать по направлению к «Русским суши». Телефон в ее руке завибрировал. Канра откинула крышку, уже зная, с кем разговаривает.

- Привет, папочка! Я все хотела тебе сказать, но как-то не находилось повода…

- Вернись сейчас же! Я тебя найду! Ты пожалеешь, что появилась на свет!

- …я не собираюсь быть пешкой в твоих политических играх. Я тебя, – Канра набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и крикнула, выплескивая все чувства, которые кипели в ней, - ненавижу!

Телефон был отброшен прочь.

Канра знала – за ней по пятам следует погоня, и предполагала, что после побега с ней больше не станут договариваться. А значит, попадаться было нельзя.

Тем не менее, она чувствовала небывалую легкость. Наконец-то в ее жизни что-то происходило! Сердце замирало в предчувствии чуда, совсем как в детстве. Канра бежала вперед, плутая в людском потоке, выбиваясь из сил, но в этот момент она была самым счастливым человеком на свете.

Неожиданно прогремел выстрел.

Канра первым делом оглянулась, подумав, что телохранители отца, отчаявшись догнать ее, открыли огонь. Но нет. Четверо амбалов бежали за ней, по-прежнему бесцеремонно распихивая толпу. Оружия у них в руках не было.

Драку Кара увидела, только когда выбежала на перекресток. Мирные горожане с криками бросались прочь, заслышав стрельбу.

Люди с оранжевыми деталями в одежде дрались с людьми с зелеными деталями в одежде. Биты, ножи, арматура, гаечные ключи – в ход шло любое оружие. У одного из оранжевых обнаружился пистолет. Парень явно не знал, что с ним делать. Он без разбору палил по толпе. Впрочем, нашлись несколько храбрецов, которые опрокинули его на землю, отшвырнули пистолет и принялись избивать стрелка.

Все разрешилось, но прогремевшие выстрелы означали, что в скором времени здесь будет полиция. Об этом, должно быть, подумали и сражающиеся. С угрожающими криками, похожими на тявканье дворовых собак, зеленые и оранжевые принялись расходиться. На тротуаре осталась кровь, но все участники уличной драки уходили домой на своих ногах, а значит, стрелок-неудачник никого не убил.

Наблюдая за исходом сражения, Канра замешкалась и не заметила, что преследователи подошли совсем близко. Она рванулась вперед, не глядя на дорогу, и тут же оказалась в ловушке. Чьи-то сильные руки сжали ее плечи, а в нос ударил запах сигаретного дыма.

Канра медленно подняла глаза.

То, что она увидела, ее не обрадовало. Это оказался не телохранитель отца – хорошая новость.

Плохая новость состояла в том, что мужчина, в глаза которому она сейчас смотрела, был Хейваджимой Шизуо.

Не питая иллюзий, будто Шизу-чан ее не узнает, Канра одними губами беззвучно произнесла:

- Твою мать!

7. Выйдя из подъезда дома, где жил Шинра, Шизуо закурил и побрел к находящейся неподалеку бесплатной парковке. Том-сан ждал его неподалеку, прислонившись к машине, которую отдал в счет уплаты долга очередной незадачливый любитель виртуального общения.

- Ты как? – Танака кивнул на повязки, выглядывающие из-под манжеты Шизуо. – Выходной нужен?

Шизуо отрицательно покачал головой.

- Обойдусь.

Танака беспомощно пожал плечами. Он лучше кого бы то ни было знал, что пытаться переубедить Шизуо, когда тот уже все для себя решил – дохлый номер.

- Тогда садись, поехали.

Том сел за руль, захлопнул дверцу и опустил стекло. В чужой машине нестерпимо воняло алкоголем и бензином. Обивка задних сидений была безвозвратно испорчена: видимо, клиент не просто так влез в долги, а хотя бы получил удовольствие от общения с цыпочкой, услуги которой оплачивал.

Мотор завелся со второй попытки. Том неторопливо вывел машину на оживленную дорогу и тут же перестроился в крайний левый ряд.

- Знаешь, из-за этих бинтов ты напоминаешь мумию. – Танака усмехнулся. – Ты уверен, что все в порядке?

Шизуо сидел, глядя куда-то мимо проплывающего за окнами городского пейзажа. Похоже, его мысли занимала далеко не работа.

- Шизуо? – Воспользовавшись паузой, которую дал ему светофор, Том помахал ладонью перед глазами своего подчиненного. – С тобой точно все хорошо?

- А? – Хейваджима выглядел так, словно только что очнулся ото сна. – Да, все нормально. Задумался просто. Скоро приедем?

- Ага. Сейчас развернусь и заеду с восточной стороны Шестидесятой улицы. Там есть парковка возле универмага. Пока шеф не решит, что делать с этой колымагой, лучше оставить ее там. – Том азартно выкручивал руль, надеясь проскочить на желтый.

- А что с работой?

- Вчера мы проверили его дом. Сегодня поспрашиваем коллег. Не мог же этот олух исчезнуть бесследно.

- Исчезнуть бесследно, - пробормотал Хейваджима и вновь затих.

Дальнейший отрезок пути они проехали в молчании.

На этот раз «работу» звали Маширо Го. Парень крепко вляпался, связавшись с «работницей досуга». Он возомнил, будто любит девушку и им нужно непременно сбежать вместе, ловко ускользнув от посланных по его душу сборщиков долгов, прямо как в самурайских боевиках. Однако он не учел, что его возлюбленной и так живется неплохо, а подобные ему идиоты посещают ее чуть ли не каждый день.

- Вот и приехали, - возвестил Том.

Они вышли из машины и разделились. Шизуо обошел здание и остановился у черного хода. Ему предстояло провести здесь в блаженном бездействии как минимум пятнадцать минут. Шизуо достал сигарету и нахмурился. Всю дорогу от дома Шинры он думал о той информации, что узнал сегодня.

Изая, надоедливая блоха, пропал. Учитывая, что он точно так же пропал после окончания школы, а более полугода спустя вновь объявился в Икебукуро живой и здоровый, Шизуо не спешил радоваться раньше времени. Доказательств смерти Орихары не было. Хейваджима вообще сомневался в том, что эту заразу можно убить. Он отказывался верить в смерть Изаи, пока не увидит ее своими глазами.

Тем больше загадок и вопросов порождали документы и фотографии, которые показала Намие. Она утверждала, что снимки подлинные, но Шизуо не мог в это поверить. Ведь человек, за которым он гонялся, был живым, из плоти и крови. В том, что его кровь была красной и горячей, Шизуо не сомневался. И уж точно Изая Орихара, которого знал Хейваджима, не был мертвым.

Все эти путаные мысли изрядно портили настроение. Воспоминания о недавней драке его не поднимали. Шизуо противостояла всего лишь шайка школьников с ножами и короткими катанами. Как всегда, в моменты боя взгляд закрывала алая завеса бешенства. Вот и на этот раз Шизуо очнулся, когда драка закончилась.

С него капала кровь – юркая мелюзга смогла добраться до него, но не смогла ранить. Он победил, но на душе остался удивительно мерзкий осадок: ему противостояли подростки, почти дети. И чего их понесло вступать в уличную банду? А уж идея укрепить свой авторитет победой над самым сильным человеком в Икебукуро и вовсе отдавала параноидальным бредом.

Шизуо устало вздохнул и отбросил прочь окурок. В тот же момент дверь черного входа открылась, и из здания выскочил молодой парень с паническим блеском в глазах.

- Попался!

Шизуо легко сцапал беглеца за капюшон светлой куртки и поднял паренька в воздух.

Следом за ним из здания вышел Танака.

- Отлично сработанно, Шизуо. – Он обратился к безвольно висевшему должнику. – Маширо Го, если не ошибаюсь? Думаю, вы знаете, зачем я вас искал. Сотрудничать будем?

Паренек икнул, покосился на Шизуо и быстро закивал.

- Отлично. Шизуо, отпусти его. – Том дружелюбно улыбнулся. – Мы же не звери какие. Пройдемте в офис, составим график погашения долга. Не стоит бояться.

Танака похлопал Маширо по спине и положил руку ему на плечо. В случае чего сможет удержать от необдуманных поступков.

До офиса они дошли вместе. У дверей кабинета шефа Том дал отмашку:

- На сегодня работа окончена. До завтра.

- До свидания, Том-сан.

Шизуо попрощался с бывшим семпаем и прошел к лифту. Здание, в котором располагалась их кантора, а также еще с десяток маленьких фирмочек, занимающихся черте-чем, было оборудовано только одним лифтом. Он периодически ломался и застревал между этажами. Вот и на этот раз лифт никак не отреагировал на нажатие кнопки вызова. Шизуо чертыхнулся и поплелся к лестнице.

Он решил заняться тем, чем всегда занимался, пребывая в скверном настроении: поискать Изаю. Шизуо не мог похвастать тем, что свободно ориентируется в городе. Периодически он плутал по темным закоулкам улиц, иногда даже спрашивал прохожих, чтобы найти то или иное малознакомое место. Однако когда дело касалось Изаи, у Шизуо словно открывалось шестое чувство. Он с уверенностью шагал вперед, словно его вела невидимая нить, которая соединяла их двоих.

В этот раз, однако, интуиция молчала. Может, Изаи просто не было в Икебукуро? Или он уехал из города. Или… и вправду умер?

- Черта с два я в это поверю!

Через три часа поисков настроение Шизуо из просто плохого стало отвратительным. Переходя через дорогу, он так взглянул на наглого водителя, проехавшего на желтый свет, что тот не справился с управлением и врезался в столб.

Оглядевшись вокруг, Шизуо понял: ноги привели его к тому самому универмагу, у которого Том-сан несколькими часами ранее припарковал машину.

На город успел спуститься вечер. Остатки неохотно уходящего солнца еще гуляли по небу, расцвечивая облака во все оттенки красного. На улицах зажглись вывески и фонари, появились гуляющие под ручку парочки и офисные работники в строгих костюмах, видимо, пришедшие в Икебукуро в поисках отдыха после тяжелого рабочего дня.

Шизуо медленно побрел по направлению к «Русским суши», ни о чем конкретном не думая.

Его раздражали новые банды, которые появились словно из ниоткуда. Похоже, это стало модно – являться бандитом, самоутверждаться за счет силы.

Сам Шизуо всю жизнь хотел быть обычным человеком. Выучиться, получить специальность, работать. Позже, вероятно, найти хорошую девушку и жениться, завести детей. Самые обычные мечты. Вместо этого он работал вышибалой, девушки боялись приближаться к нему, а единственным человеком, который стремился к общению с ним, был его злейший враг – Изая.

Еще раз вздохнув, Шизуо прикурил новую сигарету и вдруг замер. Из толпы прямо перед ним послышались выстрелы. Прохожие расступились, открыв Шизуо отличный обзор на драку зеленых и оранжевых. Члены новоиспеченных банд дубасили друг друга без всякой жалости. Где-то среди дерущихся прогремел еще один выстрел, за ним – еще и еще.

В толпе завизжала женщина, праздные наблюдатели пустились наутек: до них, наконец, дошло, что война банд – это не телевизионный боевик, который можно безнаказанно смотреть, ничем при этом не рискуя.

Шизуо подумал, что драка этих идиотов – отличная возможность снять накопившееся за день напряжение. Кто виноват и кто начал разборки, ему было безразлично. Однако то, что эти ублюдки забили стрелку на территории Икебукуро, его раздражало. В конце концов, Шизуо ненавидел насилие.

Когда он оглядывал бегущих в панике людей, надеясь поймать бросившихся наутек бандитов, его взгляд привлекло белое пятно на перекрестке. Шизуо присмотрелся и, тихо выругавшись, пустил в ход локти. Темноволосая девушка в белом платье со всех ног бежала по дороге, явно не глядя, куда ее несет. Она направлялась прямо в гущу схватки.

От толпы, оставшейся на тротуаре, отделились четверо мужчин в серых костюмах, очевидно, и являющиеся причиной ее паники. Шизуо они сразу не понравились.

Он бросился девчонке наперерез. Она столкнулась с ним и едва не упала. Шизуо поддержал ее за плечи. На одно мгновение девчонка прильнула к нему, а в следующее забилась, словно раненная птица. Видимо, приняла его за одного из преследователей. На долю секунды их глаза встретились: его – светло-карие, и ее – приятного чайного оттенка. Шизуо прочел по ее губам беззвучное: «Помогите!».

Это был первый раз, когда девушка попросила Шизуо о помощи. Он просто не мог сплоховать.

Хейваджима отодвинул девчушку к себе за спину и повернулся к преследовавшим ее громилам. Красная пелена гнева уже опускалась на глаза, вены на висках вздулись.

Амбалы в сером что-то говорили, требовали отдать им «эту тварь», но Шизуо их уже не слушал.

Он дрался, как всегда, безыскусно. Удар рукой, ногой, еще ногой. Толчки от ударов, которые раньше ломали кости, теперь лишь сотрясали его тело, не причиняя вреда. Шизуо никогда не учился никаким единоборствам. Он использовал голую силу. Его техника была предельно проста: бей противника, пока тот не упадет.

Когда застилавшая взгляд злость рассеялась, Шизуо оглянулся вокруг. На тротуаре лежали тела четверых в сером. Они слабо шевелились, стараясь отползти подальше от неуправляемого и жестокого противника.

Девушка пропала. Шизуо был и огорчен, и рад одновременно: рад, что ее тела не оказалось на тротуаре. По крайней мере, он хотя бы не навредил ей.

- Хах, - Шизуо прикурил новую сигарету. – Может, я не безнадежен?

Он тряхнул головой и направился к «Русским суши». Саймон, как всегда, возвышался над толпой. Шизуо разглядел его издалека. Негр раздавал листовки и добродушно улыбался.

- Русские суши! Вкусные! И дешевые! Эй, парень, заходи, попробуй настоящие русские суши! – Он помахал Хейваджиме рукой с зажатыми в ней бумажками. – Привет, Шизуо! Заходи, поешь суши!

- Извини, Саймон, не сегодня.

Негр ухмыльнулся и наклонился к приятелю, положив руку ему на плечо. По лицу Саймона было видно: он что-то недоговаривает.

- Именно сегодня, Шизуо. Тебя там дожидается девушка. Заставлять ждать девушку – это плохо, Шизуо, очень плохо. Невежливо!

Хейваджима мрачно посмотрел на огромную ладонь негра, лежащую у него на плече, и фыркнул.

- Ничего не знаю. Я ни с кем не договаривался.

- Вас свела судьба, Шизуо! – Не слушая возражений, негр настойчиво подтолкнул Шизуо ко входу в «Русские суши». – Вперед, вперед! Смелей!

Хейваджима неохотно вошел внутрь, разулся и ступил на чисто вымытые полы. Посетителей было довольно много. И как определить, что за загадочная девушка его ждет?

Шизуо подмывало просто развернуться и уйти. Он окинул взглядом зал и вновь поймал взгляд чайных глаз. Девушка – та самая, с перекрестка, - мгновение растерянно глядела на него, а потом робко улыбнулась и помахала рукой.

Шизуо мог только удивленно пробормотать:

- Надо же, не убежала.

8. Канра всегда была терпелива, но, дожидаясь Шизу-чана в «Русских суши», она нервно тарабанила пальцами по столу. Как всегда, она не могла понять мотивы его поступков.

Когда он задержал взгляд на ее лице, ей показалось, что в карих глазах за стеклами очков мелькнуло узнавание. Однако в следующий миг он оттолкнул ее и схлестнулся с телохранителями отца. Они показались ему более интересными противниками?

Канра почувствовала нечто вроде ревности. Раньше, стоило Шизуо увидеть ее, и все вокруг мгновенно переставало иметь значение – все, кроме всепоглощающей ненависти, которую он испытывал к Изае.

Канре нравилось то, что она была единственной женщиной в жизни Шизуо, пусть даже он об этом и не знал. Само осознание этого факта льстило ее самолюбию.

Причина, по которой она в очередной раз пошла на риск, ища встречи с Шизу-чаном, переминалась с ноги на ногу у входа в соседний магазин. Почти всех людей Шики Канра знала наперечет. Должно быть, отец слил им информацию о ее местоположении. Если у старика осталась хоть толика разума, он не сказал Шики о ее новом внешнем виде. А значит, они просто будут отслеживать всех подозрительных одиноких субъектов. Руководствуясь такими мыслями, Канра пришла к выводу, что уходить из «Русских суши» ей следует не в одиночку, а со спутником. Конечно, можно было попробовать закадрить одного из сидящих в зале мужчин, но нет никакой гарантии, что среди них отсутствуют завербованные Шики осведомители.

Конечно, еще Канра знала Саймона, но он-то не мог покинуть ресторан до закрытия. А вот Шизу-чан – другое дело!

Когда-то, еще в школе, учителя объясняли Канре, что избежать агрессии со стороны хулигана можно очень просто: попросить его о защите. У всех мужчин глубоко в душе дремлет комплекс супергероя, которому положено защищать слабых и нуждающихся.

Рассудив так, Канра попросила Саймона сказать Шизуо, что она ждет его в «Русских суши». Ей легко удалось вызвать симпатию Брежнева, притворившись русской иммигранткой с японскими корнями, которая вернулась на родину.

Канра посмеивалась про себя: а ведь добродушный негр ей поверил, должно быть.

Занятая этими рассуждениями, она и не заметила, как на пороге возник Шизуо. Канра пригладила парик, заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь и, нервно облизнув губы, помахала Хейваждиме рукой. Кажется, он заметил ее не сразу. Шизуо подошел к столику, невозмутимый как всегда, и сел напротив Канры, коротко кивнув ей.

- Добрый вечер, - она осторожно улыбнулась.

Как обычно, Канра понятия не имела о том, что за мысли сейчас роятся в голове Хейваждимы.

- Добрый, - ответил он и снова замолчал.

Странное дело. Канре казалось, что прежде он был разговорчивей и вел себя с ней более раскованно. Видимо, и впрямь не узнал.

- Мое имя – Мояджима Канра. – Девушка без зазрения совести использовала фамилию отца. – А вы?..

- Хейваджима Шизуо, - неохотно буркнул ее собеседник.

Он крутил в пальцах сигарету и с ненавистью косился на надпись «Здесь не курят!».

- Вам, наверное, интересно, зачем я пригласила вас сюда?

- Да не особо.

Канра улыбнулась, тщательно стараясь скрыть раздражение. Что за «не особо»? Разве так отвечают на подобные вопросы? Весь тщательно выстроенный сценарий разговора летел к чертям. Поразмыслив, Канра решила импровизировать.

- Я хотела поблагодарить вас за спасение. Если бы не вы, я даже представить боюсь, что бы со мною стало. – Как ни странно, на этот раз она говорила вполне искренне. Для нее действительно оставались загадкой намерения отца.

Шизуо повел плечами.

- Не за что. Если это все, то я пойду.

Он встал, действительно собираясь уйти. Канра запаниковала. Она вскочила со своего места и схватила его за рукав.

- Постойте!

- Что еще? – Шизуо был скорее удивлен, чем недоволен.

- Я хочу угостить вас ужином. В знак благодарности.

Шизуо задумался на пару секунд и коротко кивнул:

- Хорошо. Я согласен.

Он сел на прежнее место, и Канра выдохнула с облегчением. Наблюдая за его не-гневными реакциями, она делала удивительные выводы. Например: каждый раз, прежде чем ответить на какой-либо вопрос, Шизуо словно прислушивается к внутреннему голосу. Неужели у него настолько сильно развита интуиция, что он доверяется ей во всем?

- Выбирайте. – Канра подтолкнула ему меню и, положив подбородок на сплетенные пальцы, принялась наблюдать. Возможно, ей больше никогда не представится шанс увидеть Хейваджиму Шизуо в «мирном» состоянии. Нужно смотреть в оба и не упустить ни единой детали.

Полистав меню, Шизуо выбрал сладкий яичный рулет, зеленый чай и клубничное парфе.

После он молча передал меню Канре. Она даже не заглянула туда, попросив у официанта все то же самое.

Сделав заказ, девушка вновь принялась разглядывать Шизуо. Должно быть, Хейваджиме стало не по себе от такого усиленного внимания.

- Хм? – он поймал взгляд собеседницы и вопросительно изогнул бровь.

- Честно сказать, я удивлена. – Канра чувствовала, как ее настроение стремительно улучшается. Шизу-чан – любитель сладенького, вот умора! - Вы не выглядите как человек, которому нравится сладкое.

Шизуо пожал плечами. Было видно, что ее слова его не задели.

- Мне просто не нравится острое. – Он все-таки спрятал обратно в пачку измятую сигарету. – А как насчет вас?

- О, я думаю, что еда может очень многое сказать о человеке! – Канра говорила правду, не видя смысла в том, чтобы лгать из-за такой мелочи. Тем более что звериная интуиция Шизуо, как она неоднократно убеждалась, моментально выявляла ложь. - И о том, кто ее готовил, и о том, кто ее ест.

- Вот как.

Разговор пришлось прервать: Саймон принес заказанные блюда.

- Кушайте вкусные суши! Вот суши для Шизуо, а вот – для его очаровательной девушки. Совет да любовь, как говорится!

Канра, которую в этот момент угораздило отпить чая, захлебнулась. Шизуо, видимо, не уловивший значения последней фразы, сидел совершенно спокойно.

Пока Канра приходила в себя, темнокожий сводник испарился. От кашля на ее глазах выступили слезы.

Канра потянулась было за салфеткой, но перед ней тут же возник платок. Шизуо протягивал его так же невозмутимо, как и слушал речи Саймона.

- Спасибо. – Отказываться было неудобно, и она приняла платок.

Ладонью девушка случайно задела пальцы Шизуо и, опасаясь взрыва гнева, подняла глаза. Хейваджима сидел очень прямо, поразительно спокойный.

«Земля-Земля, я Марс. Первый контакт с представителем инопланетной цивилизации состоялся», - Канра усмехнулась. Раньше все прикосновения Шизуо сводились к ударам. Канра привыкла, что его руки только причиняют боль, а сейчас она чувствовала тепло и удивительную мягкость подушечек его пальцев. Как-то слишком по-человечески.

- Я хотел бы спросить кое о чем. – Взгляд Шизуо из отсутствующего мгновенно стал серьезным.

«Раскусил? Если да, то его звериная интуиция определенно не подвела! - подумала девушка. – Может, пора делать ноги?»

- Кем были те люди, которые тебя преследовали?

Канра даже не успела удивиться неожиданному переходу на «ты». Иногда Шизу-чан задавал удивительно правильные вопросы.

Несколько секунд Канра молчала, соображая, что бы такое придумать, а потом мысленно махнула на это рукой: хочет знать правду – пусть знает. Все равно правильных выводов он сделать не сможет.

- Телохранители моего отца.

- Ты сбежала из дома? – задал Шизуо следующий вопрос.

- Да, - Канра кивнула.

Это даже не было ложью. О сроках побега Шизу-чан ничего не спрашивал.

- Почему?

- Это трудно объяснить. – Канра закусила губу. – Мой отец – политик. До недавнего времени он и не вспоминал о моем существовании. А теперь хочет использовать в своих политических интригах.

Она замолчала, пораженная тем, как просто оказалось рассказывать Шизу-чану правду о себе. Судя по ощущению легкости в груди, Канре просто надо было выговориться. А Хейваджима оказался неболтливым собеседником, который задавал вопросы только по делу.

- Понятно. И что с тобой станет, если они до тебя доберутся?

Канра задумалась.

- Не знаю. Я четко дала отцу понять, что не буду плясать под его дудку. А заставить меня он не сможет.

- И что планируешь делать? – Шизуо отправил в рот кусочек яичного рулета, щедро сдобренного сметаной.

Канра рассмеялась.

- Запереться в своей квартире и не выходить оттуда, пока не закончится его предвыборная кампания, - ее раздражал подчеркнуто серьезный тон беседы. О вопросах безопасности и дальнейших планах Канра подумает позже. А сейчас ей нужно добраться до своего убежища и хорошенько выспаться.

Остаток трапезы они провели, обмениваясь ничего не значащими фразами. В речи Шизуо проскальзывали знакомые имена, и Канре пришлось останавливать себя, чтобы ненароком не поддержать разговор о людях, знать которых она, вообще-то, не должна.

- Шизуо-сан, - произнесла Канра, в последний момент удержавшись от привычного «Шизу-чан», - у меня к вам будет еще одна просьба.

- Да?

- Вы не могли бы проводить меня немного? – Она просительно сложила ладони. - Уже поздно. После случившегося сегодня я опасаюсь разгуливать по темноте в одиночку.

Он кивнул, и Канра просияла от радости. Никогда прежде она не была так счастлива находиться в обществе Шизу-чана.

Она оплатила счет, благо денег в кошельке громилы-телохранителя оставалось еще достаточно. Выйдя на улицу, Шизуо остановился, чтобы прикурить сигарету. Канра выждала удачный момент и поймала его ладонь.

- Можно? – она невинно улыбнулась в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Шизуо.

Подозрительная компания у соседнего магазинчика, которую Канра заметила ранее, все еще следила за выходом из «Русских суши». Осведомители цепко ощупывали взглядом каждого выходящего, видимо, опасаясь пропустить Канру.

Девушка нервно сглотнула и почувствовала, как Шизуо крепче сжал ее ладонь.

- Надеюсь, ты живешь близко. Мне еще домой возвращаться. А завтра на работу.

Канра сперва непонимающе взглянула на него, а потом улыбнулась. Она все-таки оказалась права в выборе спутника. Следующие десять минут они шли молча. Канра периодически поднимала глаза на непрерывно курящего Шизуо и улыбалась своим мыслям.

«Все-таки в каждом мужчине живет ребенок. И Шизу-чан – не исключение!»

Потом ей стало не до улыбок. Дорогу она помнила плохо: почти пять лет прошло с тех пор, как она последний раз бывала в своей старой квартире.

Семь лет назад, будучи ограниченной в средствах провинциалкой, Канра снимала крохотную квартирку в старой многоэтажке. Когда девушка стала информатором и ее доходы значительно возросли, она выкупила эту квартирку. Даже не из-за каких-то скрытых мотивов, а просто потому, что ей была противна мысль о том, будто в стенах, где она провела два года, поселится кто-то другой.

В Синдзюку у нее имелась прекрасная двухэтажная квартира, однако сейчас путь туда был заказан. Информацию о большей части ее тайных убежищ люди Шики уже наверняка нашли в ноутбуке и взломали, а идти в гостиницу оказалось бы верхом глупости: там отец станет искать ее в первую очередь.

Канра с замиранием сердца смотрела на старый многоквартирный дом. Она остановилась у подъезда и развернулась к Шизуо.

- Вот мы и пришли. Спасибо! – искренне поблагодарила она и низко поклонилась.

Приятно было иметь на своей стороне такую силу, как Хейваджима Шизуо. Жаль, что это едва ли когда-нибудь повторится.

- Не за что. – Шизуо отбросил сигарету в сторону. – Спокойной ночи.

Канра уже собиралась войти в подъезд, когда ее осенило.

- Подождите!

- Хм?

Девушка достала из сумочки карандаш для глаз, который стащила, когда ей делали макияж – просто так, из спортивного интереса, - и подбежала к Шизуо.

- Дайте руку.

Он протянул ей правую кисть ладонью вверх. Девушка расстегнула манжету и, закатав рукав до локтя, быстро написала что-то карандашом на запястье.

- Это мой е-мейл. Телефона у меня сейчас нет. Но так мы хотя бы сможем связаться.

Шизуо озадаченно взглянул на свою руку.

Канра почувствовала, что у нее отчего-то горят щеки. Она быстро расправила закатанный рукав, и, резко развернувшись на каблуках, скрылась в подъезде.

9. Ключ от двери нашелся именно там, где Канра его оставила – на карнизе под самым потолком. Канре не составило труда подпрыгнуть, сделать пару шагов по стене, и, пока сила земного притяжения не прекратила ее недолгого полета, быстро мазнуть ладонью по пыльному выступу.

Замок за столько лет заржавел и упорно не хотел открываться. Канра выругалась и пнула дверь ногой. Она готова была бросить затею и поискать альтернативный выход, но тут к ней в голову пришла гениальная идея. Она позвонила в соседнюю дверь. Пару минут никто не отвечал, и Канра позвонила вторично, уже более настойчиво. За дверью закопошились. Створка приоткрылась, явив Канре крепко сложенного мужчину тридцати с лишним лет. Он явно не был доволен неожиданным гостем.

- Я вас разбудила? – Канра округлила глаза и глубоко поклонилась в знак покаяния. - Ах, мне очень жаль!

- Что случилось-то? – Сосед, тронутый искренностью тона гостьи, подобрел.

Канра видела его мысли насквозь.

Мужчина выглядел усталым, потому что недавно вернулся с работы. Кольца на пальце не было, а значит, он не женат. Судя по выглаженной рубашке и мятым штанам, от него не так давно ушла девушка.

Сперва Канра показалась ему подозрительной, но извинения, наполненные искренним сожалением с ноткой истерики, изменили его мнение. Что делает поздним вечером одинокая девушка на лестничной клетке? Конечно, ищет помощи. Судя по тому, в каком отчаянном положении она находится, может, даже появится возможность пригласить ее к себе. А дальше – чем черт не шутит – и уговорить остаться на ночь.

Презервативы продаются в круглосуточной аптеке за углом. Все просто.

- Я ваша новая соседка. Только сегодня днем приехала, не успела даже вещи перевезти. Я сразу заметила, что замок барахлит, но не думала, будто он сломается, - она показала на замочную скважину, из которой торчал ключ. – Может, у вас есть какие-нибудь инструменты, чтобы открыть дверь?

Спустя полчаса дверь была открыта. Потом Канре пришлось отвечать на многочисленные вопросы соседа.

- Вы одна живете?

- Да.

Почуяв легкую добычу, мужчина попробовал положить ладонь ей на плечо.

- Так может, вы ко мне зайдете на чай?

Канра легко увернулась от навязчивых объятий.

- Нет, спасибо. У меня есть молодой человек, он очень ревнивый.

Девушка усмехнулась про себя: если ухажер станет навязчивым, она может даже назвать конкретное имя, которое точно остудит его пыл. Хейваджима Шизуо, например. Ха-ха!

- А может…

- Не может.

- Понятно, - разочарованно протянул неудачливый ловелас. – Спокойной ночи.

- Спокойной.

Канра дождалась, пока сосед не скроется в своей квартире, и открыла дверь. На миг она почувствовала себя Алисой, стоящей на пороге темной кроличьей норы. В прихожей царил мрак. Канра нащупала на стене выключатель и передвинула рычажок. Никакой реакции не последовало. Свет не зажегся, даже лампочка не заискрила.

- Проводка, что ли, погорела? – девушка досадливо цокнула языком.

Она прошла внутрь, скинула надоевшие за день туфли и закрыла дверь на щеколду. В нос ударил затхлый, спертый воздух. Каждый шаг, казалось, поднимал по облачку пыли, которая упорно лезла в нос, заставляя непрерывно чихать.

Через несколько минут глаза привыкли к темноте. Канра вышла в комнату, раздвинула шторы и открыла окно нараспашку. На полу образовалось пятно синевато-белого света от уличного фонаря.

Канре очень хотелось спать. Она клятвенно пообещала себе заняться благоустройством квартиры, но – завтра. Сейчас же среди первоочередных задач стоял сон. В стенном шкафу нашелся футон и пара старых пыльных одеял. Выбирать не приходилось.

Канра расстелила все на полу, сняла платье с париком и легла на футон, завернувшись в одеяло, как в кокон. Из-за открытого окна ей было холодно, но дышать застоявшимся воздухом не представлялось возможным.

Тело отяжелело от усталости, но мозг не собирался засыпать. События последних дней, разбитые на множество образов, картинок и звуков, вихрем вились в мыслях Канры, не давая ей покоя. Думать о чем-то было невозможно, но и не думать – тоже.

Помимо воли перед внутренним взором то и дело возникало лицо отца. Как далеко он готов зайти, чтобы вернуть ее? Да и зачем она ему понадобилась, блудная дочь? Однако он на многое пошел, чтобы заполучить ее в свои руки.

Думать об этом не хотелось. Канра перевернулась на другой бок.

Нужно было как-то отвлечься, подумать о чем-нибудь простом и незамысловатом. На ум сам собой пришел Шизу-чан.

- Да, простой, как русский валенок. – Канра хихикнула.

Она вспомнила сегодняшний вечер. Как ни странно, в компании Шизу-чана Канра чувствовала себя гораздо больше девушкой, чем когда-либо ранее. Наверное, их совместный ужин можно было бы назвать свиданием. Она чувствовала себя защищенной и уязвимой одновременно. Это оказалось настолько ново и необычно, что она даже не знала, как реагировать на эти ощущения.

Канра глупо захихикала. Постепенно хихиканье перешло в истерический смех. Она каталась по полу, не в силах остановиться.

Внезапно смех резко прекратился.

- Нет уж. Больше такого не повторится.

Она еще долго лежала без сна в пятне холодного света и не знала, что делать с теми чувствами, которые испытала сегодня. В конце концов, девушкой ей оставаться нельзя: если Изая достаточно долго не будет появляться в городе, то неприятели могут пустить слухи, будто он умер или сбежал. А это Канру не устраивало. Она слишком привыкла к той жизни, что вела последние пять лет, и расставаться с нею не собиралась.

- Я – Изая, я – Изая, я – Изая, - твердила она себе шепотом, надеясь вместе с именем вернуть частичку прежней жизни.

Ее разбудил стук в дверь. Преодолев первый момент нелогичной, инстинктивной паники, Канра рассудила, что это, должно быть, вчерашний надоедливый сосед вернулся.

- Пошел вон, - пробурчала она и перевернулась на другой бок.

Стук не прекращался. Канра неохотно встала, отметив между делом, что на улице уже середина дня, завернулась в одеяло и поплелась к двери.

Она отодвинула щеколду и приоткрыла створку.

На лестничной клетке, нетерпеливо постукивая носком туфли о пол, стояла Намие.

Она замерла, во все глаза разглядывая сонную Канру. Последняя хотела было захлопнуть дверь, но Намие крепко ухватилась за ручку с той стороны.

- Изая?

10. Ягири Намие всегда была решительной женщиной. Канре это нравилось.

Намие буквально ворвалась в крошечную квартирку. Она выглядела рассерженной и обрадованной одновременно.

- Что это значит?

- Пожалуйста, не называй меня Изаей. – Канра заперла дверь и вернулась к футону. - Я не хочу, чтобы завтра якудза стояли у моих дверей. Уйти от них во второй раз может оказаться немного сложнее.

Она привычно изменила голос. Ей не хотелось, чтобы Намие узнала ее маленькую тайну. Эта женщина в некоторых вопросах была излишне педантична. Канра боялась, что, если Намие начнет копать под нее, то не остановится, пока не добьется своего.

- Хорошо, не буду. – Намие на удивление быстро согласилась. – Тем более что ты им и не являешься.

По спине Канры пробежал холодок. Она покрепче перехватила одеяло, а потом запрокинула голову и рассмеялась.

- И кто же я тогда? Привидение, быть может? Ну, Намие-сан, я жду ваших предположений.

Ненадолго воцарилось молчание. Намие что-то сосредоточенно обдумывала. Потом она сняла с плеча сумку и принялась рыться в ней.

«Все-таки нашла что-то на меня и собирается предоставить доказательства?» - Канра приготовилась к длительному и изнуряющему разговору. Она могла убедить почти кого угодно в чем угодно, но с Ягири придется попотеть.

Занятая этими мыслями, Канра пропустила момент, когда Намие отбросила сумку прочь и прыгнула вперед, повалив «Изаю» на футон. От неожиданности пальцы, удерживавшие одеяло от падения, разжались. Канра слишком поздно поняла, что сумка была всего лишь отвлекающим маневром.

- Я так и знала! – Намие самодовольно усмехнулась. Она бесцеремонно положила руку на левую грудь Канры, заставив девушку взвизгнуть. – Настоящие!

- Вот черт, - только и могла произнести Канра. – Стоит отучиться открывать двери всем подряд. Намие-сан, не могли бы вы с меня слезть? Не то чтобы я была против, но вы немного не в моем вкусе.

Спустя полчаса Канра узнала, как Намие вышла на ее старую квартиру. Все оказалось проще пареной репы: скончавшийся пять лет назад Изая оформлял временную регистрацию по этому адресу. Намие просто прочесывала все его старые квартиры, надеясь найти там какие-нибудь подсказки, которые могли бы помочь в розыске пропавшего двойника Изаи.

- И как много вам удалось узнать? – Канра одевалась, попутно расспрашивая Намие.

- Ничего, кроме тех данных, что я нашла в камере хранения. Среди адресов, которые я собиралась проверить, этот был первым.

- И вы ничего не пытались узнать об убийце Изаи? – Спросила Канра, надевая парик.

- Нет. А эта тема вас так интересует?

Намие сидела у окна, перебирая злосчастные бумаги. Шинра предлагал оставить их у него, но Намие не согласилась, предчувствуя, что, если ее поймают, то эти бумаги останутся единственным средством для спасения ее жизни.

- Да. Я довольно долго ищу того, кто прикончил моего брата.

- О, так вы все-таки брат и сестра?

Канра кивнула, не видя смысла что-либо скрывать.

- Близнецы.

- Тогда хотя бы понятно, почему вы так похожи. – Ягири кивнула, довольная правильностью своих догадок. - Если бы не грудь, то я подумала бы, что Изая решил вырядиться женщиной.

Канра подбоченилась и сердито надула губы.

- Жестоко, Намие-сан! Я что, не похожа на девушку?

- Мне все равно, кто мой босс. – Отрезала Ягири. - Хоть андрогин. Кстати, как мне вас теперь называть?

- Канра, - недолго думая, ответила девушка. – Но, когда эта история закончится, мы вернемся в офис, и я снова стану для всех Изаей.

Подхватив сумочку, девушка отряхнула от вездесущей пыли свое белое платье и направилась в прихожую.

- Кстати, Намие-сан, раз уж вы здесь, приберитесь к моему приходу. И приготовьте что-нибудь поесть. Деньги я оставила под футоном.

Не успела Канра взяться за ручку двери, как Намие, оказавшаяся тут как тут, перехватила ее запястье.

- В чем дело? – непонимающе спросила девушка.

Ягири покачала головой.

- Ты собираешься вот в таком виде появиться на улице?

- Что не так с моим видом?

Намие достала из сумочки маленькое зеркальце и вручила его Канре. Отражение последнюю не порадовало. Вчерашний макияж смазался, подводка «поплыла», а тушь осыпалась.

- Если собираешься дурачить всех и дальше, щеголяя по городу в платье, то хотя бы научись вести себя как девушка. – Отчеканила Намие.

Том привык к тому, что Шизуо – человек необычный. Можно было бы назвать его странным, но среди знакомых Танаки он оказался одним из самых «нормальных» людей.

Привыкнув к тому, что Хейваджима располагает очень большой силой и очень маленьким запасом терпения, Том смирился с его взрывоопасным характером. К тому, что, когда Шизуо видит Орихару Изаю, он забывает обо всем, Танака тоже привык. Это были опоры его повседневного мира, и уже на протяжении многих лет они оставались незыблемы.

Однако сегодня с Шизуо происходило что-то странное.

- Я любил ее! А она сказала мне убираться из ее квартиры! – очередной клиент изливал Тому душу.

Назойливый, глупый, шумный. Он болтал много и без умолку.

Еще вчера Шизуо без раздумий отправил бы его целовать стену здания напротив, но сегодня Хейваджима всего лишь курил, глядя куда-то поверх головы должника, и время от времени кивал.

- А потом она позвонила и сказала, что, если я хочу вернуться, то должен дать ей денег! Но откуда у меня деньги? Конечно же, я влез в долги…

Том кинул еще один взгляд на задумчивого Хейваджиму и решил взять ситуацию в свои руки.

- Я понял, понял. Ну так что, график погашения долга составлять будем?

Спровадив очередного должника, Том предложил Шизуо немного прогуляться.

- Может, тебе стоит взять выходной? – осторожно предложил он.

- Зачем?

Том тяжело вздохнул. Неужели сам Хейваджима не чувствует произошедших в нем перемен?

- Шизуо, ты весь день в облаках витаешь. Сам на себя не похож. Что-то случилось?

- Что? – Хейваджиме понадобилась почти минута, дабы вернуться на грешную землю и понять, кто и о чем его спрашивает. - Нет, ничего не случилось. Но ты прав, я странно себя чувствую.

- Может, заболел? – спросил Том, старательно перекрикивая Саймона: они как раз проходили мимо «Русских суши».

- Не знаю. Я не помню, когда болел в последний раз. А на что это похоже?

Саймон помахал знакомым: благодаря его росту заметить их в толпе было несложно.

- Хэй, привет, Том! – негр сложил ладони рупором и во всю недюжинную мощь своих легких крикнул: - Шизуо, заходила твоя девушка, передавала привет!

Шизуо кивнул и пошел дальше.

На пару минут Том потерял дар речи.

- Постой-ка! У тебя есть девушка?

- Не знаю. Мы встречались только один раз, – все тем же удивительно спокойным тоном произнес Шизуо. – А что?

Том схватился за голову. Вот уж беда похуже иного взрыва гнева. Он направился к Саймону, отметив краем глаза, что Шизуо даже не заметил его отлучки: все так же продолжал идти вперед, глубоко погруженный в свои мысли.

- Саймон! – Позвал Том. – Не расскажешь, что произошло?

Негр широко улыбнулся.

- Вчера вечером Шизуо ужинал с красивой девушкой. А потом они ушли в ночь вместе. – Он многозначительно поиграл бровями.

Том обернулся, чтобы видеть, куда идет Шизуо, и догнать его потом.

- Так значит, наш дуралей влюбился?

Саймон кивнул.

- Как мальчишка. По уши!

11. Первое, что сделала Канра, когда вышла из дому – отправилась покупать себе ноутбук и телефон. Лишенная привычного источника информации – Интернета, - она чувствовала себя оторванной от мира. К счастью, сейчас найти компьютер и переносной модем было несложной задачей.

Она нарочито медленно прошлась по Шестидесятой улице, наслаждаясь хорошей погодой, зашла в парочку магазинов одежды, обновив свой гардероб, и даже посидела немного в Интернет-кафе, дожидаясь, пока работники соседнего магазина электроники оформят бумаги на ноутбук и сотовый телефон.

Проходя мимо «Русских суши», Канра перекинулась парой слов с Брежневым, попросив его передать привет Шизуо, и вернулась в квартиру.

Несмотря на то, что прогулка заняла не больше четырех часов, к возвращению Канры у двери квартиры трудились два парня. Они прилаживали на дверной косяк новые петли. На площадке между пятым и шестым этажом стояла упакованная в целлофан металлическая дверь.

Крошечная прихожая оказалась завалена мусором. В комнате гудел пылесос. Канра скинула туфли и вошла внутрь, задевая стены ворохом пакетов на тонких ручках.

- Я вижу, ты зря времени не теряла, - обратилась она к Намие.

Та как раз закончила уборку и выключила пылесос.

- Следую распоряжениям начальства.

- Ах, Намие-сан такая суровая! – Канра вытащила из пакетов джинсы, майку и куртку с меховой оторочкой, похожую на ту, которую она носила, будучи Изаей.

- Собираешься завязать с маскировкой? – Намие смеялась над ней, как всегда, сохраняя серьезное выражение лица. - Быть девушкой оказалось выше твоих сил?

- Ха-ха, как смешно! – Канра стянула надоевший парик и взъерошила волосы. – У Изаи сегодня важная встреча. Если туда придет Канра, то это, скажем так, удивит многих.

Девушка скинула платье и принялась влезать в штаны.

Намие занималась тем, что вытаскивала из большой картонной коробки тарелки, завернутые в коричневую шуршащую бумагу. Видимо, имеющаяся в доме посуда ее не устроила.

- Я все хочу спросить тебя кое о чем.

- Мм? – Канра закончила утягивать грудь и сейчас надевала футболку.

- Как получилось, что ты стала «Изаей»?

- Судьба иногда подшучивает над своими любимчиками, Намие-сан. Даже самый удачливый в мире человек однажды попадает с ситуацию, из которой не может выбраться.

Намие развернула очередную тарелку и с едва слышным звоном поставила ее на предыдущую.

- А ты можешь просто ответить на заданный вопрос?

- Это же неинтересно!

Изая надел куртку и обернулся, взмахнув руками.

- Ну, как?

- Косметику смой. – Посоветовала Намие.

- Ох, точно!

Вернувшись из ванной, Изая открыл новенький ноутбук и принялся что-то оживленно печатать.

- Кстати, Намие-сан.

- Да?

- Надеюсь, вы никому не показывали те данные, что нашли в камере хранения?

Намие отрицательно покачала головой.

- Мне угрожали люди Шики, и я подумала, что не стоит их злить, сливая информацию полиции.

- Тем не менее, они чем-то очень недовольны. – Пробормотал Изая, стуча по клавиатуре. – Постойте-ка! Вы хотели слить эту информацию полиции?

- Ну, да. У меня не было особого выбора.

- Ох, женщины! – фыркнул Изая.

- Кто бы говорил.

- Пф! – Изая с удвоенной скоростью защелкал клавишами. – Готово! – провозгласил он. – Между прочим, Намие-сан, эта информация – просто золотая жила. Главное – знать, в каком направлении копать. Если бы вы подкинули ее, скажем, той группировке эмигрантов, которая враждует с Шики, они бы могли обеспечить вам защиту.

- Буду иметь в виду. – Кивнула Намие.

Изая закрыл ноутбук и улыбнулся:

- Учитесь, пока я жив!

- Надеюсь, это ненадолго, - пробормотала себе под нос Намие.

- Жестокая женщина!

- Куда теперь? – уже громче спросила Намие.

Изая помедлил, обдумывая что-то, вытащил из лежащего на столе конверта пару листов и, бегло просмотрев их, удовлетворенно кивнул.

- Хочу навестить Шизу-чана.

- Ты так по нему соскучился? – Намие саркастично улыбнулась.

- О, ты даже не представляешь, насколько!

Поплутав по дворам, Изая вышел к парковке возле Саншайн Сити, и к нему почти тут же привязался «хвост». Узнав в парне одного из подчиненных Шики, Изая помахал ему рукой и скрылся в тупике. Шпион появился там минутой позже. Изая, посмеиваясь, следил, как он недоуменно оглядывается вокруг и набирает номер своего начальника, чтобы отчитаться о проделанной работе.

Изая дождался, пока парень начнет говорить, и спрыгнул с пожарной лестницы, на которой висел все это время. Он приземлился очень изящно, в полете, кажется, сломав незадачливому шпиону нос.

Изая брезгливо поднял с земли окровавленный мобильный и заговорил, стараясь не прикасаться к пятнам чужой крови. Парень со сломанным носом катался по асфальту, пытаясь унять кровотечение, и тоненько скулил.

- Казухо, так что там Изая? – донеслось из трубки. - Ты нашел его?

- Не надо меня искать, я сам нашелся!

На несколько секунд Шики замолчал, а потом настороженно переспросил:

- Изая-сан?

- На проводе, - жизнерадостно отозвался информатор.

- Я бы хотел встретиться с вами.

- Рад, что наши желания совпадают! – протянул Орихара. – Через полчаса на автостоянке перед Саншайн Сити. Вы знаете, что нужно принести.

Он не дал Шики сказать ни слова в ответ.

Изая закрыл телефон и с силой бросил его в стену, с наслаждением наблюдая за тем, как он разлетается на множество мелких осколков.

Том стоял перед входом в Саншайн Сити, дожидаясь звонка от начальства. Босс сказал, что для них есть работа, и обещал перезвонить. Однако телефон молчал уже минут десять.

Шизуо увлеченно рылся в своем мобильном, время от времени о чем-то вздыхая.

- Что читаешь? - спросил Том в надежде хоть как-то развеять скуку. - Шизуо?

- А? – Хейваджима выглядел так, словно только-только вернулся в эту реальность.

- Я спросил, что ты там читаешь, - терпеливо повторил Танака.

- Письмо.

Том потер ноющий висок и пожелал себе побольше терпения.

- Логично. От кого оно?

- От девушки.

Не веря в то, что слышит, Том привстал на цыпочки и заглянул за плечо Шизуо.

Прежде, чем Хейваджима захлопнул телефон, Танака успел выхватить взглядом пару строчек: «…я так рада, что мы встретились. Я не могу забыть вас, Хейваджима-сан. Давайте встретимся сегодня на парковке у Саншайн Сити в шесть вечера…»

Том посмотрел на часы: до назначенного времени оставалось всего пять минут.

К парковке подъехали два черных Бентса. Из машин вышли люди, которых Том безошибочно опознал как якудза. У одного из них был большой чемодан. Якудза оглядывались по сторонам, словно искали кого-то в толпе.

Телефон в кармане завибрировал.

- Алло, босс? Да, мы на месте. Да, вижу. Забрать чемодан?

Изая положил трубку и взглянул на парковку. Сквозь затемненные окна Саншайн Сити он отлично видел происходящее.

Шизу-чан без труда раскидывал нападающих. Некоторые якудза достали пистолеты, но не стреляли, опасаясь задеть своих.

Изая набрал на клавиатуре своего новенького телефона нужный номер. Трубку взяли почти сразу.

- Что это значит? – Шики был зол. - Мы так не договаривались!

- Верно, - Изая кивнул, хоть и знал, что собеседник не видит его. – Мы договаривались о личной встрече. А вы прислали восьмерых головорезов.

Изая представлял, как Шики скрипит зубами, но, к сожалению, не мог этого услышать.

- Хорошо. Что вы хотите?

Изая рассмеялся:

- Совсем другой разговор, Шики-сан! Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы все было как в старые добрые времена. Вы знаете, мне ни к чему враждовать с вами.

- Тогда зачем вы сливаете информацию о нас нашим врагам?

- О, это не моя вина! – Изая направился к эскалатору. - Если бы вы не напали на меня тогда, все было бы по-прежнему. Скажите, чем мой отец вас соблазнил? Деньги? Власть? Или, может, пообещал помощь в открытии счета за границей?

Неспешным шагом Изая вышел из здания и направился к месту недавнего сражения.

- Контрабанда оружия.

Изая вздохнул.

- Информация – куда более грозное оружие, чем все пушки, которые он мог достать, вместе взятые. Я надеялся, что такой умный человек, как вы, это понимает.

- Теперь понимаю.

Повисла пауза.

- Что ж, господин Шики, я перезвоню вам на днях. Надеюсь, мы найдем компромисс. До свидания.

- Постойте! Мои люди…

- Я позабочусь об их сохранности.

Сказав эту фразу, Изая сбросил звонок. Времени на разговоры не оставалось: к нему направлялся Шизу-чан с погнутым дорожным знаком в руках.

- Ты жив, тварь! – сказал он почти с радостью.

- Представь себе, - ответил Изая, уклоняясь от удара. – А ты скучал?

- Даже не догадываешься, как сильно.

Изая засмеялся: наконец-то все встало на свои места. То, что Шизуо его ненавидит, было правильным. То, что пытается напасть, было правильным. Этот Шизуо был таким родным и привычным элементом повседневной жизни Изаи, что тот терял голову от веселья, глядя, как дорожный знак описывает дугу, проносясь в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица.

- Я тоже, Шизу-чан!

Отделаться от невероятно навязчивого сегодня Хейваджимы удалось только к десяти вечера. Изая в припрыжку шел домой, на ходу набирая новое сообщение для Шизуо.

«Добрый вечер!

Я видела, как сегодня вы дрались с какими-то страшными людьми. Это было впечатляющим зрелищем. Вы невероятно сильны.

Я соскучилась.

Очень жаль, что наша сегодняшняя встреча не состоялась. Я видела, как вы убежали куда-то, и ждала вас на условленном месте, но вы так и не вернулись.

Надеюсь, это не потому, что я вам не нравлюсь.

Спокойной ночи.

Канра».

Изая захихикал. Ему даже пришлось остановиться, чтобы дать волю душащему его смеху.

Когда он вытер выступившие на глазах слезы и возобновил движение, телефон просигналил о новом сообщении.

«Вечер добрый!

Я сожалею о том, что случилось. Есть один человек. Взглянув на него, я забываю обо всем. Я погнался за чертовой блохой и не смог прийти вовремя.

Конечно же, нет!

Давайте встретимся завтра на том же месте в то же время.

Доброй ночи.

Хейваджима Шизуо».

Это сообщение вызвало у Изаи новый взрыв хохота. Он шутливо поцеловал экран мобильного телефона и отправил короткое:

«Договорились.

P.S.: Я ревную».

12. Вернувшись в квартиру, Канра в первую очередь включила ноутбук и вошла в Интернет. Цветной ярлычок внизу экрана упорно сигнализировал о новом непрочитанном сообщении. Это оказалось еще одним посланием от Хейваджимы.

- Вроде попрощались же. Шизу-чан, ты приставучий! – фыркнула Канра, но на сообщение ответила.

- Есть будешь? – со стороны кухни доносились запахи еды и невозмутимый голос Намие.

Канра дописала предложение и ответила:

- Потом, потом!

Ноутбук открывал куда больше возможностей: печатать на нем было удобней и быстрее, письма получались объемней и содержательней, чем те, что девушка отправляла с телефона.

Она увлеченно стучала по клавишам, а ответа дожидалась, покусывая ноготь на большом пальце и по десять раз перечитывая свои сообщения. Не выдала ли она себя какой-нибудь мелочью? Не противоречат ли ее слова друг другу? Достаточно ли «женственный» стиль письма она использует?

Дождавшись очередного сообщения, Канра жадно читала его, впиваясь пальцами в края корпуса несчастного ноутбука, и тут же принималась набирать ответ.

- Нет, это слишком глупая фраза, никуда не годится! А если так? Нет, тоже не то, – рассуждала она, по несколько раз перепечатывая уже набранные ответы. – Может, не отвечать? Но тогда он подумает, что я его игнорирую. Ааа!.. Черт! Почему все так сложно?

На кухне Канра в тот вечер так и не появилась. Она заснула в обнимку с ноутбуком, зябко подтянув колени к груди.

Когда Намие вернулась в комнату и застала это зрелище, ей стало смешно. Она вынула из шкафа новенькое одеяло и накрыла им Канру вместе с ноутбуком. Несмотря на то, что это было вполне естественным актом заботы одного человека по отношению к другому, Намие передернуло от омерзения. Однако она тут же взяла себя в руки.

Когда на следующее утро Намие проснулась, Канры в квартире уже не было. В некотором роде Ягири была даже рада этому – не придется объяснять внезапно проявленную заботу. А к вечеру Канра будет настолько сильно захвачена своими планами и произошедшими за день событиями, что, вероятно, даже не вспомнит об инциденте.

Намие связалась с Сейджи при помощи чата Долларов. Удостоверившись, что с ним все в порядке, она нашла в том же чате Селти. Отчего-то в последнее время Намие доверяла ей. Может, дело было в тайне смерти Изаи, которая в некотором роде объединяла их. Ни Намие, ни Селти пока не удалось раскрыть ее, хотя очень хотелось.

Личное сообщение от Намико: Добрый день, Сеттон-сан.

Личное сообщение от Сеттон: Добрый. Куда вы пропали?

Намие поморщилась. Конечно, невежливо было уходить из гостеприимного дома, так и не попрощавшись с хозяевами, но лишние вопросы, которые могли возникнуть, пугали куда больше.

Личное сообщение от Намико: Я нашла Канру-сан. С ней все в порядке.

Личное сообщение от Сеттон: Да, я слышала, она вновь появилась в Икебукуро вчера. Вам удалось выяснить, где она была эти два дня?

Личное сообщение от Намико: Я нашла ее в одной из квартир, о которых вам говорила, но сомневаюсь, что она провела здесь все это время.

Личное сообщение от Сеттон: Вы спрашивали ее?

Личное сообщение от Намико: Конечно. Она отмалчивается либо переводит разговор на другую тему.

Личное сообщение от Сеттон: Вероятно, она не хочет об этом говорить. Вам удалось узнать, кто ее похитил?

Личное сообщение от Намико: Нет. Но мне удалось узнать кое-что о личности Канры-сан.

Личное сообщение от Сеттон: И что же?

Личное сообщение от Намико: Они близнецы.

Несколько секунд чат молчал.

Личное сообщение от Сеттон: Намико-сан, вы великолепны!

Личное сообщение от Намико: Вовсе нет. Она сама мне об этом рассказала.

Личное сообщение от Сеттон: И все же это очень важная информация!

Личное сообщение от Сеттон: Что планируете делать дальше?

Личное сообщение от Намико: Продолжу проверять адреса.

Личное сообщение от Сеттон: У меня сегодня свободный день. Я могу вам помочь?

Личное сообщение от Намие: Я не отказалась бы от вашего транспорта и вашей компании.

Личное сообщение от Сеттон: Куда мне подъехать?

Намие задумалась. Она до известного предела доверяла всаднице без головы, но раскрывать ей местоположение квартиры Изаи не хотелось. Тем более что соседи наверняка перепугаются до смерти, увидев перед стареньким подъездом городскую легенду.

Личное сообщение от Намико: Сможете подобрать меня у черного входа в универмаг Сейбу через час?

Личное сообщение от Сеттон: Конечно.

Изая вернулся в квартиру, которую про себя уже начал называть «домом», около пяти вечера. Он не ел весь день, в животе бурчало. Намие, как назло, не оказалось на месте.

- Куда она усвистала? – недовольно пробормотал Изая, открывая новенький холодильник. В тот момент, когда он уже отчаялся найти что-нибудь съедобное, в замке входной двери заскрежетал ключ.

- Намие-сан, - жалобно протянул Изая, - вы меня совсем не любите.

- И с чего бы это? – Намие закрыла дверь и фыркнула, умелым движением сбрасывая с уставших ног неудобные туфли.

- Меня не было дома весь день. Я прихожу – и что я вижу? Пустой холодильник!

Намие ткнула ему в лицо пакетами с эмблемой супермаркета.

- Я как раз ходила за покупками.

- Ох, я люблю вас, Намие-сан! – Изая взял у нее один из пакетов и с любопытством заглянул внутрь. – О, что это? Лук порей? Мм… Васаби? Зачем вы купили васаби? Он же острый!

Женщина невозмутимо отобрала у него пакет и прошла на кухню.

- С каких это пор ты не любишь острое? – Она вопросительно подняла брови.

- Ах, я просто переобщалась с Шизу-чаном! – Место Изаи мгновенно заняла Канра с ее по-девичьи тонким голосом. - Он такой сладкоежка! Кажется, это заразно.

Осуждающе покачав головой, Намие принялась выкладывать продукты из пакета.

- Может, не будешь говорить о себе в женском роде, когда ты изображаешь Изаю? Знаешь, это все сбивает с толку.

- Когнитивный диссонанс, Намие-сан? – Канра усмехнулась и скрылась в комнате.

Она появилась на кухне спустя несколько минут, уже в своем «женском» обличии. На этот раз она выбрала длинную синюю юбку и белый кружевной топ, к которому прилагалось синее, под цвет юбки, болеро. Канра надела парик, умело заправив под него выбившиеся пряди.

- Намие-сан, накрасьте меня! Я опоздаю, если не потороплюсь.

- И куда ты так вырядилась? - Намие окинула фигуру Канры скептическим взглядом. - На свидание, что ли?

Девушка убрала со лба челку и заколола ее двумя белыми невидимками; подбоченилась, возмущенно тряхнув головой.

- А что, если и на свидание? – Канра села на край кухонного стола и забросила ногу на ногу. - Что в этом такого?

Намие красноречиво отвела взгляд.

- И кто же тот несчастный, что пригласил тебя?

- Хейваджима Шизуо! - ответила Канра.

- Уж не у него ли ты пропадала последние несколько дней? – Спросила Намие уже из комнаты. Она нашла в сумочке косметичку и вернулась на кухню.

- Не-а! Но в чем-то вы правы: я провела это время в гостях у одного неравнодушного ко мне мужчины.

Намие фыркнула в пудреницу.

- Да, да, конечно.

Через десять минут макияж был закончен, и Канра уже крутилась перед зеркалом в прихожей, рассматривая себя со всех сторон и посылая своему отражению воздушные поцелуи.

- Ах, Шизу-чан будет сражен наповал, - она рассмеялась истеричным изаевским смехом.

Намие наблюдала за выкрутасами девушки, скрестив руки на груди.

- Зачем тебе это? – в конце концов спросила она.

- Что «это»?

- Свидание с Хейваджимой. – Уточнила Намие. - Ты ведь его ненавидишь.

Губы Канры растянулись в шальной улыбке.

- Конечно, ненавижу. Один факт его существования отравляет мне жизнь.

- Тогда к чему?..

- Не задавай глупых вопросов, Намие, - Канра усмехнулась. – Ты отлично знаешь ответ. Только предательство по-настоящему дорогого человека…

- …может ранить смертельно. – Закончила Намие.

- Именно! – Канра обулась и закинула на плечо черную сумочку. – А теперь извини, я опаздываю на свидание.

- Скатертью дорога, - напутствовала ее Намие и мстительно добавила: - В следующий раз будешь краситься сама.

13. С момента знакомства с той девчонкой Шизуо не покидало ощущение неправильности происходящего. С ней что-то было не так, с этой Канрой. Смутная тревога не давала ему покоя. Шизуо весь день ходил, пытаясь поймать за хвост ускользающую мысль. Ничего не получалось, его постоянно отвлекали, но он не сдавался и начинал заново.

Было около полудня, когда он получил первое сообщение.

«Здравствуйте, Шизуо-сан!

Это Канра. Вы помните меня?»

Шизуо тут же ответил, что да, конечно помнит. Хотел бы он ее забыть, но эта странная девчонка занимала все его мысли.

Так завязалась переписка, которую он вел в течение всего дня. Нельзя сказать, будто он много узнал о Канре или рассказал что-то значимое о себе. Они просто обменивались ничего не значащими сообщениями. Периодически Шизуо приходилось прерываться: работа отвлекала. Время от времени Канра отвечала не сразу, видимо, занятая своими проблемами. Отчего-то эти недолгие паузы заставляли его нервничать.

Они разговаривали о ничего не значащих вещах типа погоды или киношных новинок. Шизуо успел несколько раз подумать о том, что гораздо легче было бы обсудить все это при встрече, но по понятным причинам не стал навязывать девушке свое общество.

Пока их общение проходило на удивление гладко, но Шизуо боялся в какой-то момент снова потерять над собой контроль и навредить девушке, которая так стремилась к общению с ним.

Когда в очередном письме она предложила встретиться, он не захотел отвечать.

Эта Канра ничегошеньки не знала о нем и его репутации, его сумасшедшей силе. Всего раз она видела, как он дерется, и наверняка приняла его за принца на белом коне, а не монстра, которым он в действительности являлся.

Шизуо очень хотелось согласиться на ее предложение. Ведь она, будучи приезжей, не знала слухов, которые ходили о нем по городу. Она ничего о нем не знала, и это был великолепный шанс для Шизуо. Однако внутреннее благородство не позволило ему так поступить.

Он уже набирал ответ, когда значок вверху экрана просигнализировал о новом сообщении.

«Я приму ваше молчание за согласие. Можно?

Знаете, я так рада, что мы встретились. Я не могу забыть вас, Хейваджима-сан.

Давайте встретимся сегодня на парковке у Саншайн Сити в шесть вечера».

Судьбе, видимо, было угодна их встреча. Он как раз стоял у Саншайн Сити, на часах было без пяти шесть…

Шизуо не успел ответить на сообщение: Том рассказал о новой работе.

Едва ли не в первый раз за последние несколько месяцев Шизуо был зол не на тех людей, с которыми дрался, а на самого себя – за то, что не смог отказать.

Когда в поле его зрения появился Изая, Шизуо почувствовал к нему нечто вроде благодарности. Привычная ярость прогнала из его головы все мысли. Он гнался за Изаей до полного изнеможения.

К тому времени, когда верткой блохе все-таки удалось уйти, Шизуо совершенно заплутал. Он не знал эту часть города. На то, чтобы выйти к знакомому району, понадобился почти час.

Телефон в кармане завибрировал. Шизуо откинул крышку и прочел новое сообщение. Канра расстроилась. Конечно! Кто угодно на ее месте расстроился бы.

Шизуо стало стыдно. Он набрал ответное сообщение, понимая, что, вероятно, совершает самую большую глупость в своей жизни, и отправил.

Переписка затянулась до глубокой ночи. Шизуо курил сигарету за сигаретой, стоя на балконе в своей квартире и дожидаясь знакомого сигнала телефона.

- Всего одно свидание, - сказал он себе. – Первое и последнее.

С твердым намерением отказать Канре, Шизуо лег спать. Телефон он положил рядом на подушку. Ночь уже давно вступила в свои права, а он все не мог уснуть, глядя на светящийся дисплей.

Эта Канра, она что, серьезно? Она ищет повторной встречи с ним, добивается его внимания, да еще и ревнует к Изае?

Хотя последнее, похоже, было шуткой, Шизуо не мог не признать, что его увлеченность Изаей, мягко говоря, выходила за рамки разумного. Прежде он не задумывался ни о чем подобном. Но теперь не мог выкинуть из головы мысли об обоснованности такой «ревности».

- Чушь это все.

Шизуо закрыл глаза и почти сразу погрузился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

Он был на месте за двадцать минут до назначенного срока. В течение всего дня он смотрел на часы, панически боясь опоздать.

Шизуо чувствовал себя виноватым перед девчонкой за то, что вчера не пришел на встречу. Или, может, правильнее назвать это свиданием?

Он рассеянно оглядывал проплывающую мимо толпу в попытке выхватить из людской массы виденные раньше волнистые черные волосы.

- Шизуо-сан! – Канра издалека помахала ему рукой.

Она ловко лавировала в многолюдной толпе. Шизуо заметил, что ее движения напоминают ему о чем-то неприятном.

- Здравствуйте, - она остановилась в нескольких шагах от него, словно ожидая ответного движения навстречу.

Шизуо шагнул вперед так, словно впереди была пропасть. Он не чувствовал такого волнения уже давно: по спине бегали мурашки, ноги словно налились свинцом.

- До-Добрый вечер, - голос почему-то оказался хриплым и простуженным.

Канра беззаботно улыбнулась ему и протянула руку. Он не успел даже подумать о том, что это может обозначать. Просто взял ее холодную узкую ладонь в свою. Рука девушки показалась ему маленькой и хрупкой. И правда: стоит ему сжать пальцы, и ее кисть сомнется так же легко, как пустая банка из-под кофе.

Он был опасен. И ей ничего не было об этом известно.

- Пойдемте? – Она беззаботно улыбнулась. - Покажите мне Икебукуро.

Шизуо кивнул. За то время, что они общались, он не сказал ей ни слова лжи, но отчего-то чувствовал себя закоренелым обманщиком.

Они болтали о каких-то пустяках. Шизуо редко раскрывал рот. В основном он слушал ее восторги по поводу тех или иных красот города. Время от времени они останавливались у магазинчиков с сувенирами или с едой и покупали какую-нибудь безделицу.

- Я хочу мороженого! – непререкаемым тоном заявила Канра. – Шизуо-сан, угостите меня мороженым?

Хейваджима кивнул и повел ее к магазинчику с яркой вывеской.

За то время, пока они ходили, он так ни разу и не выпустил ее руки. Холодные пальцы Канры согрелись. Время от времени Шизуо ловил себя на том, что задерживает взгляд на красивом лице девушки или гладит большим пальцем ее ладонь. Каждый раз она слегка вздрагивала, будто от страха, но после взгляда на спокойное лицо Хейваджимы расслаблялась и даже улыбалась ему.

Кто бы знал, как сильно Шизуо хотелось улыбнуться в ответ!

Он напоминал себе, что собирается покончить с этими отношениями сегодня, и снова становился серьезным и сосредоточенным.

Они остановились на площадке перед универмагом Сейбу. Там стояли скамейки, предназначенные специально для таких, как они – парочек, утомившихся от праздных прогулок.

Канра скинула туфли и с наслаждением потянулась. Ее мороженое таяло и капало на пальцы. Время от времени она слизывала его и жаловалась, что теперь руки будут липкие, но стаканчик не выбрасывала.

- Какой чудесный вечер! Я давно так беззаботно не проводила время, - девушка болтала в воздухе босыми ногами и улыбалась Шизуо.

Он время от времени ловил на себе ее взгляды, но предпочитал не замечать их.

- Да, я тоже. – Шизуо вздохнул.

- Вы такой серьезный. И вовсе не выглядите счастливым. Вам не нравится проводить время в моем обществе?

Шизуо помедлил с ответом.

- Нет.

- Почему? – Канра забралась на скамейку с ногами и обеспокоено смотрела в лицо Шизуо.

Он снова вздохнул.

- Потому что ты обо мне совсем ничего не знаешь.

- Но я хочу узнать! Разве не для этого мы здесь? Чтобы узнать друг друга поближе, - девушка подмигнула и слизала с пальцев подтаявшее мороженое.

Это выглядело пошло и невинно одновременно.

- Я не о том.

- А о чем же? – живо переспросила она.

- Дело в том, - Шизуо помедлил, стараясь как можно точней сформулировать мысль, - что я опасен. Рядом со мной опасно находиться.

Канра фыркнула и тряхнула головой.

- А мне так не кажется, – категорично заявила она. - По-моему, самое безопасное место в Токио – это рядом с вами.

- Я бы так не сказал…

- Шизуо-сан сильный, - перебила Канра. – И я тоже чувствую себя сильной, когда нахожусь рядом с вами.

Шизуо словно зачарованный смотрел на то, как мороженное в ее руке тает, капая с пальцев на землю, а девушка смотрит ему в глаза, будто не замечая больше ничего на свете.

Он решился на последнюю попытку:

- Я всегда причиняю боль тем, кто мне дорог.

Голос звучал глухо и хрипло, будто он только что проснулся.

- Это ничего. – Канра улыбнулась ему, светло и радостно. – Я тоже так делаю. Постоянно. В этом мы с вами очень похожи.

Шизуо не запомнил, как все произошло. Она потянулась к нему, а он наклонился, словно подсознательно понял, что должен был сделать это. И уже в следующую секунду он целовал ее губы, испачканные в растаявшем ванильном мороженом. Сладость ее губ вовсе не сочеталась с горьким привкусом сигарет, который, кажется, намертво въелся в его кожу.

Ее губы были такими же холодными, как и пальцы. В первое мгновение Шизуо удивился, а потом вспомнил про мороженое, которое она недавно съела.

Эти мысли были настолько неуместными в такой ситуации, что Шизуо стало смешно.

Канра отстранилась, улыбнулась ему и снова принялась за растаявшее мороженое, словно ничего и не случилось.

Шизуо улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Если то, что она сказала – правда, то, может, стоит дать этой девушке шанс?

14. Солнце уже давно скрылось за горизонтом. Намие сидела у окна и смотрела в темноту ночи. Ей было лень включать свет. Тем более что слишком яркое освещение может вспугнуть пришедшую в голову мысль.

Сегодняшний день не прошел зря. Усилия Намие принесли свои плоды, но она чувствовала, что чего-то не хватает. Вопросов появилось даже больше, чем было получено ответов.

Селти, как они и условились, подобрала ее у черного входа в универмаг Сейбу. Намие назвала перевозчице адрес, и они двинулись с места.

Первая попытка узнать что-либо провалилась: дом, в котором Изая был когда-то прописан, отдали под снос, и сейчас на его месте возвышался новенький торговый комплекс.

Второй адрес оказался более полезным: двери открыла женщина, которая сообщила, что не является собственником жилья, так как квартира сдается. Однако Намие сумела уговорить ее дать телефон хозяйки и, довольная, поехала дальше. Позвонить она могла и по дороге.

Когда они приехали к третьему месту, день уже перевалил за середину. Сперва Намие подумала, что ошиблась: Селти остановила мотоцикл напротив здания старого образца, первый этаж которого занимали небольшие лавочки, в основном торгующие сладостями.

- Это точно здесь? – переспросила Намие.

Селти кивнула.

«Точно. К сожалению, мне пора возвращаться. Вас подвезти?»

Намие покачала головой.

- Нет, езжайте. Спасибо за помощь.

«Мы так ничего и не узнали», - напечатала Селти. Она выглядела огорченной.

- Если мне удастся что-нибудь раскопать, я обязательно дам вам знать.

Дождавшись, пока черный байк скроется среди изгибов узких улочек этой части города, Намие обратила свой взгляд на дом. Для начала она обошла его кругом, стараясь запомнить название каждой лавочки, которая там была. Тут были и кафе, и лавка мороженого, и даже кондитерская.

- «Сато Бейкери», - прочла Намие на вывеске.

Кондитерская выглядела уютной. Она расположилась на углу дома, под выгоревшим на солнце красным тентом.

Когда Намие открыла дверь, маленький колокольчик тут же возвестил о приходе посетителя. На гостью пахнуло ароматом свежего хлеба, а также ванили и корицы.

Довольно долго в зале не было никого, кроме нее. Намие успела заскучать, когда мужчина лет пятидесяти, прихрамывая, вышел к ней.

- Добро пожаловать! Извините, что заставил вас ждать.

- Нет-нет, что вы, - Намие учтиво улыбнулась ему в ответ. – Большой магазин, много хлопот. Вам, должно быть, тяжело управляться тут в одиночку.

- Скажете тоже – большой! Ничего особенного. Всего лишь маленькая кондитерская.

Владельцу комплименты явно пришлись по сердцу.

- Вы хотели что-нибудь купить?

- Возможно. – Намие окинула отсутствующим взглядом заставленные сдобой полки. – Вообще-то я прогуливалась тут, вспоминая прошлые времена. Знаете, я тут неподалеку жила в детстве. Навевает ностальгию.

Кондитер тяжело оперся на прилавок и вздохнул.

- Понимаю. Я тоже вырос в этом районе. Мы с женой открыли тут магазинчик, это было нашей заветной мечтой. Растить детей, заботиться о семейном деле... – Он вздохнул снова, на этот раз с грустью. - Жаль, но в жизни все выходит не так, как хочется.

- Что же случилось?

Пока Намие не вынесла из слов кондитера ничего полезного, но перебивать его исповедь не стала. А вдруг да всплывет что-нибудь, хоть косвенно могущее дать ключик к разгадке.

- Моя жена была очень болезненной. После вторых родов ее здоровье подкосилось. Сначала тот случай со странным мальчишкой, который все тут порушил... После этого все пошло наперекосяк. – Мужчина махнул рукой. - В магазинчик стали приходить какие-то бандиты, требовать денег за «защиту», потом объявился первый муж Наны, а потом выходки ее сумасшедшего сынка… Нана не выдержала.

Выждав паузу, Намие вежливо кашлянула. Кондитер, явно вернувшийся мыслями в прошлое, встрепенулся.

- Я вижу, вы многое пережили. Не сочтите за пустое любопытство, но не могли бы вы рассказать подробней?

Некоторое время ушло на то, чтобы разговорить мужчину. Спустя два часа Намие узнала почти всю историю его жизни в подробностях. Она поняла, что напала на нужный след, и теперь требовалось только не перебивая слушать излияния одинокого человека, которому явно не хватало общения.

Спустя еще полчаса мужчина принес из глубин магазинчика, который, как выяснилось, служил ему и домом, несколько фотографий в запыленных рамках. Намие стоило большого труда сохранить невозмутимый вид, глядя на них.

Там был запечатлен сам кондитер, его жена – хрупкая миловидная брюнетка, - и трое детей. Две маленькие девочки в одинаковых платьицах, - явно близнецы, - и совсем еще юный, но уже узнаваемый Изая.

Многословную историю кондитера можно было пересказать куда короче.

Ему всегда нравилась Нана, соседская девчонка. Однако, будучи в бунтарском возрасте, она сбежала с богатым ухажером куда-то на юг Японии. Не прожив с ним и года, Нана вернулась с младенцем на руках. Само собой, опозорившую себя девушку никто не хотел брать в жены. Никто, кроме нашего героя. Девушка, за неимением других вариантов, согласилась.

Как ни странно, семейная жизнь наладилась. Через несколько лет Нана забеременела второй раз и родила двойню. Близняшек назвали Курури и Маиру.

Девочки росли тихими и послушными, а вот их брат оказался настоящей бедой. На него постоянно жаловались другие дети, однако, стоило Изае появиться перед обиженными, как те сразу же замолкали и отрицали предъявленные ранее претензии.

С этим пацаном что-то всегда было не так. Он мог с интересом наблюдать, как дерутся мальчишки, сам не вступая в бой – только подначивал противников, наблюдая с безопасного состояния. Время от времени он пропадал из дома, но всегда возвращался целым и невредимым.

Муж Наны не мог внятно объяснить, почему всегда чувствовал к сыну своей супруги неприязнь, переходящую в страх. С этим ребенком что-то было не так. Слишком по-взрослому он себя вел.

Тем не менее, Нана души в нем не чаяла. Она словно не замечала его недомолвок и исчезновений; она всегда любила детей. И своих, и чужих.

Добрая женщина даже имела привычку поить молоком местного сорванца, который ходил мимо их магазинчика в школу. Его имя муж Наны не запомнил. Упомянул только про вечные бинты и темные волосы.

Именно этот парень, как оказалось, и стал началом всех их несчастий.

Однажды в отсутствие главы семейства к ним в магазинчик нагрянули какие-то подозрительные типы. Они потребовали у Наны денег. День выдался не слишком удачным, и в кассе не набралось достаточное количество. Тогда эти ублюдки принялись угрожать Нане.

Последующие события она помнила плохо. Только говорила, будто мальчишка, которого она опекала, дрался словно безумный. Он крушил все вокруг с такой нечеловеческой силой, что она испугалась за свою жизнь.

После этого случая Нана надолго отправилась в больницу. У нее всегда плохо срастались кости. Муж ходил к ней почти каждый день, из-за чего забросил воспитание детей. У девочек-близнецов резко изменился характер, а Изая и вовсе отбился от рук. Однако мужчина не видел всего этого, - не хотел видеть. Весь мир для него сузился до белых стен больничной палаты, где проводила свои дни Нана.

Со временем она пошла на поправку. Несколько лет после памятного инцидента в их жизни ничего не происходило. Ровно до того момента, как в магазине раздался тревожный звонок. Некто неизвестный попросил к телефону Нану и сказал ей что-то такое, отчего ей стало дурно.

На расспросы мужа Нана не реагировала, только заливалась слезами. Она постоянно просила у него прощения и плакала.

Изая тогда по секрету сказал отцу, что тогда Нане звонил ее первый муж. Откуда вредному мальчишке стало об этом известно, так и осталось загадкой.

Следующие несколько лет Нана постепенно угасала. Она вздрагивала от каждого шороха, пугалась шелеста листьев на деревьях и стука колес тележки дворника по утрам.

Ее муж ничего не мог сделать для любимой и тоже страдал от этого.

В один далеко не прекрасный лень им позвонили из полицейского участка и попросили прийти за сыном. Изая встретил родителей ироничной улыбкой.

На вопрос «что произошло?» полицейские ответили, будто группу школьников задержали в каком-то ночном клубе. Все задержанные находились в состоянии наркотического опьянения.

В тот вечер муж Наны не выдержал и накричал на Изаю. Разгорелась жаркая перепалка. Нана пыталась остановить мужчин, но они подрались. Изая пырнул отчима перочинным ножом в бедро и скрылся.

Он не появлялся дома почти полгода. А когда появился, Нана угасла окончательно. Ее похороны состоялись за неделю до возвращения блудного сына.

Отчим не стал на него кричать. Просто попросил больше не появляться на пороге их дома, если память о матери ему еще хоть сколько-нибудь дорога.

- А Маиру и Курури? – спросила Намие.

- Ах, дочки живут здесь до сих пор. – Кондитер улыбнулся. - Они хорошие девочки, хотя и со своими странностями.

Судя по тому, что Изая рассказывал Намие о свих сестрах, они были не просто «странными», а почти такими же ненормальными, как он.

Намие ушла из кондитерской, прихватив с собой пару фотографий. Она пообещала вернуться еще как-нибудь и намеревалась выполнить это обещание… как только то, что она узнала сегодня, уляжется в голове.

15. Канра вернулась в квартиру на удивление бодрой и веселой. Она снимала обувь в прихожей, напевая себе под нос:

- I feel the earth move under my feet, I feel the sky…

- C чего такое радостное настроение? – мрачно поинтересовалась Намие.

- Намие-сан, вам не нравится, как я пою? – Канра вовсе не выглядела огорченной.

- Со мной это не сработает.

- Что не сработает? – девушка сняла парик и недоуменно заморгала накрашенными ресницами.

- Трюк со сменой темы. Ну, так что? В чем причина веселья?

Канра улыбнулась, словно ей сделали комплимент.

- Вы умнеете не по дням, а по часам, Намие-сан. – Девушка повесила парик на крючок в прихожей и направилась в комнату, на ходу снимая с себя одежду. – Я просто рада. В конце концов, я же девушка. И я только что вернулась со свидания.

- С человеком, которого ты ненавидишь, - добавила Намие.

Канра поморщилась.

- Я бы не спешила называть его человеком.

- И все-таки. – Намие фыркнула. – Не думаю, что твой брат одобрил бы то, что ты делаешь.

Женщина старалась выглядеть как можно более спокойно. Ответ Канры позволил бы сделать выводы о ее отношениях с братом. Это могло подсказать Намие, в каком направлении копать дальше. Сегодня она узнала довольно много, но далеко не вся полученная информация оказалась полезной.

Требовалось отделить зерна от плевел. Вариант «просто спросить Канру» даже не рассматривался. Было очевидно, что девушка не заинтересована в том, чтобы о ее прошлом стало известно надоедливой секретарше.

- Ай-ай-ай, Намие-сан, как неаккуратно, - Канра покачала головой, - задавая такие вопросы, вы от меня точно ничего не добьетесь. Я и так оставила вам непозволительно много подсказок.

Намие выругалась про себя. Чертова девчонка просто играла с ней! Вот стерва.

- Ну что, многое вам удалось узнать за время моего отсутствия? До отца уже добрались или еще нет?

Хитро улыбаясь, Канра натянула вещи Изаи и шмыгнула на кухню.

- Намие-сан, что будете на ужин? – донеслось оттуда. – Я хочу есть! Общение с Шизу-чаном отнимает столько сил, столько сил…

- Даже представить себе не могу, - процедила Намие.

Они засиделись, как обычно, допоздна.

Намие перебирала фотографии и документы Изаи, пытаясь составить из имеющихся у нее кусочков паззла цельную картину. Канра сидела в Интернете и не замечала ничего вокруг. Периодически она смеялась или фыркала и снова принималась стучать по клавишам.

Намие взяла чистый лист, ручку и принялась писать, пытаясь структурировать свои мысли таким образом.

«Итак, что мы имеем? – она мысленно задала себе вопрос и тут же ответила на него: - Канра и Изая – близнецы, значит, дата и место рождения у них должны совпадать. Но почему тогда…»

Одна деталь в рассказе кондитера, которую Намие сперва пропустила мимо ушей, сейчас не давала ей покоя. Нана вернулась в родной город с одним ребенком. И, судя по рассказам ее мужа, это все-таки был Изая. Едва ли Канра умела маскироваться в младенческом возрасте. Но если Изая рос в Токио, то где в это время находилась Канра? Не могла же она появиться из ниоткуда?

Судя по сегодняшней реакции Канры, она прекрасно знала – найдя ее мать, Намие ничего не узнает.

Секретарша едва удержалась, чтобы не ударить себя по лбу. Канра же дала ей подсказку! Отец! Ей всего лишь нужно найти отца Канры, и тогда картина будет завершена.

Намие подняла глаза на свою «начальницу». Канра сидела на футоне по-турецки, положив на острые колени ноутбук. На ее лицо падал резкий свет монитора, делая тонкие черты грубыми и зловещими. Из-под ворота майки выглядывали выпирающие ключицы; усталые, покрасневшие глаза часто моргали, на лице почти не отражалось эмоций.

Что она хотела, подбрасывая своей секретарше все новые и новые загадки? Чего этим добивалась от Намие? Хотела просто поводить за нос? Научить добывать информацию? Или посмеяться над ее потугами?

- Я ложусь спать, - объявила Намие.

Не дождавшись ответа, она расстелила на полу второй футон, переоделась в пижаму, выключила верхний свет и нырнула под одеяло. Она быстро согрелась и начала засыпать. Мерный стук клавиш убаюкивал.

- Хочу вас спросить кое о чем.

Намие демонстративно перевернулась на другой бок – спиной к Канре.

- Как вы обычно строите отношения с мужчинами?

- Что?

- Отношения. С мужчинами.

Намие перевернулась обратно.

- Зачем тебе это?

Канра почесала щеку и кокетливо улыбнулась.

- Ну, мне же нужно как-то влюбить в себя Шизу-чана, - ответила она.

- Не знаю. Погугли, - Намие накрылась одеялом с головой, показывая, что не собирается продолжать разговор.

Она сама никогда даже не думала о других мужчинах, кроме своего брата, поэтому такая смешная вещь, как отношения, ей была ни к чему.

«Постойте-ка! Так Канра никогда ни с кем не встречалась?» - Намие не сдержала торжествующей улыбки. Все-таки и на старуху найдется проруха. Изая-Канра казалась Намие идеальным этическим манипулятором, который мог вытворять с чувствами окружающих людей такие трюки, что не под силу и опытным гипнотизерам. Оказывается, все-таки была одна сфера человеческих взаимоотношений, в которой всесильный манипулятор не имел ровным счетом никакого опыта. И кто бы мог подумать, что этой сферой окажется любовь…

Самозваное расследование Намие, хоть и взяло лихой старт, быстро перешло в стадию застоя. Около недели минуло с тех пор, как она разговаривала с отчимом Изаи, а ничего качественно нового с тех пор так и не узнала.

Изая вырос в Токио, учился в академии Райра, учителя помнили его как умного, но недостаточно старательного ученика.

Намие полностью восстановила историю его переездов с квартиры на квартиру. Сперва он жил в «Сато Бейкери». После конфликта с отчимом переехал в небольшое общежитие, откуда его выселили через месяц проживания. Это общежитие уже снесли.

Следующей остановкой Изаи была съемная квартира в Синдзюку, откуда его попросила съехать хозяйка. Он вечно приходил заполночь и тревожил соседей. Те непрестанно жаловались на шумного жильца, который периодически еще и водил к себе компании.

Последней, так сказать, предсмертной остановкой стала вот эта маленькая квартирка, которую в то время сдавала некая госпожа Каори. Несмотря на все старания, Намие так и не смогла до нее дозвониться.

Уверившись в тщетности своих усилий, Намие решила расспросить соседей.

Она не слишком-то поднаторела в готовке, невзирая на то, что каждый день готовила еду для Изаи. Да и зачем вкусно кормить того, кого в глубине души хочется отравить?

Неуверенная в своих кулинарных способностях, Намие купила в универмаге несколько кексов, разогрела их в микроволновке и выложила на блюдце.

Начать опрос она решила с самого верхнего этажа, выбрав для этого вечер рабочего дня в середине недели, когда большинство жильцов должны были быть дома.

Открывали зачастую не сразу, так что времени на расспросы Намие потратила довольно много. Да и кексы успели остыть. Тем не менее, угощение соседи расхватывали с энтузиазмом.

Самым продуктивным оказался разговор со старушкой, которая обитала этажом ниже.

- Кто жил в той квартире до вас? Почему не помню? Девушка жила. Симпатичная такая, вежливая. Каждое утро здоровалась.

- Девушка? Вы уверены? Мне говорили, там жил молодой человек.

Старушка покачала головой.

- Моя память меня подводит. Вы все верно говорите, там жил парень.

- Но вы только что сказали… - Намие ничего не понимала.

Пожилая женщина укоризненно взглянула на нее.

- Не перебивайте старших, это невежливо. Так вот, там жила девушка. Хорошая, скромная, работящая. Где-то за год до того, как она съехала, к ней начал захаживать молодой человек. Они были так похожи, что аж страшно становилось! Должно быть, родственник какой-то. Он мне не нравился, сама не знаю, почему. Приходил всегда поздно, не здоровался ни с кем. Потом она съехала, а этот, – женщина скривилась, будто вспоминая что-то крайне неприятное, - остался жить здесь, но через несколько месяцев исчез. Даже вещи вывозить не стал.

Отдав старушке последний кекс, Намие в задумчивости вернулась в квартиру.

Там ее уже ждала необычно веселая Канра. Она что-то напевала себе под нос и улыбалась своим мыслям.

В последнее время она каждый вечер приходила в приподнятом настроении. Днем бегала по городу, вынюхивая что-то, встречалась с осведомителями, вела переговоры с якудза. А по вечерам упархивала на свидания с Хейваджимой Шизуо. Несмотря на то, что Канра постоянно твердила, будто собирается уничтожить его, Намие видела, как светятся изнутри карие глаза, как радостно и легко девушка убегает каждый вечер, с каким нетерпением ждет встречи.

- Здравствуйте, Намие-сан! У меня сегодня отличное настроение! Мне кажется, Шизу-чан почти влюбился в меня.

- Не знаю, как Хейваджима, - тихо, чтобы ее никто не услышал, пробормотала Намие, - а вот ты точно в него влюбляешься.

У Намие не было никакого желания останавливать необратимый процесс. Канра, Изая – неважно, как зовут этого человека, - она все равно его ненавидела.

16. Ночь вступала в свои права, набрасывая на городские улицы полупрозрачную вуаль сумерек. По Икебукуро, больше похожему на огромный муравейник, сновали люди. Война банд, разгоревшаяся две недели назад, затихла, и мирные обыватели снова могли прогуливаться по улицам, не опасаясь за свою жизнь.

- Шизуо-сан, вы не должны меня провожать, правда!

Канра говорила не всерьез. Она давно поняла, что отказ – это форма кокетства. Каждый вечер она уговаривала Шизуо не провожать ее до дома, но он, как обычно, действовал вопреки ее словам.

Вот и на этот раз он лишь покачал головой и привычным жестом взял ее руку в свою.

Они шли не спеша. Канра не хотела себе в этом признаваться, но факт оставался фактом: каждый раз она пыталась как-то продлить время их встречи, отсрочить неизбежную минуту расставания. Даже зная, что на следующий день они снова увидятся, Канра не желала отпускать руку Шизуо ни на минуту.

- Я не доставляю вам хлопот? Сегодня вы из-за меня раньше ушли с работы.

- Вчера мы полночи караулили одного парня у выхода из клуба. – Шизуо без всякого стеснения рассказывал девушке о своей работе. - Сегодняшний короткий день мне дали в качестве компенсации.

- Вот как. Вам, наверное, хочется спать, - предположила Канра.

Хейваджима помолчал несколько секунд, как обычно, прислушиваясь к себе, и ответил:

- Совсем чуть-чуть.

- Шизуо-сан выносливый, - Канра сжала его руку и улыбнулась, заглядывая ему в глаза.

Ей нравилось болтать о пустяках. Работа информатора состояла сплошь из серьезных разговоров, тогда как общение с Шизуо ничем ее не отягощало.

- Мы почти пришли.

Канра с сожалением взглянула на знакомый дом. Легкомыслие тут же покинуло ее, когда она увидела, что у подъезда припарковались два черных автомобиля. Возле машин стояли несколько мужчин в серых костюмах и о чем-то переговаривались. Канра узнала телохранителей отца.

«Черт! Они что, вычислили меня? Но как?»

- Что случилось?

Канра подняла глаза на озадаченного Шизуо.

- Я тут подумала о том, что вы каждый день провожаете меня. – Она сочиняла на ходу, аккуратно направляя Шизуо прочь от дома. - А я до сих пор не знаю, где вы живете. Можно мне зайти к вам в гости сегодня?

Хейваджима кивнул почти сразу.

Он уверенно повел ее прочь. Около сорока минут они плутали по дворам и переулкам, добираясь до его жилища. Конечно, Канра была в курсе, где живет Шизуо, но эту информацию раздобыл Изая, о чем Хейваджиме знать не полагалось.

- Пришли, - Шизуо остановился перед невзрачным подъездом.

Сумерки уже превратились в ночь, которую освещали яркие огни города и одинокая луна, повисшая между дымчатых облаков.

- Так что же мы стоим? – Канра направилась в подъезд, потянув за собой Шизуо. – Пойдемте, покажете мне вашу квартиру.

Она размышляла о том, что действительно будет забавно своими глазами узреть быт Хейваджимы. Интересно, в его квартире есть хоть какая-нибудь мебель? С его-то характером это сомнительно.

Когда они вошли в плохо освещенный подъезд, Шизуо тронул ее за плечо, заставив обернуться, и поцеловал. Для Канры это было неожиданностью. Она ответила на поцелуй скорее по привычке и тонко взвизгнула, когда Хейваджима легко подхватил ее на руки.

«Что это с ним? Может, он подумал, будто я напросилась в гости, чтобы…» - Додумать Канра не успела. Шизуо пинком ноги открыл входную дверь и таким же способом закрыл, а затем направился куда-то вглубь квартиры. Канра почувствовала, что ее бережно опустили на что-то мягкое. Хейваджима, разгоряченный, как после очередной погони за Изаей, лег сверху.

«О, черт!» - это было последней разумной мыслью Канры.

Руки и губы Шизуо казались невероятно ласковыми. Канра чувствовала, что хочет ощущать их касания, и сама льнула к нему. В какой-то миг шум окружающего мира затих, уступив место только ее невероятно громкому дыханию.

Им на удивление легко удалось освободиться от одежды. Канра попыталась прикрыться, стесняясь своей наготы, но теплые руки Шизуо отвели ее запястья в стороны.

- Ты красивая, - произнес он едва слышно.

Он целовал ее ладони, плечи, грудь. Каждый сантиметр ее кожи. Девушка поймала себя на мысли о том, что наверняка пожалеет... Но, вопреки всем планам, ей было наплевать на это.

Кому какая разница, что будет завтра? А сегодня он сказал ей, что она красива.

Канра, ранее не слышавшая комплиментов в свой адрес, улыбнулась.

- Слишком банально, Шизу-чан, - прошептала она.

Страх о том, что ее раскроют, куда-то испарился. Она наслаждалась моментом.

Девушка почти не почувствовала боли от проникновения. Тем не менее, она нервничала. Канра обняла Шизуо за шею, притягивая его ближе. Чтобы успокоиться, она вплетала пальцы в его волосы, насмерть пропахшие сигаретами.

- Все в порядке? – его голос звучал глухо и хрипло.

Канра кивнула. Она не была уверена в том, что сможет в такой момент контролировать себя, поэтому просто прижалась к Шизуо и уткнулась носом в его шею.

Ничего не было в порядке. Она оказалась в постели с мужчиной, который, узнай он ее вторую личность, убил бы ее, не сомневаясь ни секунды. Она ненавидела его, в конце концов.

Канра чувствовала, как Хейваджима двигается в ней. Это было страшно и завораживающе одновременно. Она не могла сказать, будто испытывает огромное удовольствие, но, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, поняла, что ее телу Шизу-чан весьма приятен.

Сознание фиксировало никому ненужные мелочи типа заколки, больно впивающейся в затылок, или косого луча света, который падал Канре на лицо, заставляя жмуриться.

Почувствовав, что движения Шизуо становятся быстрее и ритмичней, Канра крепче обхватила его бедрами. Руки гладили спину Хейваджимы. Девушка проводила подушечками пальцев по бугристым шрамам, словно пытаясь выровнять их.

После того, как все закончилось, Шизуо нежно поцеловал ее и обнял, прижав к своей груди. Канре не хотелось ничего говорить. Даже встречаться с ним взглядом было отчего-то стыдно.

Когда Хейваджима заснул, девушка отодвинулась от него и еще некоторое время лежала, ни о чем не думая, просто глядя на его спокойное лицо.

- Ты ведь любишь меня, Шизу-чан? – шепотом спросила она. – Лучше бы тебе влюбиться в меня без памяти, иначе выйдет, что все это было зря.

Канра откинула одеяло и поднялась с постели. Воздух в комнате после объятий Шизуо казался обжигающе-холодным.

Она собрала свои вещи, разбросанные по комнате, и спешно оделась.

- Шизу-чан, похотливое животное, - проворчала Канра, - ты мне блузку растянул!

Спящий Шизуо ничего не ответил.

Девушка возвела очи горе. Ну и что ей теперь делать? Взгляд упал на пачку сигарет, которые лежали на столике.

- Верно, нужно как-то успокоиться. Я слышала, курение помогает.

Она вытянула сигарету из пачки и, присев на кровать, чиркнула зажигалкой. От первой же попытки вдохнуть табачный дым Канра закашлялась. Она с ненавистью потушила сигарету о спинку кровати и гневно взглянула на Шизуо.

Зачем все эти извращенные игры? Ее враг лежит сейчас прямо перед ней, открытый и беззащитный.

Канра открыла сумочку и достала оттуда перочинный нож. Лезвие блеснуло в скудном свете уличного фонаря.

- Вот и все, Шизу-чан. История твоей любви довольно трагична. – Канра села на кровати. Ее тень упала на спящего мужчину. - Ты просто влюбился не в ту девушку.

Она занесла нож, целясь в горло.

17. В какой-то момент перед мысленным взором Канры мелькнула картина из давно забытого, как ей казалось, прошлого: вспоротое горло, из которого хлещет кровь и вырываются булькающие звуки. Кровь заливала все вокруг: впитывалась в ткань, ковер, заливала трещинки в полу. Она пятнала руки и намертво въедалась под ногти…

Телефонный звонок заставил Канру вздрогнуть и выронить нож. Ярко блеснув, он упал на подушку рядом с лицом Шизуо, который продолжал спать, ни о чем не подозревая.

- Черт бы тебя побрал, Намие! – Яростно прошептала Канра и сбросила звонок.

В квартире вновь воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только ровным дыханием Шизуо. Он поморщился во сне и перевернулся на другой бок. Нож соскользнул с подушки и упал в складки одеяла. Канра достаточно хорошо понимала, что его необходимо достать, но не находила в себе смелости сделать это. Ей становилось страшно, стоило только представить гнев Шизуо, который обрушится на нее, когда он узнает о ее предательстве.

О чем она вообще думала, занося нож? Прикончить Хейваджиму одним ударом? Да об этом можно лишь мечтать!

Канра достаточно хорошо помнила, как, со всей силы вонзив нож в грудь Шизуо, не смогла вогнать лезвие даже на пару сантиметров. Одному богу известно, из чего сделан этот парень.

Еще раз взглянув на безмятежно спящее чудовище, Канра вышла из квартиры.

Она углубилась в путаницу дворов и переулков, поплутала между многоэтажками старого образца, которыми изобиловал этот район и, наконец, остановилась в тени тупика, намереваясь спокойно переговорить со своей секретаршей.

Намие ответила не сразу, так что Канра даже занервничала: а вдруг помощницу схватили люди отца?

- Намие-сан, почему так долго?

- Это я должна спросить, - послышался в трубке сонный голос. – Канра, где ты ходишь? По твою душу приходили какие-то типы.

- Знаю. Давно они ушли? – уточнила Канра, проигнорировав первый вопрос и праведное возмущение помощницы.

- Около шести вечера. Но они оставили наблюдателя и парочку жучков в подъезде. – Пояснила Намие. - Кодовый замок оказался сложноват для них, а рисковать, выламывая дверь в жилом доме посреди бела дня, они не стали.

Канра самодовольно усмехнулась. Квалификация людей, работающих на ее отца, оказалась на порядок ниже, чем у Намие, хотя она и начала работать с Канрой не так уж и давно.

- Где ты сейчас?

Намие задержалась с ответом, вспоминая адрес.

- Остановилась у знакомой. Она уехала в отпуск, и оставила мне ключи, чтобы я присматривала за цветами.

- Я нахожусь в том же районе, минут через десять буду.

Намие пробурчала что-то насчет того, что Канра не дает ей спать, посему должна платить сверхурочные, и бросила трубку.

Когда Канра подошла к нужному дому, было уже почти три часа ночи. Она шла медленно, время от времени глядя на свое отражение в витринах, и не могла понять, изменилось ли в ней что-то после проведенной с Шизу-чаном ночи. Мышцы болели, как после особо энергичной погони, а перед мысленным взором то и дело всплывало бледное в холодном свете лицо Шизуо и его теплые карие глаза, которые глядели на Канру с небывалой нежностью.

Наверное, в девушке должно было что-то измениться после первого сексуального опыта, но Канра чувствовала себя точно так же, как и днем раньше. Будто ничего и не произошло.

Честно сказать, она ожидала от секса куда большего. Может, дело в том, что партнер ей попался не слишком-то умелый. Насколько Канра помнила, Шизуо не заводил романов. Максимум, чем он мог похвастать – это случайный секс с несколькими девицами легкого поведения, которые обычно не оставались у него на ночь. Насколько могла судить Канра, Шизуо не слишком-то по ним скучал. Найти равноценную замену для короткого секса раз в два-три месяца ничего не стоило.

Девушка передернула плечами. Мысль о том, что она – всего лишь одна из многих одноразовых пассий Шизу-чана, оказалась на редкость противной.

- Нет уж, это я его поимею, а не он меня! – упрямо фыркнула Канра.

Разум подсказывал, что все происходит как раз наоборот: в его чувствах она не была уверена, а вот сама сегодня ночью не смогла его убить, что являлось довольно-таки значимым показателем. Неважно, чем это было продиктовано – страхом ли, симпатией ли, - факт оставался фактом.

И физическая близость – тоже. Канра как никто другой знала, что она умеет давать решительный отпор. Но нет.

«Размякла, доверилась его теплым рукам, поверила тому, что он считает меня красивой. Дура!» - Канра начала осознавать, что она натворила. Ей захотелось надавать себе оплеух.

Когда она отдавалась Шизуо, все происходящее казалось сном. Ведь в реальности ничего подобного случиться не могло.

«А ведь это был чудесный момент для того, чтобы раскрыть карты!» - Канра вздохнула.

Нет, не замечательный. У нее не было прочного тыла, куда она могла бы вернуться, избежав погони.

- И все же, почему я не отказала ему?

- Может, влюбилась? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Намие.

Канра вздрогнула. Плутая в своих мыслях, она автоматически нашла дорогу к нужному дому и теперь стояла на пороге квартиры, механически нажимая на кнопку дверного звонка.

- Хватит трезвонить. Что так долго? – Намие недовольно нахмурилась, закрывая за Канрой дверь.

- Никак не могу привыкнуть ходить на каблуках.

- Ты в мокасинах, - констатировала Намие, - какие каблуки?

- Не цепляйся к словам, - устало отозвалась Канра, - у меня был трудный день.

Намие скептически подняла брови и буркнула себе под нос:

- И ночь, видимо, тоже.

- Что? – переспросила Канра.

- Тебе показалось. – Намие поспешила закончить разговор: - Ванная там, спальня дальше по коридору. Спокойной ночи.

Она зевнула и отправилась спать.

Первым дело Канра скинула одежду и отправилась в душ. Она поспешно смысла с лица косметику – тушь уже начала осыпаться, - и взглянула на себя в зеркало. На нее глядело отражение, как две капли воды похожее на лицо Изаи.

- Как жаль, что ты мертв, - Канра провела по стеклу кончиками пальцев, оставляя на зеркале мокрые дорожки, - ты даже не представляешь, как я скучаю по тебе.

Она принялась вытаскивать из волос заколки, на которых держался парик. Невидимки, обычно не доставлявшие никаких неудобств, больно впивались в затылок, когда она и Шизуо занимались…

- Хватит! – Канра достала последнюю заколку и, стащив парик с головы, взъерошила свои волосы. – Надо заканчивать с этим.

В ней словно боролись две личности: одна хотела прямо сейчас позвонить Шизуо и рассказать все, желая спасти хотя бы свое достоинство и свою свободу, а другая не хотела ничего менять и робко надеялась, что он позвонит утром.

После душа Канра почувствовала себя куда лучше. Она собрала разбросанную по ванной грязную одежду и закинула в корзину для грязного белья.

Почти весь вечер прошел зря. Ей нужно было еще многое сделать сегодня в качестве Изаи. К счастью, для этой работы достаточно и ноутбука.

Канра рассчитывала на то, что ей будет проще собраться с мыслями, занимаясь делом, но жестоко просчиталась. Экран ноутбука горел ровным светом, но Канра не могла заставить себя вникнуть в мерцающий на нем текст. Она сидела будто в прострации, то и дело погружаясь в странное состояние полудремы.

Время от времени из небытия ее вырывал голос Намие, но суть вопросов секретарши Канра так и не смогла понять, прокручивая перед внутренним взором сцены последней недели. Где она просчиталась? Как вышло, что часть ее хочет – нет, жаждет! – оставаться рядом с Шизу-чаном, наслаждаться теплом его рук и слушать скучные рассказы о его работе?

За окном уже забрезжил рассвет, а Канра все сидела в обнимку с ноутбуком и смотрела на экран, перечитывая одну и ту же строчку.

Намие прошла по коридору в сторону туалета. На обратном пути она остановилась в дверях спальни, чтобы сказать пару ничего не значащих фраз и сонно поинтересоваться:

- У тебя что, месячные?

Канра отрицательно покачала головой, снова углубляясь в свои мысли.

- Ты, наверное, сама не заметила. Там в корзине с грязным бельем ведь твои штаны лежат? Они белые, кровь на них отлично видна. – Намие зевнула. - Наверное, уже въелась, придется нести в химчистку…

Недовольная тем, что ее отвлекают от пойманной за хвост мысли, Канра раздраженно повысила голос:

- Намие-сан! Если бы у меня были месячные, я бы, наверное, об этом зн...

Канра осеклась на полуслове, отвела глаза и стремительно покраснела, запоздало сообразив – она сболтнула лишнее.

- Надеюсь, о том, что от секса бывают дети, вы тоже знаете. – Ехидно произнесла Намие и гордо удалилась.

- Стерва!

Выругавшись, Канра вскочила на ноги, спешно оделась, накинула куртку Изаи и выбежала из дому. Она все больше жалела о том, что пошла на поводу у сиюминутного желания и переспала с Шизуо.

«От тебя в моей жизни одни только неприятности, Шизу-чан!»

18. Хоть Намие и не нравились участившиеся в последние дни встречи Канры с Хейваджимой Шизуо, кое-что хорошее в них все-таки было. Большую часть времени Намие так или иначе находилась под наблюдением Канры. Вечером же у нее не было возможности следить за ходом расследования секретарши, и та могла действовать свободно. Сегодня Канра, видимо, утомившаяся прошлой ночью, и вовсе спала беспробудным сном, не замечая, что ее телефон разрывается от звонков.

Намие покачала головой, закрыла дверь в спальню и направилась в гостиную, прихватив с собой стационарный телефон.

Бывшая хозяйка квартиры, в которой Намие и Канре пришлось жить после того, как офис Изаи перестал быть безопасным, некая госпожа Мидори, упорно не желающая отвечать на звонки, взяла трубку поздним вечером.

- Оставьте меня в покое! Что за дурацкие шутки? – прозвучал в трубке возмущенный женский голос.

Сперва Намие опешила, но быстро взяла себя в руки:

- Вы меня с кем-то спутали, Мидори-сан. Я звоню вам насчет съема квартиры.

Повисла непродолжительная пауза.

- Прошу прощения, я действительно спутала вас с другим человеком. Так что вы хотели узнать?

Мысленно Намие восхитилась деловой хваткой женщины и тем, как резко она сменила угрожающий тон на любезно-деловой.

- Мы с подругой хотели бы снять квартиру на пару месяцев. Вы уже работали с ней раньше. Мою подругу зовут Канра…

Намие замолкла, ожидая реакции. Если Мидори не помнит фамилии Канры, это будет значить, что эта ниточка оборвалась.

- Ах, Канра Ниджима? Помню-помню. Как она поживает? Так и не помирилась с семьей?

После получасового разговора Намие, довольно улыбаясь, положила трубку. У нее было достаточно информации, чтобы разузнать все о прошлом Канры. Словоохотливая Мидори-сан оказалась обладательницей хорошей памяти и делового характера.

Она занималась тем, что скупала недорогую недвижимость, оформляла ее на членов своей семьи, большинство из которых жили за границей, и пускала в квартиры постояльцев. Периодически это были люди, которые, как Канра, нуждались не только в приюте, но и в укрытии. За определенную сумму Мидори-сан помогала им замести следы прошлых ошибок и начать мирную жизнь.

В редких случаях, когда на предоставленной ею жилплощади случались некрасивые истории, Мидори-сан торопилась избавиться от «подозрительной» квартиры, однако жильцов своих не забывала. Именно в той квартире, которую вчера вечером пришлось покинуть Намие и Канре, когда-то погиб Изая. После этого инцидента прошел почти год до того момента, как на «подозрительную» квартиру нашелся покупатель. Само собой, Мидори радостно продала жилье и на эти деньги купила новое, тут же пущенное в дело.

Намие догадывалась, что под личиной подставного покупателя скрывалась Канра.

В разговоре с Мидори Намие не раз услышала фамилию «Ниджима». Она словно напоминала о чем-то незначительном, наполовину забытом. Намие открыла браузер и ввела упомянутую фамилию в строку поиска.

- Так-так, что у нас тут?..

Как Намие и подозревала, она слышала прежде эту фамилию. Сайто Ниджима – молодой амбициозный политик из Киото, портретами которого пестрили страницы желтых газет несколько лет назад. После провальной предвыборной компании – развод с женой и громкий скандал, связанный с побегом дочери. Пятнадцатилетняя Канра Ниджима исчезла в неизвестном направлении с крупной суммой денег, украденных у отца.

- Канра Ниджима? – Намие усмехнулась. – Попалась!

Однако прямых подтверждений того, что это была именно та Канра, Намие не нашла. Журналистам так и не удалось раздобыть ни одной фотографии дочери влиятельного политика.

После этого инцидента Ниджима Сайто исчез с политической арены. Вместо него появился Мояджима Сайто, убежденный холостяк, с подозрением относящийся к ценностям семьи и брака. На данный момент он готовился выдвинуть свою кандидатуру на очередные выборы.

«Громкое заявление! У Сайто Мояджимы есть незаконнорожденный ребенок! Правда или слухи?» - прочла Намие кричащий заголовок очередной желтой газетенки.

Если Канра действительно являлась дочерью Сайто, то она провела большую часть своей жизни в Киото. Не туда ли уезжала со своим ухажером Нана? Если да, то это все объясняет.

Но пытаться выведать что-то у маститого политика, особенно если история со сбежавшей дочерью разрушила его карьеру и семью – дело просто безнадежное. Намие отлично это понимала.

- Что насчет его жены?

Пощелкав по клавишам и сделав пару звонков, Намие узнала необходимый минимум информации. Вытребовав себе половину имущества после развода, Амэ Мояджима переехала в Токио и занялась модельным бизнесом. Она недолюбливала мужчин и считалась настоящей железной леди, ее побаивались даже друзья.

Поразмыслив о том, что до Киото еще нужно добраться, а до места работы Амэ ехать всего тридцать минут, Намие подхватила куртку и вышла из дому.

В определенном роде праздношатающиеся средь бела дня люди всегда раздражали Намие. Вот и мужчина, обивающий порог приемной Амэ, не вызвал у нее ни капли симпатии. Он затравленно глядел по сторонам и комкал в потных ладонях носовой платок. Когда его впустили в кабинет, Намие порадовалась избавлению от такого надоедливого соседства. Однако не прошло и минуты, как мужчина пробкой вылетел вон. На входе его задержала охрана, явно обеспокоенная таким странным поведением посетителя.

- Отпустите меня! Вы не имеете права так со мной обращаться!..

Охранники выпроводили его прочь, и на этом инцидент был исчерпан.

- Ягири-сан? Заходите, пожалуйста, – миловидная девушка, приглашавшая гостей в кабинет, коротко поклонилась и открыла дверь.

Намие ожидала, что Амэ будет похожа на неприступную и холодную глыбу льда – по крайней мере, именно такое впечатление о ней можно было составить, прочитав статьи, посвященные ее особе.

Но за директорским столом сидела невысокая женщина с мягкими чертами лица, доброй улыбкой и очень ухоженными руками.

- Добрый день, Ягири-сан. Присаживайтесь. – Произнесла она тихим голосом.

Намие опустилась на предложенный стул и учтиво поздоровалась.

- Итак, вы хотите написать статью о нашем модельном агентстве?

- Честно говоря, мне гораздо интереснее было бы узнать о вашей личности. – Намие решила не тратить время зря. - Очевидно, что вы – неординарный человек, раз смогли из ничего создать…

- Достаточно, - Амэ резко прервала гостью. Ее взгляд из благожелательного превратился в настороженный. – Я вижу вас насквозь. Если вы пришли сюда для того, чтобы рыться в моем грязном белье, то убирайтесь прочь.

- Бессердечная су-у-ука!

Намие поморщилась. Мало того, что ее выдворили из офиса, не дав и слова вставить, так тут еще и голова разболелась. И ко всему прочему – тот самый неприятный тип, которого выгнали из кабинета ранее, околачивался под дверьми агентства и жалобно выл, умоляя пустить его обратно. Через некоторое время просьбы превратились в проклятья, а после – и в угрозы. Это мешало Намие думать.

- Вот увидишь, я всем расскажу о том, что между нами было! И о пассии твоего бывшего мужа – тоже…

- Уважаемый! – Окликнула его Намие. – А вы много знаете о семье госпожи Амэ?

- О, да! – тот мигом забыл о своих страданиях и принялся комкать в руках несчастный платок. – Я про эту семейку все знаю.

- В таком случае нам есть, о чем поговорить, - улыбнулась Намие.

Мужчина тут же принял важный вид и заявил:

- Мое время стоит дорого.

Намие фыркнула, презрительно подняв бровь, но не стала ничего говорить.

Похоже, она нашла источник информации, с помощью которого сможет прояснить кое-какие вопросы. Если его информация окажется полезной, то почему бы не заплатить за нее?

Мужчину звали Натсуджима Такаши. Он выглядел хорошо, даже привлекательно, но вел себя жалко, словно обыкновение пресмыкаться перед деньгами было заложено в его природе.

Чтобы не разговаривать на улице, они направились в ближайшее кафе. Такаши распахнул перед Намие дверь и помог ей снять куртку, но это скорее напоминало попытки раба быть услужливым, чем искреннее стремление джентльмена помочь даме.

Намие заказала себе чай и, дождавшись ухода официанта, велела:

- Рассказывайте.

История, которую поведал ей Натсуджима, быстро расставила все по своим местам.

Первый ребенок Амэ и Сайто родился мертвым. Роды были очень трудными и, чтобы спасти Амэ жизнь, ей сделали операцию, после которой она стала бесплодна. Амэ впала в глубокую депрессию.

Сайто, недовольный состоянием жены, под предлогом деловой конференции уехал в Токио. На самом деле целью его поездки было развеяться и забыть о семейной трагедии.

Спустя полгода он вернулся к восстановившейся к тому времени жене, сидящей на антидепрессантах, и вновь принялся изображать примерного семьянина. Амэ не знала, что Сайто привез с собой молодую любовницу, которая на тот момент уже была беременна от него.

Однако все тайное однажды становится явным.

Амэ узнала о существовании Наны. Устроив мужу скандал, она пригрозила разводом, если тот не расстанется с любовницей.

- Сайто-сан сказал, что отправит девчушку восвояси, как только она родит ему наследника, ведь Амэ бесплодна, – пояснил Такаши. – Не стоило ему наступать на эту мозоль. Она терпеть не может, когда кто-то напоминает ей о ее бесплодии, уж я-то знаю...

Недолго думая, Амэ подкупила персонал больницы. Через несколько дней после родов Нана отправилась восвояси, а Сайто сообщили о том, что роженица скоропостижно скончалась, оставив после себя ребенка – девочку.

- Почему девочка? Насколько я знаю, родилась двойня. Почему тогда…

Такаши зацокал языком.

- А я смотрю, вы многое знаете. – Он усмехнулся. - Это правда, родилась двойня. Сайто, само собой, выбрал бы мальчика, а от девочки избавился, но Амэ… Она хотела отомстить Сайто, но и ребенка ей тоже хотелось. Оставить мальчика значило бы помочь Сайто в осуществлении его планов, поэтому она выбрала девочку.

Сказав мужу о том, что его любовница скончалась и у них теперь есть ребенок, Амэ надеялась, что все наладится само собой, что теперь они трое – счастливая семья. Однако Сайто такое положение дел не устраивало.

Материнский инстинкт в Амэ заснул так же внезапно, как и проснулся. Вскоре ей стало плевать на ребенка. Сайто относился к девочке как к бесполезному придатку, и только тот факт, что других потомков у него нет, заставлял его проявлять причудливую отцовскую заботу: он нанял нескольких телохранителей для обеспечения безопасности дочери.

Когда Такаши впервые увидел Канру, ей было двенадцать лет. Его пригласила в дом Неджима Амэ – ей приглянулся молодой привлекательный студент, который был близок к тому, чтобы получить диплом школьного учителя.

Конечно, все прекрасно понимали: работа домашнего репетитора дочери – это всего лишь предлог для того, чтобы молодой любовник мог спокойно приходить к Амэ в отсутствие вечно занятого мужа.

- Эта девочка была странной. – Такаши поморщился, словно вспоминая что-то неприятное. – Она росла в роскоши, ее возили в школу на «Бентсе» С-класса, ее всегда сопровождал телохранитель, но она не пользовалась тем, что ей досталось. Такая незаметная, тихая, молчаливая… Страшно представить, что творилось у нее в голове. Брр!

Канра ходила в школу и возвращалась оттуда, делала уроки, посещала курсы – все под пристальным наблюдением. Сайто заботился о том, чтобы у его дочери была кристально чистая репутация.

Хотя Канра была отличницей, ее не любили в школе. Она никогда ничего не рассказывала Такаши, но тот достаточно знал о японской системе образования. Таких тихих девочек нигде не любят. Он подозревал, что над Канрой издевались одноклассники, но прямых подтверждений этому не находил. И не искал, если честно. Ему она тоже не нравилась.

- Мне всегда казалось, что с ней что-то не так. Словно в ней есть какая-то червоточина. Что-то в корне неправильное… Понимаете, о чем я?

Намие покачала головой.

- Неважно. – Такаши махнул рукой. - Вам налить еще чаю?

Когда Канре было тринадцать, она ни с того ни с сего сбежала из дома. Ее быстро нашли и вернули, после чего она стала вести себя еще тише и неприметней.

Амэ под большим секретом рассказала Такаши, что Канра сбежала к своей настоящей матери в Токио. Откуда она узнала о ее существовании, оставалось загадкой.

После этого случая все пошло наперекосяк: Сайто узнал о том, что Нана жива и, более того, у нее есть сын – близнец Канры.

Это было настоящей катастрофой. Брак Сайто и Амэ в очередной раз оказался под угрозой. Такаши, который получал средства на существование от Амэ, не хотел, чтобы та разводилась с мужем, потому что тогда она, возможно, захотела бы выйти замуж за него.

- Так вы ее совсем не любили? – Как можно более равнодушно поинтересовалась Намие.

- Нет, конечно! - Такаши рассмеялся. – Она слишком старая. Не поймите превратно, мне больше нравятся школьницы. Молодость так прекрасна…

Намие едва сдержала гримасу отвращения.

- Рассказывайте дальше.

Канра сбежала вторично незадолго после своего пятнадцатилетия. Она прихватила с собой деньги, которые Сайто откладывал на предвыборную компанию, и исчезла бесследно. Ее так и не нашли, словно она провалилась сквозь землю.

Сайто и Амэ все-таки развелись. Такаши оказался на улице и без копейки в кармане. Прекрасно понимая, что Сайто каким-то образом узнал об их с Амэ романе, он переехал в Токио. Месть обозленного мужа – это страшно, но месть могущественного политика со связями – еще хуже. Такаши поспешил обезопасить себя.

Он обосновался в Токио и устроился работать в Академию Райра. Там он нашел то, о чем мечтал: приличную зарплату и множество школьниц на любой вкус и цвет.

Видимо, судьба любила извращенные шутки. Только Такаши удалось забыть о своем не слишком удачном романе с Амэ и всех неприятных воспоминаниях, связанных с семьей Неджима, как провидение, не иначе, столкнуло его с Канрой.

- Она не слишком-то изменилась. Раньше я думал, будто это ощущение опасности, которое постоянно окружало ее, исходило от телохранителей ее отца, но, встретив ее в каком-то торговом центре совершенно одну, понял, что ошибался. Что-то в ней всегда пугало меня. Не знаю, что это было... Но своей интуиции я привык доверять.

Сообразив, что Сайто Неджима, к тому времени уже сменивший свою фамилию на девичью фамилию жены в попытке отбить репортерам нюх, будет благодарен за любую информацию о блудной дочери, Такаши принялся следить за Канрой.

- И что? – Намие, недовольная прерванным рассказом, нетерпеливо постукивала ногтем по ободку чашки с давно остывшим чаем.

- Вот тогда-то я впервые встретил его, - Мужчина поморщился. – Ее братца. По-настоящему жуткий тип. Орихара Изая.

Такаши удивился, когда на обеденном перерыве в школе к нему подошел парень, удивительно похожий на Канру. Он представился Изаей и попросил, чтобы Такаши перестал досаждать его сестре.

Само собой, учитель не прислушался к словам семнадцатилетнего сопляка. Ведь Изая вовсе не выглядел пугающим. Парень спокойно воспринял рассказ и посоветовал быть осторожнее по дороге домой.

- По пути домой в тот же день меня избили и ограбили. Больше я Канру не встречал.

Намие возвращалась в квартиру, не торопясь. Она чувствовала, что у нее начинается мигрень. Слишком многое она узнала за последнее время, но одна область в этой истории все еще оставалась белым пятном на карте произошедших событий. Что произошло с Изаей? И почему Канра заняла его место? Откуда она узнала о том, что у нее есть брат? Почему сбежала вторично?

Квартира была пуста. Намие посмотрела на циферблат часов и присвистнула: разговор с Натсуджимой занял у нее без малого четыре часа. На улице уже давно стемнело: чтобы обдумать новую информацию, Намие решила не пользоваться метро и обратно пошла пешком.

Короткая стрелка часов почти доползла до десяти. Обычно к этому времени Канра уже возвращалась домой. Конечно, она вполне могла снова остаться на ночь у Хейваджимы, но что-то подсказывало Намие, что это не так.

- Интересно, куда ее понесло?

Телефонные гудки шли один за другим монотонной рябью – Канра не брала трубку.

Намие постаралась избавиться от ощущения дежавю: слишком это напоминало тот вечер, когда Изая пропал без следа.

Озарение пришло неожиданно.

- Точно! Шинра ведь засвидетельствовал смерть Изаи! Он должен об этом знать!

Намие набрала нужный номер. Ответили почти сразу.

- Да?

- Это Ягири Намие. Могу я зайти к вам ненадолго?

- Конечно, - добродушно ответил Шинра. Он, видимо, никуда не торопился. – Только Селти сейчас на работе, я не знаю, когда она вернется…

- Я хочу переговорить с тобой, Кишитани-кун.

19. Шизуо редко снились сны. Он засыпал вечером, а утром просыпался с чувством, будто ночи не было. Словно он только что коснулся головой подушки, а через мгновение уже услышал звук будильника.

На этот раз Шизуо разбудил не будильник, а телефонный звонок. Хейваджима неохотно разлепил веки. В голове гудело как после шумной вечеринки. Возможно, виной тому был недостаток сна, который стал привычен в последние несколько дней: работа, как назло, затягивалась, приходилось караулить клиентов чуть ли не сутками напролет.

Конечно, Шизуо понимал, что мог бы отлично выспаться, пожертвовав встречами с Канрой, но идти на такой компромисс он не собирался. Его организм выдерживал огромную нагрузку в течение всей жизни. Неужели он сломается из-за какого-то недосыпа? Просто смешно!

Телефон надрывался, но Шизуо не спешил вставать. По всему телу разливалась приятная истома, двигаться не хотелось совершенно. У него все же хватило силы воли на то, чтобы приподнять голову и оглядеть комнату. Черные брюки сиротливо лежат на полу, барменская жилетка, видимо, снятая вместе с рубашкой, закинута на спинку кровати, туфли валяются в разных концах помещения, а очков и вовсе нигде не видно. Ни Канры, ни ее вещей в комнате не наблюдалось. Она будто и не приходила вовсе.

- Ушла… - Шизуо вздохнул. Очень хотелось курить, но вставать и идти за сигаретами было лень. - Я сделал что-то не так?

Он не понимал, почему его так тянуло к этой девчонке.

Может, дело было в том, что она не боялась его? Не кривилась, слушая рассказы о том, как он в очередной раз выбил дурь из какого-то ублюдка, напавшего на него с битой. Шизуо казалось, что ей это даже нравилось. Он видел, как расширялись ее зрачки, а на тонкие губы сама собой наползала улыбка. Определенно, эта девчонка не была нормальной. Но разве сам Шизуо был?

Он не знал о ней почти ничего, кроме того, что она целуется как второклассница и любит подтаявшее мороженое.

Ее жесты напоминали Шизуо о чем-то неприятном, несмотря на то, что были безукоризненно точными, несмотря на всю театральность. Она не задавалась вопросами морали, не осуждала ни Шизуо, ни людей, из которых ему приходилось вытрясать деньги, и это подкупало. Иногда она вела себя так, словно не являлась человеческим существом и потому могла глядеть на людей свысока, как судья или Бог. При этом сама Канра считала себя абсолютно нормальной.

И все же она не была нормальной. Ни один человек прежде не вызывал у Шизуо таких чувств.

Канра не была совершенством, но именно ее недостатки привлекали Шизуо больше всего. Например, неумение носить каблуки и юбки, привычка облизывать пальцы после обеда в фаст-фуде или по полчаса пропадать в туалете с мобильным телефоном, якобы приводя в порядок прическу.

Шизуо прекрасно знал это тянущее чувство внизу живота – от него он избавлялся, время от времени затаскивая в постель ветреных девиц. А вот ощущение теплого тугого комка, угнездившегося в груди, было в новинку. Кажется, от одной мысли об этой странной девчонке сердце начинало биться быстрее.

Шизуо вовсе не собирался спать с ней. Он никогда не пытался построить длительные отношения и думал, что секс может все испортить. Тем более, Канра до сих пор иногда вздрагивала, когда он прикасался к ней. Она не подавала виду, но Шизуо чувствовал это нутром: ей было не по себе от его прикосновений.

Вчера вечером, в подъезде, у него словно помутился рассудок. Это ничуть не походило на обычное безумие боя. Шизуо видел и воспринимал все предельно четко. Она так доверчиво пошла вперед, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, сжимая его запястье в холодных пальцах… Он хотел просто поцеловать ее, но на этот раз она не испугалась и не отстранилась, в ее глазах было только легкое удивление. А когда она ответила, Шизуо понял, что не может себя контролировать.

Подхватить ее на руки оказалось до смешного легко, будто она ничего не весила. Конечно, после фонарных столбов и машин любой человек покажется легким, но Канра ощущалась почти невесомой. Холодные ладошки, однако, были весьма реальными. Так же, как мягкие губы и худое, нескладное, но, тем не менее, красивое тело.

Шизуо спохватился только после того, как они оба оказались раздеты: принялся целовать ее, каждый сантиметр бледной кожи. Она отвечала так естественно, словно для нее это было обычным делом. Шизуо засомневался только в тот момент, когда Канра свела колени и прикрыла маленькие округлые груди ладонями, будто смущаясь своей наготы.

«Ты красивая», - Шизуо прекрасно помнил, как прошептал ей это. Дурацкая фраза, больше напоминавшая утешение. В качестве извинения за свою глупость он расцеловал ей руки.

Груди Канры – небольшие, но упругие, с маленькими темными сосками, - идеально помещались в его ладони, а на левой ключице обнаружился тонкий шрам от пореза, не видимый издалека.

Она была напряжена, все никак не могла расслабиться. Шизуо врезался в нее и слушал, как она тихо прерывисто дышит ему в шею, словно опасаясь выдать себя. Тем не менее, он легко проник в нее, да и Канра с охотой отвечала на его поцелуи, так что сомнений во взаимности у Шизуо не возникало.

Почему же тогда утром он проснулся один?

Шизуо собрал волю в кулак и перевернулся на спину, собираясь встать. Он почувствовал лопаткой что-то холодное. Хейваджима сел на кровати и поднял одеяло. Под ним обнаружился нож. Подозрительно знакомый перочинный нож, вызывающий далеко не самые лучшие воспоминания.

Шизуо в гневе отбросил одеяло прочь и застыл. На простынях он увидел пятна крови. Немного, всего несколько капель – словно намек.

- Что за?..

Телефон, затихший было, принялся трезвонить с новой силой.

На Шизуо будто вылили ведро ледяной воды. Вся сонливость и задумчивость слетели с него в один момент. Он сжал кулаки, на скулах заиграли желваки.

- Изая!

То-то он давно не появлялся. Неужели чертова блоха решила нагадить Шизуо, похитив его женщину? Это мерзко, но вполне в его стиле.

Хейваджима бросился к телефону. Он не стал обращать внимание на неотвеченные вызовы, а сразу набрал номер Канры. Гудки казались бесконечными. Шизуо звонил снова и снова, нарезая круги по квартире, но трубку никто не брал.

Шизуо удивлялся себе, словно наблюдая за своими действиями со стороны. Неужели он так привязался к ней? Причина не в сексе – это точно. Ни одна из тех, с кем он спал до сих пор, не вызывала у Шизуо никаких эмоций. Тогда что случилось? В чем дело? Почему он так боится того, что Изая поднимет трубку и предложит Шизуо принять участие в забавной викторине: угадать, какую часть тела Канры он сейчас отрежет?

От картинок, которые мелькали перед внутренним взором, Шизуо пришел в ярость и отчаяние. Он ударил кулаком по стене, оставив глубокую вмятину и в кровь рассадив кожу на костяшках пальцев.

Весь день для Шизуо прошел в бесплодных попытках дозвониться до Канры. У него дважды садилась зарядка на телефоне – аккумулятор в нем был старенький, давно пора заменить, - четырежды заканчивались сигареты и трижды – терпение.

Было около девяти вечера, когда трубку, наконец, взяли.

- Канра? – Шизуо замолчал, не зная, что еще сказать. Ему в голову пришла мысль о том, что девушка, возможно, просто хотела прекратить эти отношения и потому не брала трубку. А нож Изая мог подбросить из чистого озорства.

- Привет, Шизу-чааан! – нараспев ответил ему голос, который Шизуо хотел бы не слышать никогда. – Скучаешь по своей подружке? Не стоит! Не представляю тебя мямлей, так что не раскисай и поскорее излечись от сердечной раны. Или сдохни уже, наконец.

Шизуо почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног. Стараясь не сломать телефон, он вытолкнул сквозь сжатые зубы:

- Где Канра? Что ты с ней сделал, урод?

Голос в трубке словно в миг потерял все эмоции и стал сухим, безжизненным.

- Забудь ее, Шизу-чан. Ты никогда больше ее не увидишь. Канры Мояджимы никогда не существовало.

Короткие гудки оглушали.

- Что за? Изая! Изая!

Шизуо все-таки не сдержался и бросил телефон в стену. Тот жалобно хрустнул и разлетелся, усеяв пол множеством мелких кусочков.

Хейваджима быстро оделся и вышел из квартиры. В желудке обосновался колючий комок холодного страха, который будто высасывал все силы. Шизуо механически шел вперед, ему казалось, что каждый следующий шаг дается тяжелее предыдущего. Он не слышал вечернего шума города вокруг, в ушах стояла трель коротких телефонных звонков и звучал пугающе спокойный голос Изаи.

«Ты никогда ее больше не увидишь…»

- Черта с два, - Шизуо остановился у пешеходного перехода, чтобы вытащить из пачки новую сигарету.

Ему по-прежнему было не по себе, но первый шок отступил, вернув возможность воспринимать окружающую реальность.

- Чертова блоха… Его квартиру разгромили, где же он может быть? Надо спросить у Шинры.

20. Канра чувствовала себя отвратительно. Всю ночь она просидела, пялясь в монитор, после подсказки Намие подорвалась, сбегала в аптеку за противозачаточными таблетками и выпила двойную дозу. Продавщица в аптеке приняла ее за парня, и это не улучшило настроения девушки.  
Вернувшись в квартиру, Канра почувствовала сильную сонливость и легла на кровать, завернувшись в одеяло – ее знобило.  
- Посплю часок, - она зевнула и закрыла глаза.  
Канра заснула почти мгновенно. Сквозь сон она слышала жужжание мобильного телефона, но мысль о том, чтобы заставить себя проснуться и взять трубку, ее даже не посетила. Напротив, хотелось к чертям собачьим выключить назойливый аппарат, который мешал пребывать в чудесном состоянии мягкой полудремы. Но сделать хотя бы это было лень – не хотелось расставаться с теплом, накопленным под одеялом.  
Канра проснулась только в половине девятого. С ужасом посмотрев на циферблат, она поняла, что проспала целый день.  
Телефон, звонок которого она слышала сквозь сон, снова ожил.  
- Шизу-чан, ты почти посадил мне аккумулятор, - Канра усмехнулась.  
Он звонил ей весь день. Должно быть, нашел нож и обеспокоился не на шутку.  
Это было смешно и печально до слез: он ненавидел ее-Изаю и симпатизировал ей-Канре.  
– Прости, но я не могу продолжать это. – Канра покачала головой, грустно улыбаясь. – Ты делаешь меня слабой. Канру ничего не ждет впереди. Я должна оставаться Изаей. Тогда, пять лет назад… был убит не Изая Орихара, умерла Канра Мояджима.  
Девушка взяла в руки телефон, не решаясь нажать на клавишу приема. Она сидела так, потеряв счет времени, и уговаривала себя, что это будет только лучше – для нее, конечно! Мир вернется на круги своя, Шизуо снова станет ненавидеть Изаю, а Изая – Шизуо.  
- В конце концов, именно ты виноват во всем. Все из-за тебя, - зло прошептала Канра и нажала на клавишу.  
- Канра? – голос Шизуо, более хриплый, чем обычно, с ноткой отчаяния и надежды, заставил девушку промедлить.  
Как же ей хотелось ответить: «Да, это я!»  
Она впилась ногтями себе в бедро, надеясь, что боль хоть немного отрезвит, и произнесла голосом Изаи:  
- Привет, Шизу-чааан! Скучаешь по своей подружке? Не стоит! Не представляю тебя мямлей, так что не раскисай и поскорее излечись от сердечной раны. Или сдохни уже, наконец.  
Шизуо ответил почти сразу же:  
- Где Канра? Что ты с ней сделал, урод?  
«Рубикон перейден», - Канра закусила губу так сильно, что почувствовала, как по подбородку течет кровь, а во рту появился металлический привкус. Она ощутила себя обессиленной, словно пробежала марафон. Ее хватило только на то, чтобы не пустить в голос нотки надвигающейся истерики.  
- Забудь ее, Шизу-чан. Ты никогда больше ее не увидишь. Канры Мояджимы никогда не существовало.  
Канра тут же отключила телефон, чтобы Шизуо не услышал предательского всхлипа, который в следующую секунду вырвался из ее груди. Она почувствовала, как воздуха стало не хватать, а слезы сами собой потекли по щекам.  
Так она ревела только однажды – в день смерти Изаи. Прежде ей было безразлично почти все, происходившее с ней, а после времени на то, чтобы уделять внимание собственным чувствам, просто не оставалось.  
«Надеюсь, Намие нет в квартире», - эта мысль заставила Канру криво улыбнуться. - «Иначе она будет припоминать мне это до конца дней моих».  
Но Намие, похоже, не было. В квартире стояла гнетущая тишина, в которой особенно хорошо были слышны тонкие всхлипы и приглушенные рыдания Канры.  
- Хватит… - девушка размазывала слезы по щекам, но они почему-то не прекращали литься из глаз. - Хватит, хватит, хватит! Шизу-чан, это ты со мной сделал! Ха-ха-ха-ха…  
Она повалилась спиной на смятую постель, из ее груди вырывался смех напополам с рыданиями, словно в одном человеке умудрялись уживаться две личности, одна из которых радовалась, в то время как другая умирала от горя.  
Успокоившись, Канра пролежала на кровати около получаса, прежде чем ее второй телефон, предназначенный для нее-Изаи, начал тихо пищать.  
- Что такое?  
Канра посмотрела на экран и скривилась от отвращения. Ей звонил Натсуджима Такаши.  
Несмотря на неприязнь к этому человеку, Канра взяла трубку, надеясь, что у него есть задание для Изаи, которым она сможет занять мысли.  
- Слушаю.  
- Изая-сан, - угодливость Натсуджимы была тошнотворна, - у меня к вам деловой разговор. Кое-кто на днях интересовался вашей сестрой…  
Канру прошиб холодный пот. Нужно было заставить Натсуджиму покинуть город. Раньше Канрой никто не интересовался, и она надеялась, что история ее жизни – давно забытое прошлое. Однако нашелся кто-то, кто копает под нее. А если этот кто-то выйдет на родство Канры и Изаи, а потом совместит все факты и получит цельную картину, то авторитет самого успешного информатора Токио может, мягко говоря, пошатнуться.  
- Я думал, что мы с вами уже выяснили все, касающееся этого вопроса. – Канра нервно постукивала пальцами по виску.  
- Вы можете снова угрожать мне, но теперь я не боюсь. Я хочу встретиться и обговорить цену своего молчания.  
- Собираетесь шантажировать меня? Да вы храбры!  
Канра отлично знала, что Натсуджима Такаши был трусом. Что должно было произойти, чтобы он так резко изменился? Может, за ним действительно стоит кто-то могущественный? Нужно узнать, кто и попытаться договориться с ним. Натсуджима – дурак, не умеющий вовремя остановиться. Он будет пытаться тянуть из Изаи деньги, пока ему хорошенько не надают по носу.  
- Через полчаса у складов. Контейнер номер сто сорок два.  
- Я приду, - заверил Изая.  
Само собой, Канра не собиралась туда идти. Это была ловушка – очевидная и неумелая. Но пойти разведать ситуацию все-таки нужно. Понаблюдать издалека за Натсуджимой и его внезапно появившимся покровителем. Чтобы одержать победу над врагом, нужно знать о нем как можно больше.

21. Намие добралась до Шинры довольно быстро. Оно и понятно: по причине позднего времени в метро почти не наблюдалось пассажиров, эскалаторы были практически пусты. Все-таки Токио – большой город, и его жители отлично осознавали одну простую истину: не стоит ходить по улицам в темное время суток и подвергать себя опасности.  
Шинра открыл почти сразу. Было видно, что он ждал визита.  
- Добрый вечер. – Намие коротко поклонилась и скинула туфли в прихожей.  
- Добрый! Хотите чаю?  
Радушный хозяин явно пытался скрыть нервозность за оптимизмом. Или перевести беседу в другое русло.  
- Да, спасибо.  
- Проходите в гостиную, - Шинра тут же испарился в направлении кухни. – Я сейчас подойду.  
Воспользовавшись его советом, Намие проследовала вглубь квартиры. Тут ничего не изменилось с момента ее последнего визита. Все так же царил уют и покой; телевизор, включенный на маленькую громкость, бубнил что-то о погоде, создавая шумовой фон. Должно быть, так Шинра боролся с одиночеством, которого подсознательно всегда боялся до смерти.  
К тому моменту, когда хозяин квартиры возник на пороге гостиной с двумя дымящимися чашками ароматного чая, Намие уже была во всеоружии: она разложила документы и фотографии на низком чайном столике, предоставляя Шинре возможность полюбоваться на плоды ее трудов.  
- Я вижу, вы времени зря не теряли, - заметил он, опуская одну из чашек на столешницу перед Намие.  
- Как видите.  
- Вам удалось узнать очень многое. – Он сел напротив. - Так что вы хотите от меня?  
Намие ожидала чего-то подобного. Разговор с Шинрой будет трудным, полагала она, потому что он относится к той редкой породе людей, которая умеет лгать с невинным видом.  
- Я хочу узнать обстоятельства смерти Изаи. Думаю, вам известно о том, кто такая Канра Ниджима и кем она ему приходилась. Я хочу знать, как получилось так, что она заняла его место. Откуда ей вообще стало известно о его существовании?  
Шинра покачал головой.  
- Слишком много вопросов, Намие-сан. Давайте обсудим все по порядку.  
Намие согласно кивнула и приготовилась слушать. Уж чему-чему, а этому она в последнее время уделяла довольно много времени.  
- Как вы знаете, мы с Изаей учились вместе. – Начал свой рассказ Шинра. – Он был тем еще отморозком, если честно. Согласно русскому обычаю, о котором мне рассказала как-то Канра, о мертвых следует говорить хорошо либо ничего не говорить вовсе. Отчасти поэтому я и молчал. А отчасти – чтобы не портить отношения с Канрой, которая любила своего брата.  
- Так вы с ней были знакомы еще в школе? – Намие подняла брови.  
- Угу. - Шинра кивнул и отпил чай. – С ней мы ладили куда лучше, чем с Изаей. Мы познакомились, когда она переехала жить в Токио. Изая пригласил меня к себе после школы, и мы пошли в квартиру к Канре. Родители не разрешали ему водить друзей домой, поэтому он привел меня к ней. На первый взгляд они казались очень разными по характеру, но внешне были похожи, как две капли воды. За исключением длинных волос Канры, что она вскоре исправила.  
- Зачем? – Намие непонимающе моргнула.  
- Чтобы походить на Изаю, конечно! – Шинра всплеснул руками, едва не облив себя чаем. – Ей было пятнадцать, ее не брали на работу больше чем на полставки. Но там платили копейки, а ей нужно было платить за квартиру. Тут-то Изая и придумал этот план.  
Информатор – опасная работа. От количества собранных тобой сведений и их использования может зависеть судьба многих людей. У Изаи тогда была небольшая сеть осведомителей, но клиенты не желали работать с посредниками. Они думали, что общение лично с информатором гарантирует им правдивость данных. Понимаете, к чему я клоню, Намие-сан? Если к главарям враждующих группировок в одно и то же время придет один и тот же человек и предоставит им данные, противоречащие друг другу, то этот человек может завладеть ситуацией.  
Намие кивнула. Она знала, как слепо зачастую доверяют Изае его клиенты. Вот, значит, как он заработал себе такую репутацию. Он не узнавал информацию, он просто дезинформировал противоположные стороны и без труда предсказывал их шаги. Но для этого ему необходим был двойник. И тут как нельзя кстати появилась Канра.  
- Одна небольшая пластическая операция, несколько месяцев обучения – и результат был достигнут. Я принимал в этом участие не только из любопытства. Я видел, как меняется не только внешность, но и внутренняя суть человека. Это прозвучит странно, но в Канре уже тогда было что-то, из-за чего люди недолюбливали ее. Меня же тянуло как магнитом. Меня всегда интересовали разные странности, ха-ха…  
Намие криво улыбнулась. Она поняла, что Шинра говорит о Селти.  
- Когда Канра начала заниматься работой информатора, во всем копируя Изаю, я стал замечать, что не она, а он перенимает ее привычки. Несмотря на необходимость подражать брату, она оставалась собой, и уже ему приходилось прогибаться, подстраиваться под нее. – Шинра грел руки о теплые бока чашки, не притрагиваясь к чаю. – Не знаю, кто из них стал чьей копией, но одно я могу сказать точно: никто не скучал по Изае после его смерти. Миру вполне хватало Канры.  
- И все-таки, - Намие постаралась сосредоточиться. – Как погиб Изая?  
Шинра вздохнул, словно именно на этот вопрос он не хотел отвечать больше всего.  
- Осколок стекла перерезал ему шею. Канра позвонила мне сразу же, но, когда я приехал, его было уже не спасти.  
- А вы пытались?  
- Нет. Зачем? Мозг на тот момент уже был мертв. Даже если бы Изая спасся, то находился бы сейчас в состоянии овоща, что не слишком-то отличается от смерти. Поэтому мы поступили гуманно, позволив ему умереть биологически.  
Намие стало неуютно. Она передернула плечами, пытаясь избавиться от оцепенения.  
- Я и забыла, каким циничным вы можете быть.  
Шинра пожал плечами. Очевидно, ему было безразлично, что подумают о нем люди.  
- И кто… Извините.  
Телефон Намие ожил. На экране светилось «Входящий вызов от Изаи». Подумав, Намие взяла трубку. Динамик затрещал, послышались какие-то странные звуки и шумное дыхание.  
- Намие-сан, у меня неприятности. Очень большие неприятности! – Канра говорила шепотом, едва успевая дышать. – Мне нужна… помощь…  
- Где ты?  
- Старые склады, я сейчас около сто пятидесятого контейнера. У них есть пушки!.. Возьми с собой кого-нибудь… И свяжись с Шинрой, я… Меня… Черт!..  
- Канра? Канра, я тебя не слышу!  
Снова послышался треск, а потом что-то громко щелкнуло, и связь прервалась.  
Намие перевела взгляд на Шинру. Сейчас не было времени на выяснение правды о давно минувшем прошлом.  
- Нужно связаться с Селти-сан! Изая… то есть Канра в опасности.  
В этот момент из прихожей донеслись звуки возни, а потом на пороге возник никто иной как Хейваджима Шизуо. Селти появилась за его спиной и продемонстрировала Намие с Шинрой экран:  
«Шизуо попросил меня подвезти его до нашего дома, он хотел встретиться с Шинрой».  
- Теперь понятно, почему он вошел так тихо. – Кишитани поправил очки. - И насчет чего ты хотел…  
- Неважно! – Перебил Шизуо. - Что с Канрой?  
Намие обменялась понимающими взглядами с Шинрой. Он мог и не быть в курсе их с Шизуо встреч, но понимал, что едва не выдал секрет подруги.  
«Кто такая Канра?» - Селти удивленно склонила шлем.  
- Ну, э… - Промямлил Шинра.  
- Неважно! – Намие прервала разговор. - Ей угрожает опасность, и она попросила меня о помощи. А я в свою очередь прошу вас, Селти-сан.  
Намие пристально взглянула на дюллахан. Та не стала медлить с ответом, и просто кивнула.  
- Хорошо, - Намие быстро собрала разложенные документы в сумку. – Пойдемте, нужно спешить. Кишитани-кун, ты тоже поедешь с нами. Судя по тому, что мне удалось услышать, медик там не помешает.  
- Я тоже еду. – Угрюмо произнес Шизуо. – Я так и не понял, кого вы едете спасать – Изаю или Канру, но я с вами.  
Спорить с ним у Намие не было ни времени, ни желания. Она коротко кивнула и быстрым шагом направилась в прихожую.  
«Только не умирай, Канра! Не смей умирать, когда я почти разоблачила тебя!» - мысленно взмолилась она.

22. От удара о землю из груди вышибло весь воздух. Канра закусила губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Похоже, одно ребро было сломано: каждый вздох сопровождался невыносимой болью в груди. Девушка беспомощно наблюдала за тем, как несколько амбалов обмениваются короткими фразами. Смысл слов она улавливала с трудом – кровь шумела в ушах.  
Один из мужчин направился к ней. Канра с трудом поднялась на ноги. Тело не слушалось, все происходило словно в замедленной съемке. Рукоятка привычно скользнула в ладонь. Канра выставила перед собой лезвие в попытке защититься. Нож блеснул и отлетел прочь, руку обдало жгучей болью.  
- Что, трюки закончились? – злорадно спросил мужчина и сбил Канру с ног.  
Оказавшись на земле, она потянулась за ножом, лежащим в метре от места ее падения. На кисть опустился тяжелый ботинок. Мужчина перенес вес на правую ногу, и Канра взвыла от боли.  
- Знаешь, - услышала она знакомый голос, - мне надоели твои выходки. От тебя всегда были только проблемы. От вас обоих. Кто бы мог подумать, что вы двое станете моей головной болью. Вы же – мои дети…  
- Дети – это всегда головная боль своих родителей, папочка, - Канра усмехнулась. – И я сделаю все, чтобы ты почувствовал это на своей шкуре.  
Давление на пальцы усилилось, раздался отвратительный хруст. Девушка вскрикнула, на глазах выступили слезы.  
Сайто Мояджима опустился на корточки, чтобы лучше видеть лицо дочери.  
- Это отказ?  
Канра приподнялась на руках и плюнула ему в лицо. На щеке Сайто осталась слюна, смешанная с кровью и грязью.  
Один из телохранителей тут же пнул ее в живот, так что девушку скрутило от боли.  
- Ты упрямая. Прямо как твой брат.  
- Мы же близнецы. – Канра усмехнулась сквозь гримасу страдания, исказившую ее лицо. – К тому же – твои… твои дети. Яблочко от яблони…  
Последнюю фразу она произнесла на русском, прибавив к ней несколько крепких ругательств. Сайто покачал головой.  
- Не для того я нанимал тебе лучшего преподавателя русского, чтобы он научил тебя ругаться.  
- А он и не учил… - Дышать было тяжело, сломанное ребро давало о себе знать. – Я всегда была… любознательной.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Сайто произнес:  
- Спрошу в последний раз. Где ты хранишь информацию о нашей семье?  
Канра подтянула к голове свободную руку и постучала себя по виску.  
- Вот здесь. Тут находится все, чтобы уничтожить тебя.  
- Ты не отступишься? – С долей надежды в голосе спросил Сайто.  
Девушка коротко мотнула головой.  
- Никогда.  
Около минуты Сайто молчал, вглядываясь в глаза дочери. Он видел в них решимость и волю к жизни. Словно она жила до сих пор только ради одной-единственной цели – уничтожить его.  
- Очень жаль. – Он поднялся, выпрямился во весь рост и принял от одного из своих охранников носовой платок. – Дождитесь моего ухода и заканчивайте.  
Канра дернулась, но получила удар носком ботинка в солнечное сплетение. Она беспомощно наблюдала за тем, как ее отец прогулочным шагом направляется к машине. Шофер открыл перед ним дверь, и Сайто сел внутрь, даже не взглянув на дочь. Автомобиль взял лихой старт и, взметнув в воздух облако пыли, сорвался с места.  
Почему-то Канре было обидно. Она всегда знала, что ее отец – холодный и расчетливый человек, которому плевать на окружающих. Глубоко в сердце она надеялась, что он привязан к ней. Но стоило ей стать одной из помех на его блистательном пути к посту министра, как он поспешил избавиться от нее.  
Разговор телохранителей отца отвлек ее от этих мыслей.  
- Так это и правда девчонка? – Удивился один. - Никогда бы не подумал!  
- Я тоже. – Согласился другой и потянулся за пистолетом. - Ну что, пристрелим ее – и валим отсюда?  
- Нет, погоди. – Третий встрял разговор. – Если все равно придется пустить в расход, то, может, перед этим мы ее… - Он красноречиво потянулся к пряжке ремня.  
- А Тошио у нас, оказывается, педик! - Рассмеялся первый.  
Они гоготали в голос, словно это была смешная шутка.  
По позвоночнику Канры пробежала дрожь. Грудь дико болела, дышать было трудно, правой кисти она не чувствовала, а глубоко в животе засел ледяной ком страха.  
Неужели ей так и придется умереть здесь? Где же Намие с подмогой?  
Телохранитель, который стоял на кисти Канры, сделал шаг в сторону, но только для того, чтобы до синяков сжать тонкие запястья и завести их за голову девушки. Другой, которого друзья назвали «Тошио», подхватил с земли перочинный нож и одним взмахом распорол черную майку, оставив на коже кровоточащий порез.  
Утяжка вымокла в крови: во время погони в Канру стреляли. Потом отец запретил продолжать огонь, но одна из пуль все-таки задела цель.  
- Да она грудь утягивает! – Тошио принялся азартно пилить остатки эластичного бинта.  
- Штаны снимай. – Посоветовал ему коллега. – А то пока дойдешь до самого интересного, она окочурится от кровопотери.  
Мужчины загоготали.  
Канра впервые в своей жизни почувствовала омерзение к людям. До сих пор ей доводилось видеть их темные и грязные стороны, но они не вызывали столько отвращения.  
Она забилась в руках своих палачей, невзирая на боль.  
- Нет! Отпустите меня! Отпустите, мать вашу!..  
На мгновение Канра почувствовала себя просто маленькой испуганной девчонкой, отчаянно желающей только одного: жить. Любой ценой, как угодно – лишь бы жить.  
Она кусала и царапала своих мучителей, не обращая внимания на боль во всем теле. Кажется, отчаяние придало ей сил: она вскочила на ноги и с максимально возможной скоростью побежала прочь, на ходу стараясь запахнуть куртку, но врезалась во что-то.  
Перед глазами все поплыло, ощущение верха и низа исчезли. Канра поняла, что падает, но чьи-то руки подхватили ее.  
- Отпусти!.. – Она со всей силы пнула мужчину в голень, но тот даже не шелохнулся.  
Канра зажмурилась, ожидая удара, но его не последовало. Она подняла взгляд, чтобы посмотреть, на кого наткнулась. – Шизу-чан?  
Хейваджима внимательно посмотрел на ее лицо, явно не понимая ситуации, и отодвинул к себе за спину. Он пошел навстречу противникам с таким бесстрашным видом, словно у них в руках не было пистолетов.  
- Стой! – Крикнула Канра ему в спину, прекрасно понимая, что остановить Хейваджиму на пути к драке – все равно что остановить движущийся поезд. - Они же тебя застрелят, идиот!  
- Не застрелят. – Шинра возник рядом. – Селти прикроет.  
Канра вздрогнула от неожиданности и отшатнулась. Она не смогла совладать с внезапно появившейся дрожью в ногах и все-таки упала на колени. Ее била крупная дрожь.  
- Давай-ка займемся твоими ранами. – Шинра улыбнулся и открыл сундучок-аптечку.  
Пока он перевязывал ссадины и порезы, вкалывал Канре обезболивающее и еще какую-то дрянь, она не отрывала взгляда от поля боя. Впервые кто-то дрался за нее.  
Шизуо, как всегда, безыскусно, раскидывал врагов. Когда они открыли пальбу, он оторвал дверь у ближайшего контейнера и принялся наступать на противников, используя ее как щит. Селти, явно чувствуя себя лишней, только прикрывала его от пуль и время от времени поворачивалась к Шинре, чтобы убедиться, что он невредим.  
- Пока так. – Шинра закончил перевязывать кисть Канры. Она старалась не смотреть на свою руку: указательный и средний пальцы были неестественно вывернуты. - Кровотечение я остановил, но капельницу поставить не помешает. А пальцы можно будет вправить и у меня.  
Канра кивнула и закрыла глаза. Она чувствовала себя усталой и больной, но понимала, что ничего еще не кончено. Ничего не закончится, пока она не уничтожит отца либо он не уничтожит ее.

Вдруг ее выдернули из собственных мыслей. В нос ударил резкий запах табачного дыма, тело приподнялось над землей на добрый десяток сантиметров.  
- Где Канра? – Шизуо пристально смотрел в глаза Изаи, словно искал в них ответ.  
Шинра тут же повис на локте Хейваджимы.  
- Боже, Шизуо! Что ты делаешь? Отпусти моего пациента! Нельзя беспокоить рану – кровотечение снова откроется!  
Селти беспомощно замахала руками, пытаясь привлечь внимание Хейваджимы.  
- Что ты с ней сделал, блоха? Где она?  
Канра криво усмехнулась. Из-за боли превосходства в ее улыбке значительно поубавилось. Она понимала, что выглядит жалко.  
- А если не скажу, что ты со мной сделаешь? – Издевательски протянула она.  
Шизуо не сомневался ни минуты.  
- Убью!  
- Шизу-чан такой забавный… - Договорить не удалось: сломанное ребро в очередной раз напомнило о себе, тело скрутило болезненным спазмом.  
Шизуо встряхнул свою добычу.  
- Говори, ты!..  
- Да вот же она! – Не выдержал Шинра.  
Повисла пауза. Шизуо медленно опустил Канру на землю. Девушке пришлось опереться о стену контейнера, а потом и вовсе сползти по ней на землю, чтобы не упасть: голова кружилась, а перед глазами все плыло.  
- Где? – Шизуо непонимающе огляделся.  
- Перед тобой. – Шинра указал на Изаю. – Да раскрой глаза уже! Вот она!  
Шизуо замолчал, снова что-то обдумывая.  
- Это Изая. – Произнес он утвердительно.  
Шинра схватился за голову, Селти, не понимающая сути происходящего, стояла в стороне.  
Канре казалось, что все это – ее сон. Кошмар, в котором происходит то, чего она боится больше всего. Все это не по-настоящему, просто сновидение. Она закроет глаза и проснется в своем кабинете. Окажется, что она задремала на клавиатуре, пока ждала ответа от очередного осведомителя.  
Озадаченный Шизуо выглядел таким забавным, что Канра рассмеялась. Правда, из-за боли, железным обручем сдавливающей грудь, смех вышел больше похожим на карканье.  
- Шизу-чан такой идиот! Неужели до сих пор не сообразил? Канра и Изая – одно лицо.  
Это могло бы стать ее триумфом, но вместе со сказанными словами почему-то ушли все эмоции. Никакого удовлетворения не было. Только горечь, как от сигаретного дыма на его губах.  
Шизуо молчал. Он смотрел на нее в упор, но видел перед внутренним взором нечто, не доступное чужому пониманию.  
- Врешь. - Наконец выдавил он.  
Голос Шизуо был низким и хриплым.  
- Я могу это подтвердить.  
На импровизированной сцене появилось новое действующее лицо: Намие.  
- Пять лет назад Изая Орихара умер, и его место заняла его сестра-близнец, - Намие присела перед Канрой и распахнула ее куртку и порванную майку, предоставляя Шизуо любоваться открывшимся видом на грудь девушки, перевязанную намокшими от крови бинтами. – Канра Ниджима.  
- Браво, Намие-сан, - Канра усмехнулась. – Если бы у меня не были сломаны пальцы, я бы вам даже похлопала. – Она перевела взгляд на Шизуо. – Это правда, Шизу-чан. Хотя я хотела бы обставить разоблачение по-другому. Но раз уж так вышло…  
Канра не договорила. Головокружение стало настолько сильным, что ее начало мутить. Она закрыла глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться, и не заметила, как провалилась в темноту.

23. Полночь давно минула. Огни на улицах города горели редкими светлячками в ночи. На дорогах почти не было машин. Мотоцикл Селти умчался бесшумно, словно он был частью темноты, накрывшей город.  
Шизуо застыл на обочине, провожая взглядом силуэт черного байка.  
- Не волнуйся, Селти довезет ее в целости и сохранности. – Шинра явно пытался приободрить Шизуо.  
- Я не волнуюсь. – Мрачно ответил тот и вытащил из пачки новую сигарету взамен только что сломанной.  
Намие держалась в стороне. Она набрала номер на мобильном, коротко переговорила к кем-то и обратилась к мужчинам:  
- Я вызвала такси. Машина будет здесь через пять минут.  
Шинра кивнул и направился к лежащим на земле телам, видимо, в надежде найти среди них потенциальную жертву для вскрытия.  
- Шизуо-сан. – Намие пристально посмотрела на Хейваджиму.  
Тот молча перевел на нее тяжелый взгляд.  
- Вы оказали нам неоценимую услугу – мне и Изае. Я хочу обговорить вопрос оплаты.  
В груди Шизуо зародился низкий рык.  
- Задумали купить меня?  
Намие хмыкнула.  
- Я всего лишь хочу отплатить услугой за услугу. Отплатить сведениями. – На ее лице появилась дьявольская ухмылка, напомнившая Шизуо Изаю. Женщина достала из сумочки визитку. – Свяжитесь со мной, когда надумаете.  
Она не дала ему возможности ответить.  
Машина подъехала даже быстрее, чем было обещано. Таксист оказался нелюбопытным малым, что сыграло подозрительной компании только на руку. Он не обратил внимания на неподвижные тела, сложенные в рядок у стен контейнера, и валявшуюся рядом погнутую металлическую пластину, на которой виднелись следы от пуль.  
Оказавшись у подъезда дома, Шинра бегом направился в квартиру, словно за ним по пятам шла погоня. Намие задержалась внизу, дожидаясь лифта, а Шизуо решил постоять немного на улице: докурить сигарету. В подъезде у Шинры стояли датчики дыма, так что курить там было нельзя.  
- Черт бы тебя побрал, блоха! - Шизуо в сердцах ударил кулаком по металлическим перилам. На них осталась вмятина.  
Гораздо больше он злился на себя. При каждой встрече с Канрой его интуиция кричала о том, что с девчонкой что-то не так. Ее лицо, жесты, изгиб ее губ постоянно напоминали Шизуо о чем-то неприятном. Но он предпочел игнорировать все сигналы, за что и поплатился.  
Глядя на лицо Изаи, запачканное кровью, грязью и багровеющими ссадинами, он не мог заставить себя увидеть за ним лицо Канры. Но, черт возьми, они были так похожи! Почему он прежде не видел – не хотел видеть? – этого?  
Когда Шизуо держал на весу худое тело, Изая даже не пытался защититься, словно осознавал свое полное превосходство над противником. И, что бесило больше всего, он был прав.  
Шизуо выкурил все сигареты, остававшиеся в пачке, и только потом вошел в подъезд. Подойдя к лифту, он нажал кнопку вызова. В голову ничего не приходило, и в то же время она болела от обилия мыслей.  
Дверь квартиры Шинры была открыта. Шизуо по привычке снял туфли в прихожей и прошел в зал.  
Изая сидел на диване, вцепившись побледневшими от напряжения пальцами левой руки в подлокотник. Рядом стояла капельница, бесцветная трубка соединяла бледную руку и пакет с прозрачной жидкостью. Бинты на груди явно сменили: на них не было крови. Живот пересекал вертикальный порез. Щегольская куртка с меховой оторочкой была накинута на плечи, но Изаю все равно мелко потряхивало.  
Намие стояла у окна, опираясь на подоконник, и наблюдала за происходящим как за интересным представлением.  
- Все в порядке, кости срастутся. – Уверял Шинра. - Я наложу повязку. Старайся не беспокоить руку лишний раз. Завтра придешь ко мне – я наложу гипс…  
Дюллахан поставила на журнальный столик перед диваном кружку с дымящимся чаем.  
- Селти, ты просто читаешь мои мысли! – Просиял Шинра. - Я только собирался попросить тебя принести сладкого чаю для Канры!  
«Не называй его так!» - Хотелось закричать Шизуо.  
Вместо этого он остановился посреди комнаты и произнес низким угрожающим голосом:  
- Уйдите все.  
Намие с готовностью встала с подоконника, Селти недоуменно склонила шлем, а Шинра запротестовал:  
- Но, Шизуо, это мой дом…  
Больше сил сдерживаться не оставалось. Шизуо набрал полную грудь воздуха и рявкнул:  
- Вон отсюда!  
Селти подхватила Шинру под локоть и благоразумно удалилась в направлении прихожей. Намие явно не хотела уходить, но резко изменила свое решение, поймав взгляд Хейваджимы.  
Изая даже не двинулся с места. Он взял кружку здоровой рукой и отпил немного горячего чая.  
В комнате воцарилась такая гробовая тишина, что в первый момент Шизуо показалось, что он оглох. Ему очень хотелось покинуть квартиру вслед за Шинрой и остальными, только бы не начинать этот разговор.  
- Ну? – Изая поднял на него глаза и произнес голосом, который Шизуо за последние несколько дней умудрился полюбить. – Говори, что хотел. Иначе окажется, что ты зря выгнал Шинру и Селти из их любовного гнездышка.  
Шизуо молча глядел, как Изая невозмутимо прихлебывает чай, время от времени бросая на него взгляды из-под ресниц.  
- Что насчет тебя? – Он услышал свой голос, словно искаженный шумным динамиком. – Ты даже ничего не скажешь?  
Изая устало вздохнул и развел руками.  
- А что ты хочешь услышать? – Он поднес левую ладонь к груди и театрально произнес: – Я все объясню! Я так сожалею! Дай мне второй шанс! Умоляю, прости меня! – Изая усмехнулся, резко сменив тон. – Извини, это не в моем характере.  
Шизуо показалось на мгновение, что он смотрит представление, устроенное приезжим театром.  
В горле комом встала по-детски наивная обида.  
- Ну ты и дрянь. – Выплюнул он с отвращением.  
Изая блаженно прикрыл глаза, словно комплимента лучше было не найти.  
- Но ты ведь любишь эту дрянь, так?  
Шизуо сглотнул.  
- И не мечтай.  
- Ох, кого ты хочешь обмануть, Шизу-чан? – На губах Изаи появилась довольная улыбка.  
Шизуо сжал кулаки, из последних сил сдерживая свою силу, которая так хотела вырваться на свободу.  
- Я не бью женщин, - глухо произнес он, – но сейчас мне очень хочется тебе врезать. Не появляйся больше в Икебукуро. В следующий раз, когда ты попадешься мне на глаза, я убью тебя.  
Насмешливый смех был ему ответом.  
- Ой, боюсь-боюсь! Ха-ха-ха!.. Эй, куда ты? Стой!  
Шизуо развернулся на каблуках и быстрым шагом направился прочь. Он остановился только у самого порога, чтобы закрыть дверь. Взгляд мазнул по пустой комнате. На диване сидела сжавшаяся в комок человеческая фигура. Девушка закрывала глаза левой ладонью, правая кисть безвольно лежала на диване.  
Только в этот момент Шизуо все же поверил, что это была Канра. У Изаи не было слабостей.  
Хейваджима закрыл за собой дверь – гораздо мягче, чем собирался. Вся злость куда-то делась, словно ярость не прожигала ему грудь всего несколько секунд назад. На задворках сознания билась глупая мысль о том, что он заставил свою женщину плакать.  
Шинра, Селти и Намие стояли на лестничной клетке и сосредоточенно молчали. Они словно боялись пропустить малейший намек на звук. Когда Шизуо появился на пороге квартиры, все взгляды обратились к нему.  
Селти быстро напечатала что-то и показала Шизуо экран:  
«Она жива?» - гласила надпись.  
Шизуо кивнул. У него даже не оставалось сил обижаться на то, что его принимали за машину для убийств. Хотя это было не так уж далеко от правды.  
Шинра тут же устремился в квартиру, но был остановлен.  
- Дайте ей десять минут. – Хейваджима отвел глаза. – Шинра, где тут поблизости продают сигареты?  
Выслушав сбивчивое описание местонахождения ближайшего супермаркета, Шизуо кивнул всем на прощание и направился к лестнице. Ему ужасно не хотелось стоять под тремя осуждающими взглядами, дожидаясь лифта.  
Уже оказавшись на улице, он взглянул на ярко светящийся фонарь и пробормотал себе под нос:  
- К черту все! Это ничего не меняет.  
Он искренне надеялся на то, что со временем поверит в свои слова.

24. Дни тянулись мучительно медленно. Правой рукой Шинра пользоваться запретил, а левой работать на компьютере было ужасно неудобно.  
Рана на боку воспалилась, Шинре пришлось очищать ее от гноя и накладывать швы. Он был профессионалом, так что во время операции Канра ничего не почувствовала, но когда наркоз начал отходить, боль принялась с новой силой грызть сознание. Шинра давал Канре обезболивающее, но спустя неделю заявил, что у нее может развиться зависимость, и перестал потакать ее стремлению избавиться от болезненных ощущений. Сломанное ребро тоже не добавляло радости.  
Через неделю после произошедшего Канра вернулась в свой офис. К ней сразу же посыпались предложения о сотрудничестве и просьбы отыскать ту или иную информацию, словно переезд в прежние апартаменты вернул Изае статус лучшего информатора Токио.  
Канра старалась как можно реже принимать посетителей, а во время их визитов не вставать с кресла. Забинтованную руку она прятала за широким монитором компьютера, а вот утягивать грудь было ужасно больно. Любое движение могло выдать ее физическую слабость.  
Круглыми сутками она работала за компьютером, мучительно медленно собирая и сортируя информацию. В редкие моменты безделья – слонялась по офису, словно призрак.  
Через две недели ребро срослось окончательно, а с кисти сняли гипс, но это не улучшило настроения Канры. Она казалась себе ужасно неуклюжей: постоянно все роняла, не могла попасть по клавишам. Пальцы плохо сгибались и быстро уставали, начинали мелко дрожать. Она чувствовала себя такой чертовски слабой, что ей становилось противно.  
Работая допоздна, Канра надеялась на сны без сновидений. Она доводила себя до истощения и отключалась мгновенно, стоило только голове коснуться подушки. Хотя чаще она засыпала не в кровати, а за рабочим столом.  
Намие ехидно подмечала темные круги под глазами своего начальства, усталый вид Канры и следы от клавиш на ее щеках. Намие вообще замечала слишком много лишнего.  
- Черный кофе? – спросила она, закрывая за собой новенькую входную дверь с кодовым замком.  
Канра кивнула, не отвлекаясь от бегущих по экрану строчек. У нее уже рябило в глазах, но девушка силой воли заставляла себя сосредоточиться на информации. Никогда еще она не работала настолько усердно.  
- И положи побольше сахара.  
Намие подняла брови в удивлении. Она пошла на кухню и поставила турку на плиту. Спустя несколько минут чашка с горячим дымящимся приторно-сладким кофе опустилась на стол перед Канрой, все так же внимательно смотрящей красными от недосыпа глазами на монитор.  
- Опять не спала ночью?  
Канра кивнула, не отвлекаясь, и попыталась нащупать кружку. Она взяла ее правой рукой, но ослабшие пальцы опять подвели свою хозяйку. Чашка полетела вниз и разбилась, обдав Канру водопадом горячих капель. На глянцевом блестящем полу расплылась некрасивая черная лужа.  
- Твою мать! – девушка витиевато и с чувством выругалась.  
Намие ехидно ухмыльнулась.  
- Может, это заставит тебя начать снова спать по ночам? – Секретарша удивленно склонила голову. - Что вообще с тобой творится в последнее время?  
Канра вскочила с кресла и попыталась стянуть с себя намокшую одежду. Она выскользнула из майки и с отвращением отбросила ее прочь.  
- Не твое дело! – Огрызнулась девушка.  
- А мне так не кажется. Твоя депрессия может вылиться в нешуточные неприятности для нашего бизнеса. – Намие вздохнула. - Может, хватит? Забудь уже этот инцидент с Хейваджимой и продолжай быть хладнокровной сволочью. Такой ты мне нравилась больше.  
- Заткнись! – Канра обожгла секретаршу яростным взглядом. – Оставь меня, мать твою, в покое!..  
Намие вздернула подбородок и, нарочито громко стуча каблучками по полу, направилась к выходу. По пути она подхватила свою сумочку.  
- Куда ты собралась? Я тебя никуда не отпускал!  
- Я беру отпуск. – Надменно заявила секретарша. – Съезжу к брату на неделю. Очень надеюсь, что за это время Изая вернется.  
Она вышла, оглушительно громко хлопнув дверью. Канра осталась стоять посреди пустого кабинета, пораженная наглостью подчиненной. Воцарившаяся после ее ухода тишина давила на плечи девушки свинцовым грузом. Она не чувствовала в себе сил бороться с глухим отчаянием, все это время грызшим ее нутро.  
- Будь оно все проклято! – дорогой монитор, клавиатура, мышь и системный блок полетели на пол, прямо в липкую лужу переслащенного кофе.  
Канра в сердцах толкнула свое любимое кожаное кресло, символ комфорта и власти, и оно опрокинулось на бок.  
Девушка осела на пол, тяжело дыша. Ярость на весь мир угасла так же внезапно, как и появилась. Канра оглядела картину причиненных ею разрушений. Из клавиатуры вылетело несколько клавиш, монитор лежал на полу, все еще показывая бегущую строку новостей, а мышь качалась на проводе, словно издеваясь над девушкой.  
«Как-то это мелко», - с улыбкой подумала Канра. – «Когда злится Шизу-чан, он вырывает из цемента фонарные столбы».  
От мысли о Шизуо на душе стало тяжело. Вернулись мысли, от которых Канра бежала все эти дни, до предела загружая себя работой. Она надеялась, что время залечит не только ее телесные раны. Однако все становилось только хуже.  
Ей не хотелось признаваться себе в этом, но главной причиной добровольного затворничества была вовсе не физическая слабость, а страх встретить на улицах Токио Шизуо. Канра сама не понимала, чего она боится. Уж точно не того, что он убьет ее, как обещал. Вспоминая взгляд Шизуо, мрачную решимость и его глухой голос, девушка понимала: те слова были не более чем попыткой устрашения. Маленький и ранимый Шизу-чан боялся, что Изая снова появится перед ним и окончательно растопчет его сердце. Ха-ха! Пару месяцев назад Канра чувствовала бы себя на седьмом небе от счастья, получи она возможность уничтожить чувства Хейваджимы, но не сейчас.  
Она никогда бы никому не призналась, но ей было больно видеть разочарование в его глазах в тот момент, когда она все ему рассказала. Как будто она чувствовала ту же боль, что испытывал он.  
Канра была достаточно умной, чтобы отдавать себе отчет в том, что она влюбилась в Шизуо, но она была слишком трусливой, чтобы признаться себе в этом.  
Монитор, лежащий в кофейной луже, щелкнул и, пыхнув снопом искр, испустил последний вздох.  
- О, чудесно! – Канра вздохнула.  
Для нее не было проблемой раскошелиться на новый монитор. Но сегодня словно все складывалось против нее: секретарша ушла со скандалом, кофе разлилось, причем прямо на Канру, монитор сгорел, на полу красовалась отвратительная лужа сладкого напитка, в голове шумело от недосыпа, к тому же, рана, с которой только вчера сняли швы, разболелась, а обезболивающее, прописанное Шинрой, отпускалось строго по рецепту…  
- К черту все.  
Канра с трудом поднялась на ноги и направилась в спальню. Прямо в мокрых штанах она упала на незастеленную кровать и тут же заснула.  
Ей привиделся глупый и абсурдный сон о том, как они с Шизуо встретились, будучи школьниками. На них обоих была форма Академии Райра. Во сне Канре не приходилось притворяться Изаей, и это было самой приятной его частью.  
Когда Канра проснулась, на город уже опустились сумерки. Она около часа ворочалась в постели с боку на бок, надеясь поймать за хвост ускользающее видение. Смирившись с тем, что заснуть снова не удастся, девушка все-таки вылезла из кровати. Джинсы все еще оставались влажными и липли к ногам. Канра поспешила в ванную.  
После душа она почувствовала себя куда лучше. Ясность мысли вернулась, а боль утихла. Только что-то в груди все так же глухо ныло.  
Канра встала перед зеркалом и подняла левую руку, чтобы лучше разглядеть розоватый рубец – след от пули, прошедшей по касательной. Убедившись, что он почти не мешает ей двигаться и уж точно не грозит разойтись, Канра быстро переоделась. Нацепила старые джинсы, которые были порваны на коленках – спасибо Шизу-чану! – и черную майку. Куртка, к счастью, не пострадала от кофе.  
Находиться в тишине пустой квартиры не хотелось. Канра живо чувствовала, как сильно она соскучилась по людям. Может, они смогут излечить ее хандру?

25. Последние несколько недель Шизуо усилено старался ни о чем не думать. Получалось паршиво. В голову постоянно лезли совершенно неуместные мысли. Он ловил себя на том, что оглядывает толпу в надежде найти в сонме серых прохожих знакомую фигуру. Увидеть наглую улыбку и азартный блеск чайных глаз, услышать очередное оскорбительное обращение.  
Только один Бог знал, как сильно Шизуо хочет возвращения прежних дней, когда все было просто и понятно. Он ненавидел Изаю, Изая – его. Они так искренне хотели уничтожить друг друга, что не замечали проносившихся мимо серых дней и скучных до одури часов одиночества. Они были друг для друга единственной надежной константой – заклятыми врагами.  
Теперь же Шизуо боялся того, что начнет поддаваться, а то и вовсе вместо смертельного удара уступит желанию поцеловать своего врага.  
Он бродил по Токио, не замечая окружающих его людей. Если бы Шизуо спросили о том, что произошло за последние две недели, он не смог бы ничего ответить, ведь для него это время превратилось в иллюзию, как размытые огни фар мчащихся по шоссе машин.  
Разнообразие внесла только встреча с Намие, которая, должно быть, отчаялась ждать звонка и решила сама проявить инициативу.  
Именно от нее Шизуо узнал о прошлом Канры и Изаи, об их семьях, их детстве и юности. Только на один вопрос Намие так и не нашла ответа: кто все-таки убил настоящего Изаю?  
- Оу, Шизуо! – Саймон, как всегда, раздававший листовки около «Русских Суши», окрикнул приятеля: - Хватит хандрить, лучше поешь суши! Хорошие! Вкусные! И дешевые!..  
Хейваджима отрицательно покачал головой и прошел мимо.  
Кадота со своей неразлучной компанией стояли рядом с фургоном Тогусы и о чем-то оживленно болтали. Завидев знакомца, Кадота приветственно помахал:  
- Эй, Шизуо! Давно не виделись.  
Тогуса даже не отвлекся от спора, продолжая что-то доказывать остальным, Уолкер коротко кивнул, а Эрика коварно улыбнулась. Шизуо мог поспорить, что в ее голове при виде него не появлялось ни одной приличной мысли. Впрочем, он не хотел знать о ее мыслях ровным счетом ничего.  
Шизуо продолжил идти вперед, так и не ответив на приветствие.  
Он углубился в переплетение улиц Икебукуро, предоставив выбор маршрута своим ногам. Ему не хотелось никого видеть рядом с собой, на душе было тяжело.  
Шизуо пытался вернуться к прежней жизни, забыть о том, что с ним произошло. Исправно выполнял свою работу и с охоткой брался за сверхурочные дела. Но ничего не приносило удовлетворения. В воздухе пахло летней затхлой жарой, а на душе ходили тучи.  
Дождя не было уже несколько недель, приближалась середина лета. Иногда Шизуо начинал думать, что он попал в Ад, потому что на земле просто не могло быть такого пекла. С наступлением вечера становилось легче, но днем жара доканывала. Как будто Шизуо было мало своих мыслей.  
Мотоцикл Селти появился из-за поворота. Байкерша заложила лихой вираж и затормозила, видимо, тоже собираясь поприветствовать Шизуо. Он уже устал от всеобщего внимания. Это было чистой воды издевательство.  
Селти показала ему светящийся зеленоватый экран. Шизуо ожидал увидеть на нем очередные слова приветствия, но вместо этого прочел следующее:  
«Я видела Изаю около Саншайн Сити».  
Больше ничего добавлять она не стала. Мотоцикл тронулся с места и беззвучно исчез в темноте, оставляя Хейваджиму наедине с его мыслями.  
Шизуо стоял на месте, пытаясь привести в соответствие свои мысли и чувства, а потом плюнул на это бесполезное занятие и решил, что разберется на месте.  
Он бежал, не чувствуя, как ноги касаются земли. Сердце билось так громко, что заглушало голос разума. Дорога до Саншайн Сити оказалась куда короче, чем Шизуо казалось прежде.  
Огромный торговый комплекс, где можно гулять неделями, открывая все новые и новые места. Однако Шизуо точно знал, куда ему нужно идти.  
Он закурил сигарету и встал на эскалатор. На площадке второго этажа стояли все те же скамеечки, устроенные для отдыха людей, утомившихся от бессмысленного хождения по магазинам.  
Шизуо оглянулся вокруг. Сегодня здесь было достаточно людно. Влюбленные парочки и офисные работники, уставшие после трудового дня, а также мамаши с детьми и даже несколько компаний, объединенных одним цветом – Желтые платки, кажется.  
На мгновение Шизуо почувствовал разочарование. И зачем он бежал сюда сломя голову? Изаи здесь нет. Канры здесь нет… Но тут до его слуха донесся до боли знакомый голос:  
- Шизу-чан!  
Сердце сбилось с ритма, Шизуо развернулся на каблуках.  
- Привет, Шизу-чан! Давненько не виделись.  
Она улыбалась ему как ни в чем не бывало, кокетливо прикрыв озорно блестящие глаза ресницами и спрятав руки в карманы.  
- Привет. – Ответил он чужим, охрипшим голосом. – Канра.  
- Шизу-чан! Мы, кажется, договорились, что все останется как прежде. Зачем же ты…  
- Намие все мне рассказала. – Перебил он. – О тебе.  
В глазах Канры на мгновение мелькнул испуг, но уже в следующее мгновение она вальяжно подошла к нему и встала вплотную. Шизуо почувствовал, как ее дыхание щекочет ему шею.  
- Держу пари, одного она тебе не сказала. – Канра выдержала паузу, поправив ему бабочку, должно быть, сбившуюся во время бега. - Ты до сих пор не знаешь, кто убил Изаю.  
Шизуо кивнул, не понимая, причем здесь это.  
Канра привстала на цыпочки и обвила руками его шею.  
- Это была я! – шепотом произнесла она. – Только тсс! Это секрет!  
Она отпрянула от него, словно ожидая удара в ответ.  
- Ну, вот и все! – весело засмеялась девушка. - Теперь я действительно заняла его место. Ты ненавидишь меня так же сильно, как и его, да?  
Шизуо не знал, что ответить. Он наблюдал за тем, как она разворачивается и мучительно медленно уходит.  
«Вот и все», - пронеслась мысль. – «Теперь все действительно закончилось».  
Собственное дыхание заглушало даже шум возбужденно шумящей толпы вокруг. На них глазели, нимало не смущаясь, словно на уличных актеров.  
Хейваджима видел, как возле самых эскалаторов Канра вдруг развернулась и бегом бросилась обратно. Он подхватил ее, сделав полшага назад – от неожиданности.  
Шизуо крепко обнял хрупкое тело и нашел ее губы. Поцелуй обжигал так же, как и это чертово душное летнее пекло.  
Вокруг послышались щелчки фотовспышек, толпа возбужденно загудела, но Шизуо было плевать. Он только сильнее прижал Канру к себе, словно боялся, что она опять сбежит.  
Грохот грома заглушил звук сердцебиения, в воздухе резко пахнуло озоном, и с потемневшего неба на Токио обрушился ливень. Он в считанные секунды разогнал любопытствующую толпу и принялся барабанить по мостовой, крышам домов и раскрывающимся то тут, то там зонтикам.  
Шизуо с Канрой продолжали целоваться, словно не замечая этого. Окружающий мир для них перестал существовать.  
Когда они, наконец, нашли в себе силы прервать поцелуй, Канра произнесла, хитро прищурив глаза:  
- Ни в чем не хочешь мне признаться?  
Шизуо снял очки, которые теперь казались только досадной помехой и, глядя на то, как по лицу девушки течет вода, усмехнулся:  
- Мне стало легче дышать.  
Канра надула губы:  
- Так уж и быть, засчитаю это за признание. – Великодушно произнесла она.  
Впервые за последние недели боль в груди отступила. Канре стало легко.  
Возможно, завтра они снова станут врагами. Возможно, однажды отец все-таки достанет ее. Возможно, когда-нибудь вся ее жизнь полетит к чертям. Но сейчас единственное, что имело для нее значение – это тепло в карих глазах, которые смотрели на нее и только на нее.

_**Эпилог.**_

Несмотря на дождливую погоду и насмешки одноклассников, Канра чувствовала себя чудесно: сегодня был ее день рождения. Может, хотя бы сегодня отец и мать не будут устраивать сцен и кричать друг на друга? Девочка мечтала о том, что они когда-нибудь все-таки станут идеальной семьей. Поэтому она старалась делать все наилучшим образом: училась на отлично, никогда не задерживалась после уроков и старательно игнорировала неприязнь одноклассников. А главное – контролировала свой непоседливый характер. Она выполняла все, о чем просили ее родители.

Кареглазая девочка тринадцати лет, обладательница черно-белой сейлор-фуку и длинных черных волос, осторожно вышла из машины, стараясь не наступить в лужу. Телохранитель раскрыл зонт над ее головой и в молчании проводил к дому.

Горничная, обметавшая пыль со старинной вазы в прихожей, поклонилась:

- С возвращением, молодая госпожа.

- Я дома. – Ответила Канра.

Она приветливо улыбнулась прислуге и поспешила в кабинет к отцу. Наверняка он хотел ее видеть, не то что обычно. Ведь сегодня – особенный день, день ее рождения!

Канра взбежала по лестнице на второй этаж и остановилась в начале длинного коридора, чтобы перевести дыхание. Она заметила, что дверь отцовского кабинета приоткрыта и оттуда доносится голос Сайто.

Преодолевая неизвестно откуда взявшийся страх и робость, она подошла ближе.

Отец сидел прямо, отведя назад плечи. Вся его поза говорила о напряженности.

- Нет, я не шучу, мне правда нужна твоя помощь. Шики-сан, мы же учились вместе. Нехорошо отказывать бывшему семпаю. – Последовала пауза. – Хорошо, расскажу. Но я должен быть уверен, что эта информация не дойдет до журналистов… Конечно, я не сомневаюсь в тебе. Но ты же знаешь, даже у стен есть уши.

Этот разговор почему-то завораживал Канру. Она стояла, не смея шелохнуться и даже вздохнуть.

- Моя жена бесплодна, я уже говорил... Чертова стерва! Поэтому когда моя очередная пассия заявила о том, что беременна, я даже обрадовался. Я думал, что она родила девочку и испустила дух, но недавно узнал, что она жива. И более того, у меня есть сын! – Сайто замолчал на несколько секунд. - Не знаю, какой-то сопляк позвонил мне и рассказал об этом. Конечно, я не поверил ему на слово! Да, я все проверил через надежные источники. Это все дело рук Амэ!.. Если бы она не спрятала от меня ребенка, то я уже растил бы себе преемника, не опасаясь за судьбу моего состояния. А вместо этого она подсунула мне девку… Женщины! И, представь себе, моя бывшая любовница не просто жива, а знает о существовании Канры и хочет вернуть ее! Она подала иск. Конечно, судья отдаст предпочтение ей…

Канра зажала ладошкой рот, чтобы не закричать. Она понимала, что речь идет о ней. Вся ее маленькая жизнь рассыпалась, как карточный домик. Ее мать – не мать ей, а отец с радостью обменял бы ее на любого другого ребенка – только мальчика. Неужели она им совсем не нужна?

Занятая своими мыслями, она упустила нить разговора.

- …в кондитерской. Что? Меня это не интересует. Устрой там ограбление. В наши дни часто случаются ограбления. Плевать! Мне нужно, чтобы она не явилась в суд – и все. Конечно, это в Токио! Ее зовут Нана Ходжи. «Сато Бейкери», кажется…

Дальше Канра слушать не стала. Она бегом бросилась в свою комнату и принялась собирать вещи. Выпрыгнув из окна библиотеки, она перебежала открытый участок местности, оставляя следы на ухоженном газоне, и легко перемахнула забор: недаром ей поставили лучшую оценку по физкультуре.

Всего через час Канра уже тряслась в электричке, которая шла в Токио. Сердце бешено колотилось. Ей казалось, что все происходящее – сон, ведь у нее никогда бы не хватило смелости пойти против отца.

Прибыв в Токио, Канра тут же взяла такси. В животе бурчало, голова болела от напряжения, а сердце стучало неестественно громко. Таксист долго колесил по городу, время от времени оглядываясь на подозрительную девочку в школьной форме, которая сидела на заднем сиденье, кусая ногти.

- Ну вот, приехали! – в сердцах воскликнул мужчина, затормозив около железнодорожного переезда по сигналу мерцающего светофора.

- Что такое? – взволнованно спросила Канра.

- Электрички. Будем стоять как минимум пять минут. А ведь почти доехали… Вон она, та кондитерская, сразу за переездом.

Канра выскочила из машины. Ей казалось, что каждая секунда сейчас на счету. Она добиралась до Токио целую вечность. Ее настоящую мать уже могли убить!

Минуты тянулись мучительно медленно. Электричка пронеслась мимо, обдав девочку волной затхлого воздуха. Тут, в Токио, было значительно теплее, чем в Киото.

Когда шлагбаум поднялся, Канра увидела это: кондитерская «Сато Бейкери», все, как и говорил отец. Бледная брюнетка в очках с непониманием глядела на двоих мужчин, один из которых тряс ее за плечи.

Канра сделала шаг вперед и остановилась: в кондитерскую влетел, вдребезги разбив стекла, дорожный знак, брошенный как копье. Темноволосый мальчишка, появившийся следом, обладал чудовищной силой. Канра беспомощно смотрела на то, как он крушит все на своем пути. То, что она испытывала в этот момент, было смесью ужаса и восхищения.

- Не может быть. – Прошептала она. – Он не человек! Люди не могут обладать такой силой!

- В этом ты права.

Канра вздрогнула и обернулась на прозвучавший поблизости голос. Она взглянула в лицо нечаянного собеседника и отшатнулась: ей казалось, что она смотрела в кривое зеркало.

- Ты, наверное, Канра? – Мальчишка гадко улыбнулся. – Мое имя Изая. Если ты еще не сообразила, я подскажу: мы с тобой брат и сестра. – Он заглянул ей за плечо, бегло оценив масштаб разрушений, причиненных «Сато Бейкери», и произнес будничным тоном: - Ох, ну что за день? Похоже, мама пострадала. Придется вызывать скорую… Извини, я спешу. Увидимся в другой раз.

Откуда ни возьмись, появились телохранители отца. Оказывается, они установили за ней слежку и проследили с помощью жучка до самого Токио.

По возвращении домой Канра долго выслушивала крики Амэ. От осуждающего взгляда отца хотелось сжаться в комочек и исчезнуть.

Изая связался с ней через Интернет через неделю и сообщил, что Нана проиграла дело, поскольку не смогла явиться в суд по состоянию здоровья. По словам Изаи, винить следовало только двоих: Сайто Ниджиму и Хейваджиму Шизуо – именно так звали того самого паренька, который разнес все в «Сато Бейкери» в пух и прах.

Канра, послушная брату, направила на этих двоих всю ненависть и горечь, которые кипели в ее маленькой душе.

После того, как Канра начала переписываться с Изаей, ее жизнь изменилась. Брат научил ее, как отвадить хулиганов и завоевать любовь класса. Канра чувствовала себя отвратительно, выполняя его указания, будь то совет подбросить в сменную обувь обидчика канцелярскую кнопку или надеть в школу юбку покороче. Но это работало, а в том, что для достижения цели все средства хороши, Канра целиком и полностью соглашалась с братом.

Однажды он написал ей: «Беги оттуда! Забери у этого толстосума деньги и беги».

Она раздумывала почти неделю. Ей было пятнадцать, и она больше не тешила себя надеждой на то, что у нее может быть идеальная семья. Отец ее открыто презирал, мать – не обращала никакого внимания, увлеченная своим любовником. Канра чувствовала, что задыхается в этом богатом доме, словно в склепе. Ей хотелось вырваться отсюда – любой ценой.

Побег состоялся ночью. На этот раз Канра готовилась гораздо тщательней. Около недели ушло на то, чтобы узнать код сейфа и еще столько же – на то, чтобы завести банковскую карту, куда впоследствии планировалось перевести деньги. Перед побегом Канра переоделась в купленные накануне вещи и тщательно осмотрела свою сумку на предмет жучков. Один все-таки нашелся. Она взяла его с собой, завернув в фольгу, и выкинула в окно электрички на полпути – пусть ищут ее там, пока она будет плутать по стране, чтобы, в конце концов, оказаться в Токио.

Все шло на удивление хорошо: Канра поселилась в квартирке, которую для нее нашел брат. Это было скромное помещение, явно не рассчитанное более чем на одного человека. Поначалу Канру это шокировало, но она быстро привыкла. Приучить себя жить скромно удалось не сразу. Только когда большая часть денег была потрачена, девушка задумалась о поисках работы.

Изая намекнул, что она могла бы помогать ему кое в чем, но от его слов за милю несло чем-то незаконным, поэтому Канра отказалась.

И тут начались первые неприятности. Никто не спешил брать на работу подростка без документов. Канре удалось устроиться в супермаркет на полставки, но вскоре она поняла, что денег, которые она приносит домой, не хватает даже на оплату квартиры. Она словно попала из одной клетки в другую. Вот тогда-то Канра и позвонила Изае. Он пришел почти сразу, словно ждал ее звонка и специально околачивался неподалеку.

- Ни о чем не волнуйся! – Медовым голосом уверил Изая. – Мой план безупречен. То, что мы с тобой так похожи – просто дар свыше. У нас обязательно все получится. Не успеешь оглянуться, как вновь будешь купаться в роскоши. Прежде всего, тебе нужно избавиться от этого.

Он собрал в пук ее волосы и отхватил длинные пряди одним взмахом ножа.

Изая долго хлопотал над ней, помогая утянуть грудь, гримировал, подстригал и укладывал волосы, но всего этого оказалось недостаточно.

- Нужна операция, - произнес он, глядя на отражавшихся в зеркале близнецов. – Ты все еще слишком женственна. Нужно будет поработать над жестами и походкой.

Канра кивнула. Если раньше она делала все для того, чтобы понравиться родителям, то теперь ей хотелось угодить Изае. Ведь он ее брат и любит ее, в отличие от отца.

- Представляю, как удивится мама, когда мы явимся перед ней в таком виде! – Он рассмеялся. – Я скоро познакомлю вас. Только помогу тебе встать на ноги. Ты же не хочешь тяготить свою новую семью?

Канра покачала головой.

- Операция… - Она дотронулась до своих по-девичьи пухлых губ. - Это будет дорого?

- Не очень. Ее сделает Шинра, помнишь, я как-то приводил его сюда?

Изая частенько водил к сестре друзей, а то и оставался ночевать у нее. Канра кивнула.

- Не будь такой букой, сестричка! – Он встал позади нее и указательными пальцами приподнял уголки ее губ, изображая на лице Канры улыбку. – Ведь я не такой.

Операция прошла легко. Канра почти ничего не почувствовала. Она несколько дней не выходила из дому и старалась не смотреть в зеркало. Когда шрамы затянулись, от Изаи ее отличало только наличие груди. Впрочем, утягивать ее к тому времени она научилась неплохо.

Через месяц Изая, донельзя чем-то довольный, влетел в квартиру и подарил Канре пакет с одеждой: это была мужская школьная форма Академии Райра.

- Переодевайся скорей! Пора начать осуществление моего плана.

Жизнь Канры окрасилась новыми красками. Она поняла, что ей нравится играть, глядеть на людей свысока, надменно следить за тем, как они выполняют ровно те действия, которые она от них ожидала. Она начинала влюбляться в людей, таких забавных, интересных и послушных.

Планы операций они с Изаей разрабатывали совместно, но каждый раз Канра отмечала, что брат настаивал на том, чтобы самая рисковая и опасная их часть доставалась ей.

- Я не справлюсь здесь. Сестричка, ты – лучшая! У тебя это обязательно получится! Ну, пожалуйста, сделай это ради меня. А я познакомлю тебя с мамой, как и обещал. Я рассказывал ей о тебе…

Однажды ночью Изая влетел в квартиру и судорожно закрыл за собой дверь на все замки.

- Что такое? – Канра сонно моргала.

- М-можно я поживу у тебя? – Побледневшими губами произнес Изая. Его трясло от волнения, но о том, что же произошло, он так и не рассказал.

- Ты пойдешь к этим янки, а я – на встречу с Шики. Держу пари, за такую информацию он отвалит нам кучу денег!

Изая так и сиял энтузиазмом. Канра скептически взглянула на него.

- Я не пойду.

- Почему это? – Брат явно не ожидал сопротивления от всегда покорной сестры.

- В прошлый раз меня чуть не застрелили. – Девушка категорически скрестила руки на груди. - Я не собираюсь отправляться на верную смерть.

- Очень жаль, что моя сестра – такая трусиха. Мать очень расстроится, узнав об этом.

Канра не выдержала.

- Хватит! Ты уже два года кормишь меня обещаниями. – Она робко озвучила предположение, в которое старалась не верить: - Ты не собираешься знакомить нас, да?

Изая замер, вопросительно наклонил голову, а потом громко захохотал.

- Сообразила наконец-то! – Он издевался над ней. – Ну, ты и тугодумка, сестричка!

Не прекращая смеяться, он замахнулся и ударил ее по лицу. Канра упала на колени, но Изая тут же вздернул ее на ноги, схватив за волосы.

- Ты думаешь, ты еще существуешь? – Он сжал ее шею, перекрывая доступ кислорода, и поволок к зеркалу, которое висело в прихожей. – Посмотри. Кто такая Канра? Есть только Изая! Всем нужен я и только я, а ты… – Свободной рукой он задрал ей майку так, чтобы она могла видеть в отражении эластичный бинт, стягивающий ее грудь. – Всего лишь моя бледная копия.

Перед глазами начало темнеть, легкие сводило спазмами боли из-за недостатка воздуха. Канра чувствовала, что теряет сознание. Злые слезы отчаяния навернулись на глаза.

Словно сквозь сон она почувствовала, как холодное лезвие ножа касается ее груди.

- Давно надо было избавиться от тебя.

Из последних сил Канра дернулась вперед. Нож скользнул по ключице, противно проскрежетав по кости. Дальше мир взорвался оглушительным звоном – они врезались в большое зеркало, висящее на стене. Стекло разлетелось вдребезги, осыпавшись на пол множеством осколков.

- Да сдохни уже, наконец! – Закричал Изая. - Ты – ничто! Зачем тебе жить?

От неожиданности он ослабил захват. Канра нащупала острый осколок и, не обращая внимания на то, что острые края режут ей ладонь, ударила.

Больше Изая ничего не сказал, ведь осколок вонзился ему в шею. Он попытался выцарапать чужеродный предмет, но вместо этого только порезал себе пальцы. Кровь вырывалась из его горла толчками вместе с придушенным хрипом и бульканьем.

Канра почувствовала ужас от содеянного. Она обхватила руками голову, пытаясь заткнуть себе уши и не слышать предсмертных хрипов брата.

- Я существую, - выдавила она. – Да, я существую. – Повторила девушка более уверенно, опуская руки.

Пол был усеян множеством ее маленьких отражений, а в их центре корчился ее брат. Человек, который обманывал ее. Человек, который использовал ее. Человек, который дал ей силу, чтобы уничтожить его.

Раньше она считала его всемогущим, а теперь хладнокровно наблюдала за тем, как он корчился в луже собственной крови, а отражение в осколке зеркала, который торчал из его горла, смотрело на нее спокойными чайными глазами.

Она выпрямилась во весь рост и, улыбнувшись, произнесла:

- Я придумала. Я просто буду тобой.

Канра потянулась к своему отражению в обагренном кровью осколке, взялась пальцами за край стекла и принялась раскачивать его. Изая попытался остановить ее, но девушка без особого усилия сбросила его руки. Когда она извлекла осколок, кровь из распоротого горла полилась с новой силой.

Канра достала из кармана Изаи сотовый и, не замечая того, что пачкает кровью клавиши, набрала номер Шинры. В глазах отражения появилась искренняя обеспокоенность.

- Шинра! Приезжай, срочно! На Изаю напали! Я не знаю… Пожалуйста, быстрее! Он истекает кровью!

Время до приезда Шинры Канра провела, раскидывая вещи в комнате и с удовлетворением громя собственную квартиру. Она постаралась на славу: все выглядело вполне натурально, и слезы в ее глазах были настоящими. Только Шинра не знал, что это – слезы счастья.

Чтобы не рассмеяться, Канра закрыла руками лицо.

- Что мне теперь делать? Изая… Братик!

Шинра сочувственно положил руку ей на плечо.

- Прости, но я не смог его спасти. Если бы я приехал на несколько минут раньше…

- Не вини себя. – Посоветовала ему Канра.

- Помочь тебе с телом?

Канра помотала головой.

- Я уже позвонила кое-кому. Разберусь.

Шинра одобрительно кивнул.

- Хорошо, что есть ты. Иначе баланс сил в Токио оказался бы под серьезной угрозой. Прости, это звучит кощунственно…

- Нет-нет, все в порядке.

Шинра ушел, оставив Канру наедине с остывающим трупом брата. Она легла рядом с ним и погладила Изаю по холодной щеке.

- Вот видишь, я не никто. Теперь я буду тобой. – Произнесла она, глядя в стекленеющие глаза.

На следующий день Канра перешагнула порог «Сато Бейкери» и узнала, что ее мать умерла неделю назад.

Работать информатором в одиночку оказалось не так уж и тяжело, но Канра решила, что при первой же возможности обзаведется секретарем.

Первые несколько месяцев она вздрагивала каждый раз, когда смотрела в зеркало. Канре казалось, что оттуда ей улыбается Изая с перерезанным горлом. Она часто просыпалась от ночных кошмаров, в которых он все-таки выбирался из отражения и шел к ней. Однако стоило ему коснуться ее, как она просыпалась.

То, что ей приходилось называть себя его именем и жить, по-прежнему притворяясь своим братом, казалось жестокой иронией. Однако Канра не жалела о своем поступке. Единственное, о чем она действительно жалела – так это о том, что не может убить брата во второй раз.

_**Конец**_**.**


End file.
